


Tears That Dry On a Rude Awakened Child

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Series: Where You Look Down, I've Walked Before [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Few months post-Searching Our Past for the TrueSummary: Angel and Wesley get used to Spike living with them.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel stood on top of a ladder tying ribbons to an archway. He and Wesley had agreed to let Fred and Gunn have their wedding in the courtyard of the Hyperion, and everyone bustled around them, putting it together; in the final 48 hours pre-wedding, he found himself with bundles of silver and white ribbon. 

Wesley entered the courtyard. "I think we need to hang some lanterns or something." He squinted in the dark trying to make out Angel's shadowy shape. "Maybe we should get those Christmas tree lights. What do you think?" 

"Mr. Burkle just went out to make another trip to the store." Hooking the last one on, Angel made sure everything was even before climbing down. "Besides isn't the best man supposed to be calling the strippers to confirm that they're actually showing up?" Walking toward Wesley, he grinned and kissed him. 

Wesley shook his head. "All you can think of is the strippers?" He wrapped his arms around Angel and held him. "I was thinking we could take Gunn to Madame Dolores. But they don't allow vampires." 

"She might make an acceptation for me, but not Spike. Anyway, my comment was supposed to lighten your mood." Angel's hand gently rubbed Wesley's back. 

"Sorry, I seem to be in a non-lightening mood. I keep waiting for something to happen. I'll be glad when this wedding's over." Wesley closed his eyes and tried to relax against his lover. "I should go check on Spike; he needs to try on his tux and has been quite difficult about it." 

"I'm sure he has an itch near his prostate or something." Angel held Wesley closer to him. "You shouldn't doom and gloom." 

"I know. Why don't you go inside and check on Connor. I'll check on Spike. Then make up some plans for the party." Wesley kissed Angel lightly. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Leaning in for one last kiss, Angel missed as Wesley pulled out of his arms to go. He frowned as it wasn't like Wesley to leave plans off until the last minute or not to expect another kiss. 

Heading upstairs, Wesley waved to everyone as he passed through the lobby. He knocked on the bedroom door and walked it. "Spike? Have you tried on the tux yet?" He glanced around the room. 

"In the bathroom, pet. You don't want to come in." Spike poured more bleach on his hair. "Fuck." He quickly ran water over his fingers as they started to burn from the mixture. 

"What's the matter?" Wesley walked to the door and opened it up. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him. "Want some help?" 

"Bloody hell. Told you not to come in." Feeling his hair with his hand, Spike checked to make sure that all the strands were covered in bleach - one large drawback of having no reflection. 

"Spike." Wesley took a moment to keep his laughter under control. "It's not a big deal. I know you bleach your hair." He walked behind Spike and smirked. "Missed a spot." 

Frowning, Spike squirted more from the bottle and massaged it into his scalp. "Any others?" 

"No. But I do hope that you tried on your tux before you decided to work on your hair?" Wesley sat down on the toilet seat and shook his head. Spike had one huge towel wrapped around his shoulders and another around his waist. "I can't believe you're doing this naked." 

"Tux's fine. Swore that bloke tried to do more than take in my inseam." Satisfied at his hair, Spike unrolled saran wrap and placed it tightly over his hair. "As for the naked part, like you pointed out, don't want to mess up my clothing." 

Wesley shook his head. "Well at least the tux is fine." He watched Spike clean up. "I think you have an overactive imagination when it comes to people wanting you. I'm sure that the tailor was professional." 

"Have about 30 minutes before I wash this stuff out, how about we test your theory?" Spike ran his hand over Wesley's leg and groped his clothed crotch. 

"Spike.." Wesley moaned and stood up. "I don't think he groped your crotch." Wesley moved back until he felt the wall behind him. Spike never once stopped what he was doing. 

"Maybe not. But something tells me that you want me." Spike tilted his head far enough away from Wesley as not to chance smearing bleach on him, but close enough to kiss. 

"That's because I always want you." Wesley leaned closer trying to capture Spike's lips. "Just have had a lot on my mind lately." Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't allowed himself to indulge in his lovers much in the past week or so. The wedding and the business took his full attention. "I'm sorry." 

"Sorry about what, pet?" Spike's hand went back to its original target. 

"Not being with you or Angel as much as I use to." Wesley closed his eyes and groaned softly. "Not finding the time for you and him." 

"Shhh… Told you no apologies." Unbuckling Wesley's trousers, Spike tugged them and his boxers down and moved to his knees. 

Wesley brought his hands up and gently touched the saran wrap that encased Spike's hair. "God, we can't do this. Not now." His legs shook slightly as his hips strained forward, toward Spike's mouth. 

"Out of commission for a half an hour, love." Spike's tongue rolled over the tip of Wesley's cock. 

"God." Wesley hips bucked harder toward Spike's mouth. His hands eased off Spike's hair and felt the tile behind him. 

Taking more of Wesley into his mouth, Spike allowed a deep groan to escape his body. His hands gripped Wesley's hips, but instead of holding them, encouraged him to move. 

Wesley dug his fingers into the tile looking for something to hold to as he moved himself deeper into Spike's throat. He shivered and gasped softly as his cock bumped against the back of Spike's throat. "Fuck." 

Spike swallowed around his lover. His hand traveled behind Wesley, running between his cheeks. As he pressed his finger near Wesley's hole, he felt him push back and swear. 

Whimpering, Wesley reached out and gripped Spike's arms. "God, Spike, please..." His lover's teasing touch drove him crazy. "Please want you." 

Spike continued to tease Wesley as his finger rolled over his hole, narrowly missing it aim every time, and kept the assault of his mouth. He knew Wesley couldn't take this much longer. 

Wesley groaned, "You're driving me crazy." 

Releasing Wesley's cock from his mouth, Spike moved his head back and looked up at Wesley. "Would like you to fuck me, love." 

"God, yes." Kneeling, Wesley kissed Spike hard and needy. "Don't want to mess up your hair." 

"As long as you don't grab my hair, I think this'll do." Spike moved to his hands and knees, wiggling his arse in the air. He moaned when he felt Wesley's hand give him a hard smack. 

"You're such a naughty boy." Wesley slapped Spike a few more times and gripped his hips, knowing that he wasn't going to hurt Spike if he took him dry. After all, he watched Angel do it enough times to know that Spike enjoyed it. He teased his cock against Spike's hole. "Someone doesn't have lube." 

Spike pushed his hips back against Wesley, trying to take him inside. "Don't care, love. Going to take a shower to wash the dye anyway." His scalp started to turn from tingle to burn, and he really needed Wesley to distract him, to make this feel good. 

Wesley placed kisses on Spike's shoulder and eased his cock into him. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Fuck." Spike was so tight that he practically had to force himself not to come. Reaching down, he gripped Spike's cock. 

"Wes," Spike gasped at the good pain of being stretched to the limit and soon to be ripped. He forgot about the tingling in his hair or that he'd soon be wearing a tux; all he wanted was Wesley to move his hips and keep moving his hand. 

Wesley moved slowly at first then faster. In contrast, he gave Spike a different rhythm on his length. Muttering nonsensical words softly, Wesley thrust harder now. 

Closing his eyes, Spike felt the familiar pressure build in his body at the alternating of Wesley's cock moving inside of him and his warm hand stroking him. With a loud shout, Spike came, spurting into his lover's hand. 

When Wesley felt Spike's come over his hand, he finally let go and thrust harder then before; he came with a strangled cry and panted against Spike's neck. 

"Watch the hair, pet." Spike tried to sound sarcastic, but it came out in a happy moan. 

Wesley pulled out of Spike and sat with his back against the wall. "Sorry." He panted and closed his eyes. 

"Told you not to say that. And no sorrying your sorry." Leaning closer to Wesley, Spike kissed him and picked up his discarded towel. "Scalp's on fire. Need to rinse this stuff off." 

"All right." Wesley watched Spike head into the tub. After a moment, he stood and pulled up his trousers. Heading into the main room, he pulled out a phone book and started looking for places to hold the bachelor party. 

"One child currently tucked into bed and sleeping." Coming up behind Wesley, Angel wrapped his arms around his lover and leaned his head on his shoulder. He smelled sex radiating off Wesley, and he smiled as Spike's scent had become a familiar one on Wesley's skin. Leave it to Spike to seduce Wesley and make him relax for a moment while bleaching his hair. 

Wesley turned around and held Angel closer. "Good. I know Connor's so excited about being the ring bearer. I caught him sleeping with the pillow last night." 

Angel snorted as he tried to suppress his laughter. "The pillow?" he asked, and Wesley nodded. "I love that kid." 

Wesley shook his head and pulled away. "Spike is in the shower if you want to join him." He frowned and flipped through a few more pages of the phone book. 

"We could have it one of the bigger rooms that doesn't get used," Angel suggested. He ignored Wesley's comment about him joining Spike. "Yes, we'd have to clean it ourselves, but it would be convenient and cheaper." 

"But we still have to hire the strippers and such. Plus someone will have to make sure Fred isn't around." Wesley rubbed his eyes and sat down on the bed. "I don't know if I can do this." 

"Let me help. Why don't you lie down for a while? I'll see if Faith has the proper distraction for Fred, and I'm sure Mr. Burkle or I could get the snack food." 

"Thanks, love; but I still have millions of things to do. Besides you've done more than your share." Wesley stood up and headed toward the closet. "I'll just run some errands." 

"Don't be gone too long. Think I'll follow you down and help Mr. Burkle hang the rest of those lights." Angel held the door open for Wesley as he went downstairs. 

Gunn sipped coffee and handed another cup to Mr. Burkle. "It's our favorite demon hunters slash wedding decorators. The courtyard looks great." 

"Thanks to Angel. He's the one who has been doing all the work." Wesley glanced at Angel and smiled. "I'm off to run some errands." 

"Mind it I tag along? Think I'm getting a little claustrophobic." Gunn gave a meek smile and sat down the empty mug on the counter. 

"Sure." Wesley gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't wait up." He followed Gunn out the main doors. "We were thinking of having the bachelor party here at the hotel. If we run to the store first, we can place an order for sandwiches or we could even go to D'Angelos and order something there." 

"Just going to be you, me, Angel, Spike, Mr. Burkle, and some boys from my old gang, so we probably don't need anything too fancy." Gunn opened the door to Wesley's SUV, climbing in. "Nice to just get out." 

"Yes, I do suppose you just want to hurry up and go onto your honeymoon." Wesley started the SUV and pulled out 

Gunn gave a nervous chuckle. "There were times where I didn't think we were going to make it to the honeymoon. As much as I'm thankful for a wonderful woman and good people as in-laws, it's a little more than I expected." 

"Yes well, you're a good man, Charles. You deserve it." Wesley pulled into the grocery store parking lot. "I still haven't booked the strippers. So we need to go there next." 

Gunn nodded. "I also have a great best man. Thanks for doing all this, Wes, and letting me tag along. I think Spike telling me about the last wedding he attended gave me some nervous energy." He grabbed a cart and started following Wesley with it. 

"Don't listen to Spike; at least not on weddings." Wesley tossed some condiments into the cart. "You will be fine. Trust me." 

"I suppose I should be glad that at least Spike's story didn't include a massacre." Gunn grabbed the cereal that Wesley tossed in the cart. "Bribing Connor?" Everyone knew about Angel's expressed hatred of the cereal after Connor came down one morning screaming that Angel wouldn't let him eat it. 

"Yes." Wesley chuckled. "Just in case he decides to act like the five-year-old he is and throws a fit sometime before or during the wedding. Though he's taking his duties as the ring bearer very seriously." 

"A little too serious." Gunn helped Wesley lift a few cartons of soda into the cart. "I swear he has the exact same look that Angel does when he's slaying demons." 

"What can I say, Connor takes after his father. Both are very serious and down right scary." Wesley patted Gunn on his back. "Good thing they are both on our side." 

"Not sure this world can handle another Angel." Gunn picked a checkout line and pushed the cart toward it. "Fred was kind of worried about how you and Angel would feel about the whole wedding thing." 

Wesley frowned. "Why would she be worried?" He stood in front of the cart ready to unload it when they got closer to the belt. 

"Because you two can't get married. I mean, we did hear Connor's questions the night we announced our engagement, which really seems like a million years ago." 

Wesley shrugged. "Really it doesn't bother me. Besides even if I could marry, how do you explain that the guy you want to marry is technically dead?" He started to fill up the belt with the items from the cart. "Besides it's just not Angel; there's also Spike." 

"Don't know how you put up with both of them, English." Gunn tossed a couple bags of chips onto the belt. 

"They're amazing in bed." Wesley waited for the belt to move forward before putting the beer on it. "That and I love them." 

"You'd have to." Gunn handed Wesley his credit card to pay. "Princess Di communicates from the dead," he read from the tabloid headlines. 

Wesley handed Gunn his card back. "I'm the best man. I pay. And what do you mean, I have to?" Reaching over, Wesley picked up the tabloid and tossed it on the belt. He then handed the woman behind the counter his credit card. 

"Just that sometimes they act like five-year-olds, then Connor comes in, and I question if I'd guessed too high." Gunn picked the bags off the counter instead of waiting for the grocer whose boxer had gone to help the old woman in front of them with her bags. "I mean, what was that thing about cavemen and astronauts?" 

Wesley shrugged. "They just needed something to pass the time. Plus if Spike gets Angel worked up enough, they have a bout of really..." Wesley glanced at Gunn. "I don't think you want me to go into details." 

"I'm a firm believer in TMI, especially when it comes to those two, no offense." Gunn waited until the checker handed the receipt to Wesley before following him out the door. 

Wesley smiled. "Why don't we get this all back to the hotel? I would hate for the food to spoil." 

"And I suppose that I shouldn't be there when you talk with the strippers." Gunn loaded the groceries into the car. "Besides, if Fred quizzes me, I can then play stupid." 

"Very true. Though I'm sure if she finds out about them, I can blame Angel or Spike." Wesley grinned and drove back home. 

"I'd go with Spike as she still has some hope for Angel. Though the whole he saved me from a hell dimension gives him some leeway." 

"Very true. So tomorrow night's the party, barring any work related issues. But I'm sure it will be fun." Wesley was worried because he wasn't a good party planner. "I wish we had Cordy here. She'd have been a better choice to plan anything." 

"Yeah, she'd probably be planning the whole wedding herself." Gunn grinned at the memory of Cordelia. "And Fred complains about her mother trying to run everything." 

"I heard that mothers are like that. At least the Burkles didn't tell her who she should marry." Wesley pulled in and remembered the issues with his father right around the time Connor was six months old. He gave an inventory shudder. 

"And somehow I think this conversation has left my future in-laws." Gunn unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"Sorry, yes. Don't worry, you have wonderful future in-laws." Wesley climbed out his SUV and headed toward the back to carry in the groceries. 

Gunn took the bags that Wesley handed him. "You do go to visit your family, so things can't be all that bad." 

"You have no idea, Gunn." Wesley walked back in to the hotel. He glanced at Angel who was chatting with Mr. Burkle. "Can you put these away and the ones out in my car?" 

Angel nodded and kissed Wesley's cheek. "Didn't expect you back so soon." He took the groceries and sat them down on the counter. 

"That's because I am going out again. Just stopping off to get Spike and your car keys." Wesley went to his office and picked up Angel's jacket, fishing around for the car keys. 

Angel raised his eyebrow. "My car? Going to the strip bar in style?" 

"Of course." Wesley came out, letting the keys jiggling in his hand. "After all, my car's full with food." He gave Angel another peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, I won't let Spike drive." 

"Except in extreme emergencies." Spike came up from behind Wesley and snatched the keys from his hand. "Which I think this is one." He moved as Angel tried to take back the keys. 

"You're not driving my car," Angel practically growled. 

Angel's growl made Wesley shiver, pleasantly. He kissed Angel's neck and whispered in his ear, while trying to hold him back, "Love, don't worry; I won't let him drive." _If the lobby wasn't full of people…_ Wesley didn't continue his thought, especially as he was getting an erection just being pressed up against Angel's back. 

Grinning, Angel smelled Wesley's arousal. "Have fun with Spike." He saw Spike handed Wesley the keys. 

Wesley watched Spike slid into the car without bother to open the door. "Why did you have to bait him like that?" He opened his door and started the car. 

Leaning toward Wesley, Spike nibbled on Wesley's ear. "Because it gets him hot, and in turn, you. Making me have exactly what I want." 

Wesley moaned softly. "Stop. I don't want to have an accident." He concentrated on his driving, doing his best to ignore Spike. 

"Wouldn't want that." Spike moved away. "Angel might quarter me if I hurt his pretty ride, either of them." He smirked. "So where are we going?" 

Wesley glanced over at Spike. "Some place I'm sure you will like." He took a right hand turn and looked for a parking spot. "Strip club." 

"Gunn's party?" Hopping out of the car as soon as Wesley's parked, Spike went around and opened the door for Wesley. 

"Yes. Thank you." Wesley slipped the keys into his pocket and closed the door behind him. "Go have a drink, while I talk to the manager." He gave Spike a quick kiss. "Behave." 

"I always behave." Spike followed Wesley into the building and made his way to the bar, ordering a beer. He was pleasantly surprised to find more than cheap domestic kinds. Keeping one eye on Wesley, he chatted with the bartender and a couple of strippers who were on break. 

Wesley spoke to the manager, who was more then happy to work out the arrangements. He shook the manager's hand and went back to Spike. "Everything's all set." Sitting down, Wesley asked the bartender to bring him Spike's tab. "Glad you behaved." 

"Always, pet." Spike placed his hand Wesley's knee. 

One of the strippers walked up to Wesley. "You'll have to come this way, sir." She lifted her hand and waved him toward her. 

Wesley frowned, but stood up. "Why?" He felt Spike give him a little push toward the stripper, and Wesley stumbled after her. 

"Seems you're the lucky man who gets a lap dance," she answered, leading him toward a private room. She looked up at Spike who followed them. "I didn't say two." 

"Just going to watch. I get him at home. But don't worry, he likes birds too." 

Wesley blushed. "Spike, really this isn't necessary." He glanced at the stripper. "I'm sorry, madam, but there seems to have been a mistake." 

"Come on, Wes." Spike pushed him toward the stood. "Sit down and relax. The deal's already done." 

Wesley sat down and closed his eyes. He felt himself blush even harder as the stripper placed her hands on his shoulders. _I'm going to kill him._

Spike watched as the stripper moved over Wesley's body. She was pretty enough, and Wesley was pissed. Of course, if she was any good, his body would have other ideas. 

Wesley kept his eyes closed, but that didn't help. After all he was a man; a man who happened to find both sexes attractive. Never mind that the stripper was quite good at her job, but she was also human. Her touch was hot. Wesley groaned softly. 

The stripper took off her top, wiggling her breasts in front of Wesley's face. She used her discarded top to put around Wesley's neck and pulled him forward, her torso falling away from him, back bending as her ass hovered over Wesley's crotch. 

Spike took a bill from his wallet and stuck it into her g-string. After he'd chatted her up and she'd agreed to do this for free; but she was much better than the last 10 strippers that'd given him lap dances. He almost regretted letting Wesley take his turn. 

Hard by this point, Wesley was very grateful when the stripped stopped and climbed off him. He stammered out his thanks and refused to look at his lover. 

"See you tomorrow night." Spike nodded at her as he followed Wesley to Angel's car. As they climbed in, he moved closer and ran his hand up Wesley's jeans. 

Wesley grabbed Spike's wrist. "Can you explain to me what that was all about?" 

"Just having some fun, love. She was going to give me one, but thought that I'd let you enjoy it." Spike frowned. "Something wrong with that?" 

"I just wished you would have asked me first. It's not like I need to have a lap dance. Especially when I have both you and Angel." Wesley let go of Spike's wrist and went to fish out the keys. 

"Jesus." Spike buckled himself up and leaned against the door. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. 

Frowning, Wesley put the keys in the ignition and moved toward Spike. "Angel will kill you if you ruin his car with a burn hole." Slowly, he unbuckled Spike's seat belt. 

"Could care less. The poofter can fuck himself," Spike muttered, cigarette in mouth. He took a drag of the cigarette and pretended to ignore how close Wesley was to him. "Don't want to be pulled over for not wearing seatbelts." 

"We can worry about that when I'm actually driving the car." Wesley slipped his hand between Spike's knees and kissed his neck. "Why are you mad at me?" 

"Guess I thought we could have fun, and she did do a good job." Spike couldn't help but lean into Wesley's embrace. 

"She did. I just..." Wesley placed his head on Spike's shoulder. "I didn't know how to respond, or what you were expecting from me. I'm sorry." He kissed Spike's neck again, feeling ashamed for his behavior. 

"Supposed to feel good, Wes. Get you hot, then you come to me to satisfy that urge." Slightly wincing, Spike put out the dying cigarette in the palm of his hand and tossed it out onto the pavement. "Know this wedding stuff's stressing you, and I thought that you could loosen up." 

Wesley sighed. He wanted to explain to Spike that he would come to him for more than a way to scratch an itch. Moving back over to the driver's seat, Wesley buckled his own seatbelt. He started the car and pulled out of his parking space. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. Why don't we try this again?" 

"Would you bloody stop saying, 'sorry?'" As Spike adjusted himself in the seat, his foot neared the dashboard, and he felt an extreme need to kick it in, taking whatever punishment Angel might dole out. But his boot found the floor without any damage. 

Wesley bit back the automatic response of another sorry. He drove a few streets over and pulled up to a row of trendy nightclubs. "Come on." Pocking the keys, Wesley reached over and undid Spike's seatbelt, then his own. "Your choice." 

"You don't have to do this." Spike slammed the door shut as they stepped out of the car. 

"I want to do this, Spike." Wesley followed him toward a club. He paid the man at the door, and once inside, he felt like his ears were going to explode. Trying to keep Spike in sight as they made their way to the bar. 

Nodding to the bartender, Spike ordered two drinks, both for himself. He downed one and started on the other as Wesley made his way through the crowd. Since getting together with Wesley and Angel, he'd only gone out once with Faith and that was different, much different than being out with Wesley. 

Wesley sidled against Spike. He leaned in toward his lover's ear. "Want you to have fun. Go on find someone you want to dance with. I'll be right here." Wesley pulled out his wallet and paid for Spike's beer and ordered himself one. 

Spike frowned. He titled his head near Wesley's ear. "Why?" 

"Because you deserve some fun." Wesley took his beer and had a sip. _Because you should have more than I can give you._

Spike tossed back the rest of his drink and shook his head. "Whatever." He left Wesley at the bar and scanned the crowd. Thankfully, it wasn't lesbian night as he'd originally feared, and there were plenty of attractive men out on the dance floor. He flashed his fuck me smile at a cute blond who instantly moved in on him. 

Wesley turned away from the dance floor. He forced himself not to watch Spike. Instead he concentrated on polishing off his beer. Once that was done, he turned back to watch Spike. Clenching his jaw tightly, he watched Spike dance very seductively with a blond. _Not that I would call that dancing, more like fucking with your clothes on._

Grinning, Spike looped his arm around the man's back, who in turn offered him uppers. Shaking his head, Spike declined, his natural energy being enough to sustain him. He didn't know what exactly he was doing. This was a tactic he'd used with Angelus, to rile him up to become possessive. However, Wesley wasn't dragging him off the dance floor by the collar yet. He pushed his body closer to the blond's and ground his crotch against him. 

Wesley turned away and ordered another beer. He told Spike to have fun and clearly he was. However, it took all his control not to go over there and force Spike and his dance partner away from each other. Turning around again, he decided to move to the second floor for a better view; even though it just so happen that the only way toward the stairs was to go by Spike. He started pushing his way through the crowd. 

Spike smelled Wesley before he heard him due to the noise of the club. "Something you want, pet?" he shouted over the music, turning his head slightly to catch Wesley's eye. He smirked, knowing that Wesley had finally bought the bait. 

Wesley shook his head 'no' and continued pass Spike, heading up the stairs. _Why did he have to smile like that? Bad enough he picked someone younger than I am. Does he have to rub it in?_ Wesley picked a spot near the railing and looked down on the dance floor. 

Feeling a sagging pit in his stomach, Spike pushed the man away from him, giving him a rude look and few choice words when he protested. He scowled and headed to the bar for another drink. 

Wesley frowned at Spike's movement. He made his way back downstairs and toward the bar. Pressing up against Spike, he leaned closer to his lover's ear. "Didn't like him?" 

For the second time tonight, Spike wanted to break something. To let loose and throw the glass against the wall. It cracked under the pressure of his hand. "I'm going home." The shards fell on the table as he chucked a few bills on the bar to pay for his drinks and the glass, and then headed to the doorway. 

Wesley felt like shit, again. He didn't know why he kept pissing off Spike or how. "Wait." Wesley ran after Spike and grabbed his arm. Knowing that if Spike really wanted to leave, he wasn't going to be able to stop him. 

Spike reeled around on the cement and faced Wesley, only a few feet away from Angel's car. Wesley's hand held steadfast to his arm. "What do you want from me, Wes? You say that I'm yours; but now you're taking me to places like this and expecting me to have my pleasure with others." 

Wesley let go of Spike and sighed. "I wanted you to have fun. Wanted to let you know that I know, I'm not enough for you, and it's ok. If you wanted someone else..." Wesley moved closer. "Just wanted to make you happy, Spike." He couldn't look the vampire in the eyes. 

"Seems like you forgot one of the biggest tenants of this relationship, large forehead and name starts with an 'A' and ends with a 'gel.'" 

Wesley shook his head. "This isn't about Angel. It's about you. I want you to be happy. Are you...?" 

"Sorry, Wes, but I don't feel like playing share my feelings hour." Spike fished in his pocket again for his cigarettes. 

Wesley sighed. "As you wish." He took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Spike. "Can you drive? I'm a bit knacked." 

"No problem." As Spike unlocked the car, he felt raindrop hit his arm. After turning on the engine, he pushed the button that made the top go up. 

Wesley closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Nothing seemed to be going right; and all he wanted to do was go home lie down, and try to get rid of the headache he seemed to be getting. He let the sounds of the rain lull him into sleep. 

Gently, Spike shook Wesley's arm. "Wake up, love. We're home." 

Wesley opened his eyes and frowned. "Oh." He undid his seatbelt and looked around. "I must have fallen asleep." Even though he wanted to fix whatever went wrong with Spike before leaving the car, Wesley opened his door and climbed out. 

Angel looked up from pulling in the last of the wedding decorations. Thankfully, everyone had still been up and caught the rain as it started to drizzle. He watched as Spike walked though the lobby, barely greeting anyone, and went upstairs, clearly making sure his pace far faster than Wesley's. He tried to catch his lover's eye and gave him a puzzled look. 

Wesley shook his head and said hello to everyone as he passed by them, figuring that Angel would be up soon. Once he was in their bedroom, Wesley stripped down to his boxers. He glanced up at Spike. "So now you're not going to talk to me; is that it?" 

Spike grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel's, his bottle of Jack Daniel's, from the liquor cabinet and undid the top, not bothering to pour it in a glass before he drank. The whiskey felt good burning down his body. "Not the one who started this, Wes." 

"Started what, Spike? Why won't you tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it?" Wesley pulled down the sheets and fluffed the pillows. 

"Great." Spike grimaced and took another swig as Angel joined them in the room. "It's the biggest fairy of this tired old freakshow." 

"Spike, first keys." Angel held out his hand, until Spike threw the keys at him, clearly aiming for his head and not his hand. "I think maybe you should start from the top." 

"Don't need you solving our problems, Angel." Spike clutched the bottle to his chest. "Besides this one's all Wes." 

Wesley turned to Angel. "I don't know why he's upset with me." He headed into the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of aspirin and swallowed the pills with some water. 

"Tried to pawn me off." Spike gazed at the bottle, which he'd empty over a quarter of it, and felt the affects working their magic. 

"I did no such thing." Wesley headed back to the bedroom and moved closer to Spike. "And if I remember correctly, it was you who bought me a lap dance from a stripper. You started it." 

Spike took another chug from the bottle. "Just trying out the merchandise, but apparently that stick up your arse has yet to be removed." 

Wesley walked calmly toward Spike and yanked the bottle away from him. "Don't be such a prat." He held the bottle away from Spike's grabby hands. "I tried to make it up to you by going to a club, you know." 

Silently, Angel watched the two as he undressed. They seemed to be getting past the insults they'd picked up from Connor. 

"What, by shoving me off?" Spike reached for the bottle again. "Give me my fucking whiskey back." 

"No." Wesley moved away and held the bottle higher. "You were the one that picked that, that teenager. I told you to pick anyone you wanted. You picked him. You obliviously didn't want me. Instead, you almost fucked him on the dance floor, leaving me to watch. How do you think that made me feel?" 

"Took the first thing halfway decent that walked my way." Spike stood up and walked over to his dresser, discarding his jacket on top of it. "Don't know how it made you feel. Not like you came after me on the floor." 

Wesley went silent. He placed the bottle on the desk and grabbed his robe. Slipping it on, he made sure that his study key was in the pocket. 

Angel moved to the door and stood in front of it. His hand rested on Wesley's shoulder. "Stay." He looked passed Wesley at Spike. "Get in bed, Spike, and no more whisky." 

Wesley started to shake under Angel's hand. He shook his head 'no,' trying to convey to Angel that if he stayed it would only hurt more. 

Pulling Wesley closer to him, Angel held his shaking lover. "It's going to be alright." His hand rubbed his lover's back. "Just a fight." 

Wesley mumbled against Angel's flesh, "he doesn't want me. I'm not good enough for him." Wrapping his arms around Angel's waist, Wesley held him tightly. "I hate this." 

"I know this isn't fun," Angel whispered. "When you went to the club, what did you tell him?" 

"To have fun. Pick anyone he wanted." Wesley stopped shaking, letting the comfort of his lover's arms calm him down. 

"Were you included in that anyone?" Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. 

Wesley nodded. "Yes." He pulled away from Angel. "Can we just drop it? Spike doesn't want me. He proved it tonight. All he wants is you." 

"Wes, stop." Angel held onto Wesley's hands. 

Spike had walked back over to the counter and found his bottle again. "Obviously, he doesn't want me either." 

Wesley turned and glared at Spike. "Do you honestly think I would be upset if I didn't? You went and picked someone younger than me, Spike. You practically fucked him on the dance floor and asked me if I liked it. Well I didn't. There was nothing more then I wanted to do then to go over and take you away." Wesley was shouting, but he didn't care if anyone heard them. 

"Then why didn't you? Why fucking didn't you?" The empty bottle clanked on the table when Spike let go of it. "Not a bloody mind reader, Wes." 

"Because you are your own person, Spike. I wanted to give you whatever you needed. I'm not a mind reader either." Wesley turned away and wrapped his arms over his chest. "I didn't know that's what you wanted. I just thought you didn't want me." 

"Did it all for you, wanted to make you jealous," Spike muttered. "Wanted you to want me." 

Wesley turned around again. "Well congratulations, it worked. I'm jealous and heartbroken; and all I want is you to want me." He noticed Angel moved back to the bed. He was letting them work it out. 

"Jesus, Wes, you pushed me away, told me to pick. I did exactly as you told me to." Spike sighed. "Guess I'm worth fighting with, but not enough to claim." 

Wesley frowned and turned to Angel. "Is this a vampire thing?" 

Angel shook his head. "It's a me thing. I would've gone down and pulled him off that dance floor, then took him into the backroom." 

Wesley turned back to Spike. He slowly walked toward him. "I'm not Angel. I didn't know." He reached out slowly toward the vampire. 

"Take me to bed, pet." Spike took Wesley's hand in his and allowed himself to be pulled closer. "I know you're not Angel. Just thought that you would've taken me away." 

Wesley stroked Spike's cheek. "If it's any consolation, I was jealous." He didn't move any closer to the bed. 

Spike's head swam with their fight and the alcohol, and he leaned into Wesley's touch. "Wanted you the whole time I was out there." 

"Shhh." Wesley leaned closer and ghosted Spike's lips with a kiss. "Just be glad there won't be a next time." 

Pushing into Wesley's body, Spike started shivering, needing his lover's lips. "Take me to bed. Need you." 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Spike and slowly walked backwards to the bed. "Need you too, Spike." He kissed Spike's neck until he felt the bed behind his knees. 

"Wes," Spike moaned, his hand running through his lover's hair. He turned and climbed on the bed, not letting go to Wesley. 

"Right here, baby." Wesley moved on top of Spike and kissed him hard, letting his hands run down Spike's body. 

Spike kissed Wesley, never wanting to let his lover go. His hips thrust against Wesley's body, shaking. He felt heavy hands stroking his hair. _Angel._

Wesley moaned and broke the kiss. "My pretty boy." He licked down Spike's neck and squirmed to pull off his boxers. 

"Yours. Yours," Spike moaned. His t-shirt was pulled off, groaning at the feeling of Wesley's warm skin directly next to his. 

Wesley licked down Spike's chest and tugged on a nipple. His hands busied themselves with undoing Spike's jeans. 

Leaning over them, Angel kissed Spike. His lips were soft and gently, not the way he and Spike usually kissed. Grinning, he looked up as Wesley had finished removing Spike's pants and kissed his lover. 

Wesley moaned softly and moved away from them. "Angel, open the trunk for me." He batted Spike's hands away. "Shhh, baby." 

Spike pouted and gave a low whimper at the loss of both his lovers. His body still trembled, nervous energy left over from their fight. 

Once the trunk was open, Wesley moved off the bed and pulled out the knife and blindfold before returning to the bed. He handed Angel the blindfold. "Put this on over your eyes." He ran his free hand down Spike's stomach. "And you, my pretty, turn over." 

Reluctantly, Angel tied the blindfold over his eyes. Not being able to see them was going to drive him a little crazy. He figured that when Wesley wanted him, he would call him over. Settling against the pillows, Angel pulled his boxers off and took his cock in hand. 

Wesley kissed the back of Spike's neck and traced the knife down his spine. "My sweet Spike," he mumbled against the vampire's skin. Bringing the knife up, Wesley made a shallow cut near Spike's shoulder blade. Quickly, he craved his initials into Spike's skin, doing it such a way that it looked more like a geometric pattern than anything else. 

Spike cried out. His cock hard against the sheets, hips impulsively moved for friction. "Yours, Wes." He felt the cold blade cut into his back again. 

Wesley moved away and placed the knife on the nightstand. He picked up the lube and placed some on his fingers. Moving back to Spike, Wesley teased Spike's hole. "Look so pretty; like this, Spike? Hard and wanting. Right now you're just mine. Angel can't see you, just me." He slid one finger into Spike, then another. 

"He can...," Spike trailed off into a groan as Wesley's finger brushed his sweet spot. He strained toward his lover's touch. The shallow cuts barely burned anymore as they started to heal. 

"He can what, Spike?" Wesley leaned up and licked the blood from the cuts he made on Spike's back. It was healing quicker than he hoped. Sliding another finger into his lover, he grinned as Spike moaned. 

"Smell us. Hear us. He's so hard. Please fuck me." Spike bucked as his cock leaked pre-come. 

Wesley removed his fingers and lubed up his cock. "Want you, Spike." He gripped Spike's hips and positioned himself, slowly sliding in. "God." Wesley closed his eyes and moaned softly. 

Spike threw his hips back, trying to force Wesley to thrust. His hands rapidly tore at the sheets. "Fuck." He groaned as his lover began to move inside of him. "Harder," he demanded. 

Wesley leaned close over Spike's back, stilling his movements. "No..." he whispered, "Want to make love to you." He started to thrust slowly again. 

Giving into Wesley, Spike stopped bucking wildly and instead went with the slower pace. He felt his lover's hand wrap around his cock, and his head tilted back to capture Wesley's mouth. 

Wesley kissed him hard and claiming. He felt hands on his back. Angel's touch startled Wesley, and he lost the pace for a moment. When Angel's hands ghosted over his arse, Wesley sped up his thrusts, making them long and ragged. 

"Can I take this off?" Angel whispered; his hand groped for the lube. Finger swirled around Wesley's hole. 

Pushing his own hips back toward Angel's fingers, Wesley moaned his agreement into the back of Spike's neck. 

Spike grinned when he felt Wesley's body pushing away and toward Angel, but at the same time losing some of his original strength to hold himself up. He moaned as Wesley almost pulled out, then plunged back in. 

Working his slicked fingers inside his lover, Angel kissed Wesley's shoulders. "So beautiful. Both of you. Love you." 

Wesley whimpered; he didn't know how much longer he could hold back his impending orgasm. His body shook slightly. Panting hard, Wesley replied, "Love you both." 

"You love me?" Spike groaned as his body was pushed into the bed with the added weight of Angel. He turned his head and watched as Angel began to fuck Wesley, feeling the vibrations go all the way through to his body. 

Angel's hands grabbed on to Wesley's hips, guiding their rhythm. His legs steadied them. "God, Wes." 

Wesley blushed in shame as he realized what he just said. Instead of replying, he only groaned as Angel moved inside him. Thrusting back to meet Angel's thrust, Wesley trailed kisses along Spike's spine. 

Shivering, Spike felt his limbs turn to putty. The trembling became worse as he fought off collapsing under the weight and pleasure of his lovers. With a gasp, he came, his head hung low and forced breath coming out of his lungs. 

Wesley moaned lowly as he felt Spike tighten around his cock. He shook uncontrollably. Unable to hold back any longer, Wesley gave a strangled cry as he came. 

"Got you, honey." Angel's arm went around Wesley's chest, pulling him back as Spike fell to the bed. His mouth trailed over the bite marks on his lover's neck, which was undeniably one of his favorite places to kiss him. His thrust sped up. 

Tipping his neck to the side to give Angel better access, Wesley moaned softly, "Angel..." He felt enveloped in Angel. There was no place he'd rather be than in his lover's arms with Angel's cock inside him. 

"Love you," Angel muttered over and over between kisses. He was lost in his lover's body. He felt his balls tighten, and his orgasm washed over him with a throaty growl and a final buck into Wesley. 

Wesley was panting softly. He sighed softly as Angel lowered him to the bed and pulled out. Turning around, he held out his arms and pulled Angel closer, kissing him. 

Angel moaned into the kiss; Wesley's warm mouth pressed against him. Their bodies entangled. 

Lacing his arm around Wesley's waist, Spike pulled himself closer to them. 

Wesley broke the kiss. He couldn't look at Spike. He was scared what Spike would say after Wesley's little confession. Burying his head into Angel's neck, Wesley shook slightly. 

Frowning, Angel remembered how Wesley had acted when this happened with them. His hand massaged his lover's back as the other reached to turn off the lights. "Why don't we try to sleep? We're supposed to be at the final rehearsal at one." 

Wesley nodded and held tightly to Angel. He felt Spike pressing against his back, snuggling up to him. _Maybe he just thought it was pillow talk._ Wesley tried to relax, but he was unable to fall asleep. 

Spike felt Wesley squirm, surprised that Angel could fall asleep with all the wiggling Wesley was doing. "Need to relax, love," he whispered, kissing Wesley's shoulder. 

"I'm having a hard time falling asleep." Wesley took a deep breath. "Spike, what I said..." 

"Was said while we were having sex, love. Those things happen." Spike held Wesley tighter to him. 

Wesley nodded. Part of him was glad that Spike let him off the hook. The other part was wondering how Spike would take it if he just said it. Wesley squirmed again so he turned around in Spike's arms. "Why haven't you fallen asleep?" 

"Can't when someone next to me keeps reenacting the Princess and the Pea." Spike placed a kiss on Wesley's lips. 

Wesley smiled and kissed Spike long and slow. He wanted to apologize, but instead he figured that saying sorry with kisses would be better than vocalizing it. Placing his hands on Spike's hips, he pulled him closer. 

Snuggling up to Wesley, Spike finally felt him relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel woke up when he felt the bed shaking. Opening his eyes, he saw Connor jumping on it. Both Wesley and Spike were missing from the bed. He groaned and pulled the covers further up. 

"Wake up." Connor bounced some more and then jumped on top of Angel, yanking at the covers. "Daddy, get up. Lazy payzy." 

Gasping when Connor jumped on him, Angel held the covers up. "Why don't you hand me the robe over there." He gave a sigh of relief when Connor bounded off him to retrieve the robe and looked over at the clock. "Have you had lunch yet?" 

"No. Wes said you were to get up, and then everyone can eat. Fred ordered pizza and tacos." Connor climbed up the bed again and sat on Angel's lap. "Scruffy." He ran his hands over Angel's stubble. 

"That's what happens when you get older." Angel's hand tickled Connor's stomach. 

Connor giggled and squirmed in Angel's arms. "Stop." He couldn't stop laughing and retaliated by tickling his father back. 

Laughing himself, Angel pulled Connor off his lap and grabbed the robe. Standing up, he placed a kiss on his son's brow and went to the shower. "Tell Wes that I'll be down in a bit." He watched as Connor darted to the door. 

Taking the quickest shower of his life, Angel appeared clean, shaven, and dressed downstairs just as the pizza was dropped off. "Good afternoon." He slipped next to Wesley and kissed his cheek. 

Wesley slipped his arm around Angel and kissed him back. "We were taking bets to see if you were going to miss the rehearsal." Wesley pulled away quickly and rescued the two little bottle of coke from Connor's grasp before he spilled it everywhere. 

"Thanks." Angel shook his head. "Didn't we tell him that he couldn't have caffeine?" He smiled as Fred walked toward them with a stack of paper plates. "And how's the lovely bride-to-be this morning?" 

Fred plastered on a big smile. "Great, fine." She leaned in close and whispered, "Actually I am nervous and worried and have you ever felt all the emotions in the world all at the same time. I feel like that only worse." 

Angel placed his hand on her arm. "You're doing great. Everything looks wonderful." 

Fred gave Angel a hug. "Thanks. You guys did a wonderful job. It's so beautiful." Fred started to cry. She shook her head. "Sorry." 

"No problem." Angel smiled at her as she moved toward her mother who chatted with the caterer. He took the mug of blood Spike handed him. 

"Glad to see that you've decided to grace us with your presence." Spike kissed him. "Unfortunately, now I owe Mr. Buckle a case of beer." 

Angel sighed. Lunch seemed to blur passed him, and the rehearsal went off without a hitch. Fred cried some more, and Wesley looked nervous about distracting her away from the bachelor party. After rehearsal broke up, Angel waved Faith toward him. 

Faith nodded and walked toward Angel, stopping short to allow Connor to run past her as he ran from Wesley who wanted to wash his face. "Nice party; don't you think?" 

"They did a great job." Angel cleared his throat. "So tonight's the bachelor party, think you could distract Fred? We're having it in one the rooms upstairs…" 

"What I'm not invited?" Faith stuck her tongue out. "Don't worry, Fred and I can go and do something. Maybe go to that new all male strip club on Apple Street. Have you been?" 

"Can't say that I have. Any lookers?" Angel smiled at her. 

"Oh yeah. Want me to get you numbers? Maybe a little private show too?" Faith tossed her long hair over her shoulder and grinned. 

"Think I have all I need, but thanks." Angel looked over at Fred and Gunn. "She could probably use the distraction." 

Faith chuckled. "Yeah. What time do you want me to kidnap her? And what are you going to do with Connor?" 

"Nine-ish." Angel groaned at the one factor neither he nor Wesley thought of. "Well unless you want Mrs. Burkle tagging along with you, I suppose I could ask her to make sure that he stays in bed." 

Faith nodded. "That sounds like a plan." She headed off to find Fred. 

Angel found Wesley and Connor in their bathroom, arguing about washing Connor's face. "Why don't you do what your father says, Connor?" He stood leaning against the doorframe. "Good news. Faith's going to take Fred out for the evening, and I figure if Connor needs anyone during the night, Mrs. Burkle could check in on him." 

Connor pouted and moved away from Wesley. "Because I don't want my face washed. He's not my father." 

Wesley sighed and shook his head. "That sounds like a good plan." 

Angel blocked Connor from leaving the bathroom. "That wasn't a question. Now let Wes wash your face." 

Connor shook his head. "No." He went to sneak around Angel, but frowned when he couldn't. Instead, he kicked Angel in the shin. "Don't want to, let me go." 

Grimacing, Angel bit off the urge to swear. "If you don't wash your face right now, you're going to have a timeout." 

Connor started to cry. "I don't want a time out. You're mean to me." He kicked Angel again and ducked down to crawl between Angel's legs to leave the bathroom. 

Reaching down, Angel picked up his crying and struggling son. He let Connor's legs and arms fail as he didn't want to hurt his son. "Connor, stop it." 

"No." Connor struggled and reached out toward Wesley. "Wesley," he sniffed. 

Wesley took Connor from Angel and held him close. "Shh. It's alright." 

Angel sighed, glad that Connor had stopped being mad at Wesley. And if the blame shifted on to him that was fine. 

Wesley quickly washed Connor's face and dried his tears. "Why don't you get rabbit and show him the new game you received today?" 

Connor nodded and laid his head on Wesley's shoulder. "Sorry, daddy." 

Angel patted his son's head. "Just don't kick me so hard next time, okay?" 

Connor rolled his eyes. "Wuss." He snuggled closer into Wesley's protective arms. 

Wesley chuckled and gave Angel a kiss. "I'll be right back. Then we can yell at Spike for giving him all that soda to drink." 

"Unless Spike's too busy greeting the s-t-r-i-p-p-e-r-s. They should be here soon." Angel followed them out of their room and to Connor's. 

Wesley dropped Connor off in his room and turned back to Angel. "Think I can get a little alone time with you?" He placed his hands on Angel's waist and kissed him. 

"I'd like that," Angel muttered between kisses. He backed up and pulled Wesley back into their room, locking the door behind them. 

Wesley grinned and pressed his back against the door. He kissed and nipped Angel's neck, while tackling the button on Angel's shirt. After a moment, he decided to rip it open. 

Angel groaned, his hands busy undressing his lover and himself. It had been a while since only he and Wesley had been together alone; Spike was always in the middle of them or there watching. 

Wesley pinched Angel's nipples. "God, I love you." He kissed down Angel's chest to follow the path his hands took. "You were unbelievable last night." He muttered against Angel's skin before nibbling on one perky nipple. 

"Love you too. So good to me." Angel pulled Wesley up to him and kissed him again. He started to move them toward the bed. 

Wesley broke the kiss and climbed on the bed. "Someone forgot to make it before he came downstairs. Tsk tsk." He gently pushed Angel back and knelt between his thighs, running one hand teasingly over Angel's erection. 

Angel pushed his hips up toward Wesley's touch. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Wesley grinned and leaned down, blowing warm breath down Angel's shaft. Placing his hands on Angel's hip, Wesley looked up at his lover and licked his lips. "That depends." He blew again grinning as Angel's cock twitched with each breath. 

"Depends on what?" Moaning, Angel stretched his body trying to reach his lover. 

"How impaction you will get. Besides it's not like we have much time." Wesley gripped Angel's cock and stroked it, once. Then he pulled away and slapped Angel's thigh. "Be still." 

"Yes, sir." Angel resisted the temptation to move as Wesley started to stroke his cock again. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth just a little bit, relaxing into his lover's touch. 

"I like it when you call me that." Wesley moved away from Angel's body and grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer. "You look so sexy like that. I am tempted to keep you here and let Spike play with the strippers." 

Angel chuckled. "I thought we were going to scold him for giving Connor soda." He groaned when Wesley touched him again. "Would like to stay with you too." 

Leaning over, Wesley kissed Angel. He opened the lube and poured a generous amount in his hands and over Angel's cock. Once his lover was ready, Wesley straddled Angel's hips and eased himself over Angel's cock, moaning softly with every inch. "God..." 

"Wes." Angel's head tilted back, lifting his neck off the bed. His hands reached up; one rested on his lover's hips and the other stroked Wesley's erection. 

Clenching tightly around Angel's cock, Wesley moved slowly. He gasped and moaned in time with Angel's hand on his length. "So good, love." 

Angel thrust upward. "Beautiful." He felt mesmerized by the image of his lover moving on top of him. 

Tipping his head back, Wesley arched his back, speeding up his movements. Ridding Angel in a steady pace until he felt Angel shift under his thighs, making his cock bump up against Wesley's spot. "Fuck," he gasped and came quickly. 

"Love you." Angel placed both hands on his lover's hips and started controlling their movements. 

Wesley groaned and leaned down to kiss Angel. He felt the hard grip on his hips and grinned into the kiss. Nuzzling Angel's neck, Wesley tipped his head to the side. "Love it when you take me roughly." His voice was low and jagged, knowing that Angel liked it when Wesley spoke dirty to him. 

Growling, Angel sat up and pushed Wesley down on the bed. He quickly re-entered his lover, his mouth kissing Wesley hard enough to leave their lips bruised and puffed. 

Wesley pushed his hips up, meeting Angel thrust for thrust. As he started to get hard again, Wesley tore his mouth away from Angel's and panted hard. "Love it when you fuck me hard, Angel. Marking every inch of my body as yours." He ran his hands down Angel's back, letting his nails skim along the flesh ever so lightly. 

"Mine," Angel responded with another growl. His tongue lingered over Wesley's neck, licking the curve of the marks. He rocked faster into his lover. 

Wesley gasped and shivered underneath his lover. "Please, Angel…" He dug his nails harder into Angel's skin. Wesley moved up against Angel letting his own cock get some friction from Angel's stomach. 

"What do you need?" Angel continued to buck into his lover. His hand snaked between them and clutched Wesley's cock. 

"That," Wesley groaned and allowed Angel's hand to bring him the edge again. His balls tightened, and his back arched. Gasping out Angel's name, his orgasm crashed over him in waves. 

Angel groaned as Wesley clenched around him. "Fuck. Wes." With another thrust, he spilled inside his lover. 

Wesley groaned and pulled Angel down for a kiss. "Love you," he panted against his lover's mouth. 

"Love you too," Angel responded, his tongue quickly darting in his lover's mouth. He didn't want to leave the warmth of Wesley's body, but knew not to trust Spike alone with strippers. Reluctantly, he pulled out of Wesley and laid down beside him. 

Wesley snuggled up against Angel and smiled. "We still have to put Connor to bed." He nuzzled Angel's neck. "Can it just wait a few more minutes? I like having you all to myself." 

"I don't see why not." Wrapping his arms around Wesley, Angel ran his hand idly down his lover's side and hipbone. 

"Mmm." Wesley snuggled closer, laying his head on Angel's chest and running his hands lightly over his stomach. "This is nice." 

"We should do this more often." Angel kissed his lover's brow. He was tempted to close his eyes, but was afraid that he might fall asleep. 

Wesley tickled Angel around his belly button. "No falling asleep." He poked Angel once and chuckled. "Otherwise Spike might not share the strippers with you." 

"It's not my fault you're so comfortable." Angel rolled away from Wesley's hand and ended up on top of him. He leaned in and kissed his lover. "I have something far better than those strippers." 

"Do you now?" Wesley grinned teasingly and stretched his head back exposing his neck and the bite mark. "What would it be?" 

"You." Angel ran kisses along side of Wesley's neck. "Think I could stay like this forever." 

Wesley blushed and brought his hands up the side of Angel's ribs. "Think forever is long enough?" 

"No," Angel whispered as he stretched up and captured his lover's mouth to his with soft kisses. He knew that they had other responsibilities, but at the moment, didn't care. 

Sighing, Wesley broke the kiss. "Sounds lovely." _Even though it's not possible._ He squirmed underneath Angel. "Have you gained weight?" 

Rolling his eyes, Angel slid off Wesley. "Better?" He turned on his back and pressed his head against the pillows. "You're the one who buys the expensive and fattening blood." 

"You don't have to drink it. Besides it's for Spike. He gives me amazing blowjobs, and I have to reward him some how." Wesley reached down and pulled the blankets up over them. 

Angel laid his hand over Wesley's stomach. "Okay, why is it suddenly pick on Angel's insecurities about his appearance moment? Not exactly something you expect after great love making." 

"I was just teasing, love." Wesley turned over on his side and closed his eyes. 

Moving, Angel wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his shoulder. "Thought there wasn't any falling asleep?" 

Wesley sighed. "There isn't, and I'm not." He pushed his body back and sighed again. "We should get up," he said without moving. 

"Child to put to bed. Party to throw. Spike to babysit." Angel smiled and pulled his lover tightly against him once more before untangling himself. 

Wesley groaned softly and turned his head to kiss Angel, hard and needy. He ran his tongue over Angel's teeth. His tongue twirled against his lovers. 

Pulling Wesley back to him, Angel kissed him back at the same intensity. But he frowned when his lover broke it, not understanding his rapid shifts in mood. "I love you," he murmured. 

"Love you too." Wesley stroked Angel's cheek and kissed it. "Love you so much." 

"How about we find our son and put him to bed?" Angel nuzzled closer to Wesley. 

"Yes." Wesley pulled away from Angel and stood up. He took a step toward the discarded clothes and felt cool arms wrap around him. "Angel…this isn't finding Connor." 

Angel stepped back and held up his hands unassumingly. "Wasn't me." He grinned as he grabbed his pants and pulled them up, buckling them. 

Turning around, Wesley shook his head. "Really? Is there someone chained up in the closet that you forgotten to tell me about?" Wesley bent down to pick up his trousers, staying bent longer than was necessary. 

Angel's hand gave his lover's ass a light slap. "Why do you think Spike hasn't bothered us this whole time?" He continued to button up his shirt. 

"He's probably having sex with one the strippers." Wesley pulled on his slacks and frowned, glad that Angel couldn't see his face. "Connor or Spike first?" 

"If he's fucking those strippers, he'll be finding himself chained in the closet for a long while. But I'm more worried about Connor at the moment." 

"Angel... If Spike wants to fuck strippers he can." Wesley fixed his shirt and headed to the door. 

Walking in front of Wesley, Angel placed his hand on the doorknob, blocking his lover from leaving. "And why can Spike fuck the strippers if he wants?" 

"Because I don't own Spike. It's not like you and me. He's here just for the sex." Wesley sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. 

Angel frowned. "Have you asked him? Or maybe think about why he moved in here. I mean, if he wanted just sex, wouldn't he just climb into bed every night and leave in the morning? Why would he bother being friends with Connor or helping him read or playing video games with him?" 

"Angel, I don't want to get into this now. I talked with Spike last night. He made his feelings perfectly clear. We, Spike and I, fuck. That is all." 

Sighing, Angel shook his head. "Fine. Why don't you put our son to bed, and I'll make sure everything's set up for the party - drinks, chips, and entertainment in place." He kissed Wesley's cheek before he opened the door. 

Wesley nodded and stepped out. He headed toward Connor's room. Pausing at the doorway, he smiled at the sight before him. Spike had Connor already in bed and was reading him a bedtime story. Wesley shook his head when Spike finished the tale and leaned over, giving Connor a kiss on the forehead. Wesley cleared his throat and walked into the room. 

"Hey, love, just finished reading the little one his bedtime story. If the wedding wasn't tomorrow, I think Mrs. Burkle might have wanted to tuck him in herself. Wouldn't surprise me if her wedding toast involved her wish for grandbabies." Spike sat the book on the nightstand and moved toward the doorway where Wesley stood. 

Wesley smiled. "Thank you. I was just coming to tuck him in." He walked to the bed, watching Connor for a moment, and then clicked off the light. Reaching Spike, he took his arm and steered him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Thought you might be off entertaining the strippers." 

Spike shrugged at Wesley's comment. "Connor asked if I could read to him before bed. Figured that I should take the opportunity to tuck him in, instead of having him up and running around, wondering what was going on." 

"That was very nice of you." Wesley pulled Spike closer and kissed him. "I'm going to have to think of some way to thank you later." He grinned and slid his hands down Spike's back, grabbing Spike's arse. 

"Don't have to do anything, love. Not that I don't appreciate the offer." Spike kissed Wesley again, making sure to reinforce what he'd said. "We should probably stop Angel before he organizes the food by color." 

Wesley chuckled. "Or worst yet. Completely suck the life out of the party." Walking to the stairs, Wesley frowned as he remembered Cordelia, complaining after her first party; and how Angel was never to be invited to another one. Following the signs that led to the fourth floor, Wesley pulled Spike closer for another kiss. "Let's make sure you don't get too rowdy. We maybe far away from the bedrooms as humanly possible and still be in the hotel, but I don't want to take a chance that we might wake Connor up." 

"What? Don't trust me, pet?" Spike raised his eyebrow. 

Wesley chuckled. "If I trusted you would that make me a fool?" 

"No." Spike kissed Wesley as his hand reached for the door. Turning away, he walked to the table and picked up a beer. 

Wesley sighed and watched as Spike started to mingle. He nodded to some of Gunn's friends, noticing that Angel stood near a dark corner and was hugging the wall. _Some things never change._ Turning away, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Gunn. How do you like the party so far?" 

"Having a great time. You really out did yourself, English." Gunn gave a wave to another one of his friends who walked in. 

"Glad you are having fun. I don't want to monopolize all your time. Why don't you go mingle?" Wesley put his hand on the small of Gunn's back and gave him a push. "I'll check on the strippers." 

Angel watched the procession of events. He wasn't a party person, and he gave Spike a clear look that he didn't want to play; thankfully he received only a tongue stuck out at him. The other men began to cheer when the strippers made their appearance. Spike, of course, in the middle enjoying himself and wasting the bills in his wallet. He smiled as he saw Wesley fumbling with the drinks, trying to ignore Gunn's pleas to join them. 

Shoving another bill into a cowgirl's g-string, Spike turned away and wrapped his arms around Wesley, who had his hand in the bowl of M&Ms. The smell of arousal in the room drove him crazy. "How'd you like a private demonstration of that?" he whispered into Wesley's ear, nodding toward the stripper giving a lap dance. "Just you and me." 

Wesley gave a slight nodded. He watched Spike slipped from the room unnoticed. Glancing around making sure no one was watching him, Wesley headed to the door. Once outside he turned down the hallway looking for Spike. 

"In here, pet." Spike stuck his head out of an empty room down the hall, far enough away that anyone at the party wouldn't be able to hear them. As Wesley came closer to the room, he reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling in him and slamming the door. Slamming Wesley against the wall, Spike growled as his tongue assaulted his lover's mouth. 

Wesley moaned under the assault. His hands went to Spike's waist and slipped under his shirt to feel his naked skin upon his hands. He allowed Spike to control this kiss, breaking it only to breath. Panting softly, Wesley grinned. "Did you say something about a lap dance?" 

Looking around the dusty room, Spike pushed Wesley toward an old sofa chair. "This'll have to do, love. Thought maybe I could just grind my crotch next to yours, but guess you're pickier than that." 

"I'm a man of refined taste and expectations." Wesley settled into the chair and placed his hands on the armrests. "Well get to it. After all I haven't got all night, and I'm paying good money for this." 

"Refined tastes?" Spike snorted. "I've seen who you take to your bed," he teased. He lowered himself over his lover, his hand running over Wesley's chest. 

"Well, Spike is a little on the seedy side, but every now and then one must ... what's the word? Oh yes, go slumming." Wesley winked then groaned softly, bringing his hands to Spike's hips. "But he's a good little whore, has such a lovely mouth." Wesley tried to pull Spike closer for a kiss. 

Spike pulled back. "No touching. Had plenty slap me for being too enthusiastic." Lowering himself right over Wesley, his body came down ghosting over his lover. He pulled back and swore when Angel opened the door. "Private show." 

Ignoring Spike, Angel walked toward Wesley with his cellphone. "Wes, your mom's on the phone." 

Wesley frowned and took the phone from Angel's hand. He calculated what time it was in England. "Hello, Mum. Is everything all right?" Wesley frowned. "Thank you; I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can. Good-bye, mother." He stood up and snapped the phone shut. "I have to go." He moved passed Angel and Spike and headed to the door. 

"Take care of the party." Angel placed his hand on Spike's shoulder and moved to follow Wesley. He knew Wesley's mother had been upset on the phone, and whatever she said must have triggered something. His lover didn't even stop or acknowledge his presence as Angel followed him back to their room. He closed the door to their room quietly. 

Wesley opened the closet and pulled out his luggage. Once that was set open, he started to pack some clothing, never once noticing Angel was in the room with him. 

Walking up behind Wesley, Angel wrapped his arms around him. "Hey," he whispered. 

Wesley shook his head and pulled out of Angel's arms. "I need to pack." He continued rummaging through his closet until he found the suit he wanted. 

"What's going on, Wes?" Angel stood near the suitcase as Wesley pulled out his socks and underwear. 

"I need to go to England. I have some things I need to take care of there." Wesley dumped everything on the bed and started to fold them neatly. "I don't know when I'll be back." 

Angel placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "Would you like me to call to book you a flight?" 

"Please. One way and for one ticket." Wesley didn't look up and continued packing. 

Pausing as he lifted his phone out of his pocket, Angel frowned. "How does an open-ended return ticket sound?" 

"Fine. Whatever." Wesley wasn't listening. He had a sweater ready to be folded in his hands. Glancing down, he saw his hands were shaking. "Oh god." His stomach flipped flopped as his vision swam before his eyes. Wesley dropped the sweater and quickly ran toward the bathroom, just making it in time to throw up in the toilet. 

Kneeling down next to Wesley, Angel rubbed his back, scared. His lover shook uncontrollably, making Angel want to fetch a blanket and some water, but not wanting to leave him. 

Flushing the toilet, Wesley wiped his mouth with some toilet paper. Leaning back against Angel, Wesley tried to get his body under control. "S-sorry." He laid his head on Angel's chest. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Angel held his lover tightly to him, kissing his brow. Worrying lines crossed his face as he continued to attempt to calm Wesley down. He'd learned that some things Wesley would have to tell him on his own. 

Wesley nodded. He stayed in his lovers' arms, feeling safe and loved. "It's my father." He whispered, "He... last night, tonight... his heart..." 

"God, Wes, I'm so sorry." Angel didn't quite know what to say. He had no love lost for Roger Wyndam-Pryce, but Roger still was Wesley's father. No doubt, the responsibility for arranging his funeral fell on Wesley as Kathryn didn't have the energy. 

Wesley nodded and closed his eyes, just needing to be held by his lover. Moments passed until Wesley felt he could speak in complete sentences. "Oh god. The wedding. What am I going to do?" 

"They'll understand. I'll talk to them, honey." Angel kissed his lover's cheek. "I'll take care of things here." 

Wesley nodded again. Reluctantly, he let Angel go. "Thank you." Standing himself, he moved to the sink to brush his teeth. He felt more then heard Angel move away and into the living room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

Calling the airlines, Angel made plane reservations; the soonest flight he could book was tomorrow morning. He sighed and hung up the phone, sitting down on the bed and staring at Wesley's packed suitcase. 

Wesley walked out the bathroom. He saw Angel sitting on the bed. "Did you take care of everything?" 

"Your flight's in the morning. I haven't gone up to talk with Gunn yet." As Wesley walked near him to zip up his suitcase, Angel took his hand. "We'll need to tell Connor." 

"Connor's asleep. We shouldn't wake him." Wesley picked the suitcase up and placed it near the door. "I'll call my mum. Why don't you tell Gunn after the party? After all we don't want to ruin his bachelor party." 

"Of course. And I did mean in the morning with Connor." Angel toed off his shoes and climbed higher on to the bed. "What else do you need?" 

"Nothing." Wesley shook his head and stripped. "Nothing at all." Naked he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He felt Angel wrap his arms around him. "Thank you." 

"I love you." Leaning over Wesley, Angel kissed him. "I need to check on the party. After all, we did leave Spike in charge. Will you be okay being by yourself for a little while?" 

Wesley nodded in affirmation. He felt Angel slip from the bed. Keeping his eyes closed, he started to plan the funeral and the viewing. 

When Angel opened the door, he saw Spike throwing the empty beer bottles and other containers into a trash bag held by Mr. Burkle. Gunn was still surrounded by a few of his friends who seemed to be making way for their coats. 

"And here I thought you'd left me with the clean up duty." Spike gave one of his trademark smirks. 

"You'll be finishing it." Angel walked passed them and over to Gunn who was hugging everyone goodbye. Half-smiling, Angel waved as they left. "Need to talk with you, all of you." He turned toward Spike and Mr. Burkle and told them about Wesley's father's death and how Wesley needed to leave tomorrow. 

"Bloody hell." Spike unclenched the garbage bag he held, dropping it toward the ground. His first instinct was to run to Wesley, but he stayed, waiting for Angel's cues. Angel who knew how Wesley was currently reacting, who knew how Wesley reacted. 

Gunn shook his head. "Give Wes my apologies and tell him that we'll deal. He has more important things to be doing." 

Staying until they were cleaned up, Angel said his goodnights, promising Gunn that he'd fill in as best man and taking Spike's hand as they went downstairs. Stopping at Connor's room, Angel went inside to check on his son, who lay there sleeping and unassuming. Bending down, he placed a kiss on Connor's forehead and pulled the covers around him. 

Spike waited impatiently outside for Angel, nervous about being around Wesley. He wished for his cigarettes and opened the door to their room when Angel appeared. 

Wesley heard the door open. He tugged the covers around him and curled up into a ball. He shivered even though he wasn't cold. Knowing that he couldn't pretend to be sleeping, Wesley didn't know what else to do besides lay there. He half-hoped that his lovers wouldn't try and give him words of comfort. 

Climbing back in bed, Angel took Wesley back in his arms, giving him a kiss. "Everything's taken care of with Gunn." 

Spike snuggled up to Wesley. "So sorry, pet." He tugged the covers up and around them. 

"Don't be." Wesley turned around away from Spike. He pressed close against Angel. Softly glancing up at Angel, Wesley whispered, "Make me forget." 

Angel nodded and kissed his lover. At first Wesley barely responded, but slowly his kisses grew needier. Angel's hand clamped on to his lover's hip, and he slowly rocked them together. 

Reaching behind himself, Wesley fumbled for Spike. He broke the kiss and sighed in pleasure as both his lovers pressed against him. He tipped his head back as Angel trailed kisses down his neck. "Please..." 

Spike captured Wesley's abandoned mouth. His hand moved to lightly pinch Wesley's nipple. 

Wesley moaned into Spike's mouth. Whimpering softly as Angel brushed his lips over his marks. Arching his back up as Spike played with him. 

"Love you," Angel muttered against his lover, tasting the sweet tinge of Wesley's skin. His hands caressed the gentle curve of Wesley's ass. He sensed confusion, apprehension, sadness, and lust from both his lovers. 

Wesley didn't want to think, didn't want to be drawn out through Angel's usual foreplay. Placing his hands on Angel's chest, Wesley gave a slight push. Angel moved back just enough to allow Wesley to turn around. Wrapping his arms around Spike's waist and pulling him closer, Wesley captured Spike's mouth in a demanding kiss. 

Spike's tongue pushed against lips and teeth, finding its way into Wesley's mouth, as they kissed roughly. He wanted Wesley to seek comfort in Angel, afraid that he wouldn't have what Wesley needed. Before he had come in, he expected Angel to give him a pep talk about Wesley's moods and needs. Even the rub of his hardening cock against Wesley's thigh only partially distracted him from his thoughts. 

Wesley groaned and broke the kiss. Placing nips along Spike's neck towards his ear, Wesley whispered, "I remember something about paying you for your services…" Rolling on top his back, he secured his hands around Spike's waist, pulling him on top. 

"And what do I get for my payment?" Spike groaned. 

Wesley's fingers tightened on Spike's hips. "I'll let you come, or if you want something more suitable, name your price." Wesley felt Angel's eyes on them. He stole a quick glance at Angel. 

Angel smiled. "I think you should fuck him. That'd be a nice visual. Would you like that, Spike?" 

"Sounds like an adequate compensation for a hard night's work." Spike nibbled on Wesley's jaw line. 

Wesley tipped his head back and smiled. "Only if he does a good job." He slapped Spike's hip. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" 

At Wesley's taunt, Spike reached down and started stroking his lover's cock roughly, yet not hard enough to hurt him, like their kisses. "This good for a start?" He received a loud moan of response from Wesley. As Angel dangled the lube in front of him, he took it with his free hand. 

Wesley flipped Spike over onto his back and kissed him. "So pretty." He stroked Spike's chin with a free hand. Wesley went to grab the lube from Spike's hand. 

Holding it closer to his body, Spike leaned up to kiss Wesley as he relinquished the bottle to his lover. 

Wesley kissed Spike hard for a moment then pulled away, realizing that he was using Spike to forget his troubles. It wasn't fair to either if them. He glanced into Spike's eyes while he thought things through. 

"What's the matter, love?" Spike asked, giving Wesley a puzzled look. 

Moving closer to them, Angel rubbed his hand over Wesley's back, knowing from his previous reactions that he didn't want verbal comfort, but would take the physical. 

"Nothing." Wesley replied softly. Bending his head down, he kissed and nuzzled Spike's neck, dropping the lube in favor of sliding his hands down Spike's side; gripping Spike's hips, he nudged Spike's thighs with his knee and gently rubbed his own cock against Spike's. 

Spike groaned in response, his hips eagerly moving. Lifting his head from the pillows, he began to kiss Wesley's neck. "Need you." 

Wesley gasped softly and arched his neck toward Spike's mouth. Reluctantly, he removed his hands from Spike's body and picked up the lube. "Need you too," he whispered in his lover's ear. Applying the lube to his fingers, Wesley teasingly inserted one inside Spike, drawing it out quickly. "How much do you need me?" 

"More than anything," Spike responded. They both knew it was a lie, but it was one of the many things people said while having sex. "Want you inside of me." His pelvis pushed against Wesley's finger that circled around his hole. 

Wesley frowned and moved off Spike. "Don't say things you don't mean." He knew he was being overly sensitive but couldn't help it. "Let Angel fuck you." He turned over on his side, putting his back toward the vampires. 

"Fuck you. Don't want Angel." Spike climbed out of bed, grabbing his clothing from the pile on the floor. He slammed the doors between the bedroom and the kitchen area, making them shake on their hinges, and walked straight to the cupboard with the alcohol in it. 

Angel sighed and laid down on his back next to Wesley. He chose to stare at the ceiling over saying anything. After he was good and drunk, Spike would be back, passed out next to them. 

Wesley turned and snuggled against Angel. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes for a moment, just letting his lover hold him. "I keep messing things up with him." Wesley looked up pleading into Angel's eyes. "Get him back here, please." 

Giving Wesley a kiss, Angel nodded. "You know that he'll always come back. He's pretty hard to get rid of. Trust me, I've tried." 

Wesley sighed and slipped out of the bed. "I know, but..." He trailed off and headed to the kitchen where Spike was currently drinking. He wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and kissed his neck. "Come back to bed." 

"Pretty sure that you don't want me." Spike let the bottle settle down on the table. "And least you've made that clear." He knew that he acted like an asshole when he should've been comforting his lover. 

"No, Spike, you're wrong. I want you. I just know that you rather have Angel. You have made that perfectly clear." Wesley pulled away and picked up the bottle. Holding it up against the light, Wesley gazed at the amber liquid inside. Placing the bottle to his lips, he took a long draught, not stopping to breathe. 

Spike yanked the bottle away from Wesley, not caring as the liquor spilled on the floor as the bottle centered. "Angel has nothing to do with us. Not like you've ever actually asked me what I feel. Always telling me what instead." 

"I have always asked you what you feel. You're the one who always insist that you don't want to share your bloody feelings." Wesley headed towards the sink and grabbed a tea towel to mop up the spill. 

Finishing off the last of the bottle, Spike placed it on the table. "Not Angel. Not lovely dovey. No roses and chocolates." 

"Which means that you just want a hard fuck from me anytime of the day or night that you can get it, is that right?" Wesley glanced up at Spike from his spot on the floor. 

"Will take what I get when I can. But that doesn't mean that's all I want." Spike lit the cigarette he'd pulled from his pocket. 

Wesley stood up. "Then tell me what you want, Spike." He tossed the rag into the sink. Sitting down at the table, Wesley gestured to the cigarette. 

Shaking his head, Spike handed Wesley the cigarette withholding his anti-smoking crack. "You. Wouldn't have agreed to this or moved in if I didn't want both of you. Figured that my actions spoke for themselves." He was glad to be drunk. 

Wesley held the cigarette, watching the smoke rise and curl in the air. "So that's it? You want Angel, and you want me? Anyway you can and on your terms?" 

"My terms?" Spike scowled at him. "What the bloody hell does that mean? More importantly what the fuck to do you want from me. Can't say anything without you becoming bent out of shape." 

Wesley took a drag of Spike's cigarette. He gave a little cough. "I…want nothing from you, Spike." 

"Liar." Spike stole the cigarette back. "These are a bad habit." He squished it out on the side of the bottle, not caring that some of the ash fell to the table. 

"Then tell me what you think I want from you?" Wesley reached out and brushed the ash to the floor. 

"Don't fucking know. You're hot and cold. Either you beg me to stay or toss me aside like yesterday's rubbish. But the hot let's me know it's not nothing." 

"I want you, Spike. I have never tossed you aside, except for tonight. I was using you, and I didn't want to use you. I care about you too much for that." 

Spike took Wesley's hand. "Then why did you tell me I could fuck other people?" 

"Because I know that to you this is just fucking. And if being with other people makes you happy…" Wesley turned his head to the side. "I know I can't give you everything you want and need. Just like I can't give Angel everything he wants and needs." 

Spike snorted. "He fucks me for you. Wouldn't do that for anyone else." Reaching forward, he touched Wesley's cheek and turned his head toward him. "Thought you were supposed to be a Watcher and understand that actions speak louder than words. Moved in with you, didn't I? Don't wake up down the hall anymore. That would be just sex." Spike let go of Wesley's face and hand. 

"Sometimes they do, and sometimes they don't." Wesley sighed and looked away again. "Sometimes what you say is just important. Or don't say." 

"And what do you need me to say, pet? Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything that I don't feel. At least, not while I'm pissed and fully clothed." 

Wesley shook his head. "The other night when we were having sex, all three of us…" 

"What about it, love?" Spike's fingers lightly tapped on the table. He'd painted them black after dying his hair. 

Wesley glanced at Spike's fingers. "I…" He shook his head and glanced at the bed where Angel laid. "Nothing. I'm sorry." 

Standing up, Spike frowned. "I'm going to bed." 

Wesley stood and started to follow Spike toward the bedroom. He grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him closer. "Spike…" 

"Yeah?" Spike let Wesley stop him. "Please don't say you're sorry again." 

Wesley leaned in to kiss him. Instead, he mumbled against Spike's lips, "I love you." 

Spike froze under the kiss. His mind fumbled around the idea, and he knew that Wesley would want his score. Things had been on edge with them for a while like the desert shifting between night and day. In Spike's mind, Wesley was supposed to love Angel and only Angel. Certainly not him. He shook the thought of the last person who fell in the love with him. 

Wesley pulled away from Spike. He shook his head. "Don't worry; I understand that with you it's just sex. I won't bother you with my trivial feelings anymore." He took two steps passed Spike and crawled onto the bed. 

Opening his dresser drawer, Spike pulled his journal out, the key to Wesley's study hidden inside. He shook his head. "Stop bloody telling me what I think about being with you." Turning, he left the room. 

Wesley curled up on the bed. "I'm such a failure." He felt Angel pull him closer. 

"No, you're not." Angel held him tightly. "You and Spike just haven't found that balance yet. I remember someone thinking I was just using him, and I also remember when you told me that you loved me." 

"Don't, please. I feel bad enough as is." Wesley just snuggled in Angel's arms. "Just hold me, please." 

Angel nodded and kissed Wesley's forehead. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley closed his eyes. "I love you so much." He kissed Angel's neck softly. 

Angel's hand ran through his lover's hair. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning." 

Wesley nodded. He held tightly to Angel until he started to doze. Only to wake up many hours later as he felt Spike crawl into bed. 

Spike laid down in his spot next to Wesley, inches away from his body. He heard Wesley stir and knew that he was awake, despite Spike's attempt to be quiet. "So sorry, love." 

Wesley reached out and wrapped an around Spike, pulling him closer. "It's okay," he whispered into Spike's ear and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Sacred, pet. Didn't end well with the last person who told me that, but you don't deserve me acting like a pillock because of my issues." Spike rested his head on Wesley's shoulder. 

Wesley tipped Spike's head up and kissed him softly on his lips. "I'm not Drusilla." 

"Not talking about Dru." Spike cuddled closer to Wesley. "Shouldn't be acting like this when you have more important things that need your energy." 

Wesley sighed softly. "You are important; Angel is important; and Connor is important. You're my family, and I would hate to fly to England if we were fighting." He stroke Spike's hair, letting his fingers run through the curls. "So if not Dru, then who?" 

"Buffy." Spike sighed. "Not a very pretty thing." 

Wesley went still. _It's always Buffy. Glad to know I have her cast offs._ "I see." 

"Was always something wrong being with her. It wasn't until I came here and I realized something was missing. Not going to pretend that the temptation of Angel wasn't a draw." Spike squirmed so he was face to face with Wesley. "But you were the one to take me in." 

Wesley brushed his thumb over the curve of Spike's cheekbone. "Come here." He tipped his head toward Spike's mouth and kissed him softly. Spike was being so open, so unusual, that Wesley didn't know how to react, except to show his feelings. 

Spike groaned under the intensity of Wesley's kiss. His hands ran over his lover's arms. "You promised to take care of me." 

"I swear I will." Wesley kissed him again. "For as long as I live, Spike, I will take care of you." 

"Will do the same for you, Wes." Spike's hand trailed down Wesley's chest. "We better, pet?" 

"Yes." Wesley kissed Spike again. He smiled softly. "Sleepy?" 

"A little." Wrapping his arms back around Wesley, Spike pulled himself closer to his lover. "Don't want morning to come though." 

Wesley frowned. "Why not?" He shifted to accommodate Spike's body. Wesley was tightly pressed against Angel and Spike. He felt Angel stir in his sleep. Then Angel wrapped his arms around the pair. 

"Because you have to go," Spike whispered. "I understand, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you." 

Wesley smiled and pulled Spike up for another kiss. He moaned into Spike's mouth as he slid his hands down Spike's back and cupped his ass. Bringing his leg up, Wesley nudged Angel's cock. He moaned again feeling his sleeping lover's length grow hard from the movement. 

"Wes," Spike groaned when they broke the kiss. Reaching between them, he began to stroke Wesley's cock. 

Making a happy sigh in his sleep, Angel's hand reached down and gripped Wesley's hip. His erection rubbed against his lover's ass. "Beg for me, Wes," he mumbled. "Want to bury myself inside you. Fucking warm. Drink from you. Blood so sweet." 

Spike brought his hand up to his mouth to muffle his laughter. "He's still asleep." 

"Shh," Wesley hissed toward Spike. He moaned softly and rubbed back against Angel. He gripped Spike's shoulders and nudged him down. Turning his head toward Angel, he muttered softly, "Please, Angel. Want you." He groaned softly, and Spike nuzzled and kissed his stomach. "Need you inside me." He felt Angel kiss his neck, which made Wesley shiver in anticipation. 

Rolling to the side, Spike grabbed the lube off the table. "Might be good idea." Lowering himself back down, he slicked Angel's cock. His mouth placed kisses down Wesley's length. 

"Thanks, Spike," Angel yawned and continued to place kisses on Wesley's neck. "This is by far my favorite way to wake up." 

Wesley moaned and arched up toward Spike's mouth. "Didn't mean to wake you, love." He turned his head to captured Angel's mouth. Part of him was disappointed that Angel was awake, knowing that Angel wouldn't bite him. 

"Don't worry about it. I believe we were about here." Angel's hand parted his lover's cheeks as he lifted his leg over his lover, positioning himself. His finger gently pushed inside. 

Wesley moaned and pushed back against Angel's fingers. "Yes..." Reaching down, he tangled his fingers in Spike's hair, gasping as Angel's fingers brushed over his prostate. "God, Angel..." 

Spike let Wesley buck against him and slid down his throat. Angel and Wesley were the only ones he'd ever allowed to fuck his mouth. His hand began to stroke himself. 

Pulling out his fingers, Angel nibbled on his lover's earlobe. "Love you." 

"Love you too," Wesley panted softly. He stopped moving his hips and tugged gently at Spike's hair. "Come here, baby." Wesley moaned as he slipped from Spike's throat. Reaching down, he gripped Spike's cock and stroked him. "Said I'd take care of you." He kissed Spike, slowly, letting his tongue stroke against his lover's, tasting himself. 

Angel's cock pressed against his lover's hole, but didn't move in. He knew that at this angle, it would be a lazy and light fuck at best. Groaning, he tugged down on Wesley's hips, trying to move them. 

Wesley broke his kiss with Spike and released him. He gave into Angel's tugs and rolled onto his back, pulling Angel down for a kiss. One hand slid down Angel's chest, tugging and playing with his nipples. The other hand reached for Spike, sliding down to touch his cock. 

Tilting his hips, Spike moved into Wesley's hand. "Wes," he groaned. His opened his eyes to watched Angel and Wesley kiss and rub against each other. 

Wesley broke his kiss with Angel and turned his head to capture Spike's lips, moaning softly into his mouth with every stroke of Angel's length against his own. He bit down on Spike's bottom lip, teasingly. "My pretty boy," he mumbled soothing the bruised lip with licks of his tongue. 

"Yours," Spike answered, tongue fucking his lover's mouth. He squirmed as he felt Angel's mouth kissing his neck. 

Moving Wesley's legs apart, Angel moved lower and positioned himself. He pulled up higher, letting his lips trail off Spike's body, and looped Wesley's legs over his shoulders. 

Wesley turned his attention back to Angel. He grinned at his lover. "Someone is eager." He moaned loudly as Angel teased his hole. "Angel..." Wesley gasped softly as Angel thrust hard into him. 

"Well someone got me worked up before I was awake." Angel's hand snaked between their bodies, running flat over Wesley's stomach. "So beautiful." His lips found his lover as he started to stroke Wesley's cock. 

Wesley groaned and arched up into Angel's touch, clenching tightly around Angel erection trying to make his lover move. Breaking the kiss, Wesley panted softly. "I'll remember that, next time I want you to take me hard and fast." 

Groaning, Angel bucked into his lover. "Feel so good, Wes. God, I love you." 

"Love you too, Angel," Wesley groaned and bucked his hips toward Angel. He tugged harder on Spike's cock, while dragging his nails down Angel's chest. "God." Wesley arched his neck back against the pillows and licked his lips. 

"Fuck that's hot." Spike leaned down to find Wesley's mouth. He moaned as his body tensed and he came in his lover's hand. 

Wesley returned the moan in Spike's mouth. He brought his hand up toward Angel's mouth. Groaning as Angel licked his hand clean. Breaking the kiss, Wesley pulled his hand away and licked the one finger Angel missed. "You taste so wonderful, Spike." 

Angel growled and thrust harder into his lover. "My Wes." 

Wesley shivered in delight and brought his hands up, tugging Angel's head down for a kiss. He tasted Spike, and it only made him harder. He nipped at Angel's lips. "Please…love...please." 

Darting his tongue in his lover's mouth, Angel groaned, "Tell me what you need." His free hand kneaded the sheets as he supported his weight over Wesley. 

Moaning softly against Angel's mouth, "Please, Angel, want you to bite me." 

Angel nodded. "Love you." He vamped, giving off a soft growl, and gave Wesley a gentle kiss before moving down his neck. After licking the marks on his lover's neck, he sank his fangs down. 

Wesley arched up and cried out. As Angel drank, Wesley came. His body shook underneath his lover as his orgasm washed over and over. 

Rocking into his lover's body, Angel's mouth filled with Wesley's blood, warm and sweet. His hands gripped Wesley's hips, surely making them bruise. The warmth of Wesley's blood zinged through his body, and he came. 

Wesley groaned and panted in Angel's ear as his lover drank. His head started to spin, like it did when he gave blood. "Angel..." Every time his lover drank from him, Wesley felt connected in such a way that it was always disappointing when Angel stopped. 

Slowly pulling out his fangs, Angel ran his tongue around his lips, licking up the last of Wesley's blood. He gently kissed Wesley as his face reverted to its human form. "I love you." 

"Love you too," he groaned as Angel pulled out. Wesley brought his legs down and sighed happily. "Never thought you would do that again." Wesley reached for Spike as Angel laid down. He kissed Spike's temple. "You okay, baby?" 

"Good, pet. Let's sleep." Spike let himself be tugged down to the bed. 

Angel smiled and pulled Wesley closer to him. He wasn't going to be able to sleep, hyped on his lover's blood, but would watch his lovers rest, and most importantly be with Wesley. 

Wesley smiled and snuggled against Spike. He breathed his lover's scent and kissed his neck just behind the ear. "Don't want to sleep," Wesley yawned and closed his eyes. He felt Angel pressing against his back. "Angel is..." Wesley trailed off as he fell asleep. 

Kissing his lover's cheek, Angel grinned. "I'll be good." He watched Spike settle down and sleep. His arms wrapped themselves around Wesley all night long, silently wishing that Wesley didn't have to go to England in the morning. Though he hated being apart from Wesley, he was more worried about Connor, who hadn't been away from Wesley for more than 24 hours since he was a baby. 

As his body fidgeted, Angel ignored the urge to rise from bed. Every few hours, he saw Spike wake up and open his eyes to look at them, almost to check in on him. When he watched the numbers on the clock shift to 6 a.m., there was a knock on the door. 

Connor yawned and cuddled with his rabbit. He heard the muffled 'come in' and opened the door. Padding toward the bed, he climbed in next to Angel and snuggled against him. "Rabbit had a nightmare." 

"I see," Angel whispered. "Does Rabbit want to talk about it?" He pulled the blanket over his son. 

Connor shook his head. "No, he says it makes it worse when he talks about it." He stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. 

"He doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to." Angel felt his son's body relax and fall back asleep. He closed his own eyes, hoping that the effects of Wesley's blood had worn so he could rest for a few hours. 

Wesley turned in his sleep. He pressed against Angel's back and kissed his shoulders. Slipping his hand around his lover's waist, he slowly started to wake. 

"Connor had a nightmare. You still have a few more hours of sleep." Angel slightly leaned against Wesley. 

"Come to my study." Wesley eased out of bed and pulled on his robe. "Move Connor closer to Spike. He won't wake up." He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out his key before leaving the room. 

Angel shifted Connor toward Spike and slowly rose out of bed. He slipped on his boxers and robe, following Wesley down the hallway. His arm wrapped around his lover's waist as Wesley unlocked the door. 

After they were in the room, Wesley closed the door and kissed Angel. Untying his lover's robe, he let it slip to the floor. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Wrapping his arms around Wesley's waist, Angel pulled him closer and kissed him again. 

Wesley moaned and pressed against Angel. He felt his lover's erection pressing hard against his hip. "I hate it when you're not completely satisfied." 

"I know." Touching his hand to Wesley's chest, Angel ran it down the part in the fabric of his lover's robe. "But we do have different definitions of what being satisfied means." His fingers played with the tie." 

"Yes, but I can tell you haven't slept at all." Wesley ran his hands over Angel's chest, leaning in to kiss the invisible trail his fingers left. 

Angel groaned as Wesley's teeth nipped at his flesh. "Doesn't matter. I knew what I was getting myself into. Plus, I like watching you sleep." 

"Angel..." Wesley looked up at his lover. "Shut up and fuck me." 

Reaching down, Angel pulled Wesley up and kissed him, pouring all his pent up energy into his kiss. Stumbling backward, he moved them toward the cot, stopping to open the drawer for lube. He tried to avoid looking at anything, but his lover, as the empty walls reminded him too much of fighting with Wesley. 

Wesley broke the kiss as he fell back against the cot. Shifting lower, Wesley mouthed Angel's erection through the silk boxers. "Love you." He didn't want to leave Angel to fly to England. 

Groaning, Angel pushed his hips toward Wesley's mouth. "Love you so much." His hand ran lightly through his lover's hair. He squirmed up as Wesley pulled down his boxers. 

Wesley took the lube and coated Angel's erection. Stroking it hard, just the way Angel liked it. Looking up into his lover's brown eyes, Wesley smiled and pulled off his robe, moving to his knees on the cot. 

Angel ran his hand over Wesley's ass, grinning. "So sexy." As he moved behind Wesley, he leaned in and placed a kiss where his hand had rested. 

Wesley moaned and pushed his hips back, begging for more kisses. "Love it when you comment on my arse. Though I'd rather have you spank me." Teasingly, Wesley wiggled his arse. 

"Is that so." Angel brought his hand up and gave Wesley's ass a light tap, admiring the curve of it. 

Moaning softly, Wesley pushed back again, trying to keep Angel's hand on his flesh. 

Angel took his hands off his lover, keeping them inches from his body. "Want to hear you beg," he gave a low growl. 

Wesley shivered in delight. "Angel, please, want you; need you. Please spank me, love." He tried to push his hips back but Angel held his hands away. "Angel, need to feel your touch. Want to feel you in me. " 

Smirking, Angel gave Wesley's cheek a slap, watching as it turned rosy. He lifted his hand to repeat and draw more moans out of his lover. "Mine." His hand came down faster and harder, but making nothing that wouldn't fade by morning. As he slowed down, he leaned over Wesley and placed kisses down the base of his spine. 

Yes, yours; always yours." Wesley turned his head over his shoulder to look at his lover. "Love everything you do to me." Letting go of the sheets, Wesley gripped his erection and gave it a series of quick pumps and long drawn-out strokes. "Feel so good, love." 

Angel's tongue trailed between the globes of his lover's ass, lightly teasing his hole. His hands moved to stop Wesley's hip when he felt his lover pushing against him. 

"God, Angel." Wesley groaned louder. He loved it when Angel rimmed him. "Please more... I need..." Wesley panted softly and stroked his erection harder. 

Angel pushed his tongue inside his lover. His own cock bobbed against his stomach, ready for far more attention than Angel currently gave it. Darting his tongue in and out, he listened as Wesley's moan grew more frequent. 

Wesley pushed back against Angel's mouth. He couldn't keep still or quiet. Instead, all he managed was to swear in between moans. Knowing he was close, Wesley reluctantly pulled his hand away from his length. "Please Angel..." Wesley's whole body was tight from holding back. 

Pulling out his tongue, Angel moved over his lover, cock hard and waiting for Wesley. Groaning, he pushed into Wesley's warm body. "Wes…" 

Wesley arched his back, pushing his hips all the way back to take Angel completely inside him. "God, Angel…" He kneaded his hands in the sheets. 

"Love you." Angel thrust into his lover at a steady pace, feeling Wesley adjust around him. He knew that in a few hours Wesley would board a plane for England and be gone for an unscheduled amount of time, making him want to stretch this out as long as he could. 

Wesley moaned, "Love you too." He gave opened mouth cries with every thrust. "Feel so wonderful." Picking up his hand from the sheets, he wrapped it around his cock and stroked it in time with Angel's thrusts. 

Placing his hands on Wesley's hips, Angel used his position for extra leverage. He gasped loudly as his lover clenched around him. 

"God, Angel, please." Wesley's cock was so hard and swollen that he wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. "Please, love..." He used every trick in that he knows to make Angel speed up. 

Adjusting his angle, Angel brushed his lover's hand aside and replaced it with his own. He felt Wesley shaking against him. "Come for me, Wes." 

"Fuck," Wesley moaned loudly. Groaning, he spilled over Angel's hand. Panting softly as he felt Angel's lips against the marks on his neck. "Angel..." 

With a rough growl, Angel slammed into his lover. His body tightened, and he came. Turning his head, he laid against Wesley's body; his arms wrapped tightly and holding his lover to him. 

Wesley panted softly, glad for his lover's grip. "Love you." He waited for a moment before speaking again. "We should go back to bed." 

"Do I have to move?" Angel didn't want to let go of his lover. 

"Yes. Because I can't move if you don't." Wesley squirmed under Angel. 

With a disappointing groan, Angel pulled out and then took Wesley into a hug. He didn't want to let his lover go and felt the warmth from him, concentrating on this moment. "I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered. "Love you." 

Wesley just held him, unable to speak in fear he would start crying. After a moment, Wesley pulled away once he was sure he wasn't going to cry. "Love you too. I'll call you every day." 

Placing his hand on the side of Wesley's face, Angel kissed him. "You can always e-mail too." 

Wesley smiled. "I will." He stood up and pulled on his robe. "Come on, before Connor wakes up." 

"Yes. He was having nightmares again." Angel tugged up his boxers and grabbed his robe. He took Wesley's hand in his. 

"It's normal for a child his age to have nightmares." Wesley left the sanctuary of his study and headed back to his room. Once inside he smiled at the way Connor was snuggling against Spike, much like the way Connor snuggles against Angel. He smiled at Angel and kissed his cheek. Walking to the bathroom, Wesley decided to shower then make breakfast. 

When he heard the water running, Angel slowly opened the door and poked his head around the corner. "Want company, honey?" 

Wesley stuck his head out of from behind the curtain. "Yes." He closed his eyes and let the hot water run over his scalp. 

Shucking off his sleep wear, Angel climbed in, already grinning from the heat of the steam. He leaned under the water and gave Wesley a kiss. Picking up the shampoo, he poured some on his hand. "Turn around." 

Wesley turned around and groaned as Angel washed his hair. Sighing softly, Wesley reached out and braced his palms against the cool titles. "I'm going to miss this." 

"Figures that you'd miss this." Angel rubbed little circles over his lover's scalp. 

"Well, I'll also miss Spike's blowjobs in the morning." Wesley chuckled as Angel slapped him on the arse. "Keep your hands where they belong." 

"They belong somewhere, do they? Maybe I need a little instruction." Angel smiled. 

"Perhaps you should wake Spike up and ask him?" Wesley tipped his head back and rinsed his hair. "Because I'm sure I don't have the time to instruct you." 

"Then you lose." Angel reached for the soap. His hand ran over his own cock, roughly stroking it. 

Wesley grinned and turned around. "Is it?" He glanced down at Angel's slowly hardening erection. "You're insatiable, you know that?" He gripped Angel's wrist. "I don't think your hand belongs there at all." 

Angel gave a loan moan as Wesley began to stroke his cock. Finding the soap again, his hand rubbed against Wesley's chest and pinched his nipple. 

Wesley arched into Angel's touch. "Stop it. I'm trying to concentrate here." He stroked Angel's cock harder. 

Chuckling, Angel grinned, letting his hand drop to his side. "Just trying to help." 

"Uh huh. Help. Is that what they are calling it these days?" Wesley licked at the water steaming down Angel's chest. 

"I call it many things." Angel pushed his hips into his lover's hand. He reached out for the shower wall to steady himself. Closing his eyes, his mouth slightly opened, tongue running over the top of his teeth. 

Wesley washed off Angel's cock and sank to his knees. He placed small kisses on his lover's stomach. Running his tongue along the shaft, Wesley grinned. "Amazing." 

Angel groaned, hips pushing toward his lover's mouth. "Isn't that my line?" 

"Nope. After all, I'm the one worshiping your gorgeous cock." Wesley licked the tip, tongue snaking under the foreskin. He moaned softly while wrapping his hands around the base and to fondle Angel's balls. 

His lover's touch made Angel ache for more. A soft smile crossed his face. "God, Wes." 

Wesley tugged harder on Angel's balls. He swallowed around Angel's cock and took more of it into his mouth. Groaning softly knowing his lover enjoyed the vibrations. 

Angel's hand ran through his lover's hair. He held still, holding back from moving, letting Wesley do as he pleased. Gasping, Angel's body tensed. 

Wesley pulled back, easing off Angel's cock. He stood up and shook his head. "You know I hate it when you hold back on me." 

Opening his eyes, Angel frowned. "I wasn't holding back; I was letting you do what you do, because you do it so well." His hand grasped Wesley's hip as he pulled him closer and kissed him. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth, letting his tongue slid and twist around Angel's. Reaching out, he grasped his lover and pulled him closer. Rubbing slightly against him, the water and Angel's skin made the friction extremely pleasurable. 

"Love you," Angel muttered. Lightly, he bit down on Wesley's bottom lip and sucked on it. His hand groped his lover's ass. 

Wesley groaned and arched closer to his lover's body. Instinctively, he spread his legs further apart to allow Angel's hands better access to his arse. 

Shifting his pelvis, Angel moved just enough so his aching cock bumped against Wesley's, something he loved about being practically the same height as his lover. He started to place kisses down Wesley's neck. 

Wesley moaned and tipped his head back. Gasping for breath, he rubbed against Angel harder. "Love you." 

Angel groaned, tasting the warm water rushing over Wesley's body. "Need you." 

Wesley moaned and wrapped his hands around Angel's waist. "Need you too." Knowing this was going to be the last time he would be with Angel until he came back from England, Wesley couldn't help it as tears ran down his cheeks, mingling with the water. 

Lifting his head up, Angel placed kisses down Wesley's cheeks where the tears landed. "I'll miss you too." Reaching his hand down between their bodies, he grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together. 

Wesley groaned and reached down. "Stop." Turning his head to capture Angel's mouth in a quick kiss. "I want you. Turn around, love." 

"Yes, sir." Smiling, Angel turned and placed his hand on the tiles for support. He pushed back when he felt Wesley's fingers trail between his cheeks. 

Wesley grinned and placed kisses along Angel's spine. "I just love it when you say that." He slipped two fingers roughly into Angel, letting the water serve as lube. Leaning up, he whispered in Angel's ear, "Say it again, and I just might fuck you." 

Angel shivered as Wesley's fingers scissored inside of him and brushed his prostate. "Please fuck me," he paused and moaned, "sir." 

Wesley groaned and licked Angel's neck. "You beg so prettily. You should do it more often." He bit down on Angel's earlobe and pulled his fingers out. "I don't think I will just yet." Wesley grinned and fondled his lover's arse. "You're not ready for me." He made a tsking noise and nudged Angel's legs father apart, and then brought his hand down in quick session on the globes of Angel's arse. 

Moaning at the soft stings of Wesley's hand making contact with his bottom, Angel grinned as he loved when Wesley went rougher with him. A slow need for touch burned its way through his body, and Angel let himself slip into the role. "More, sir. Please. Need you." 

Wesley pressed kisses along Angel's back and shoulders. He moaned and pressed against Angel's arse. Wrapping a hand around Angel's hips, he gripped his lovers' cock. "Angel..." He stroked the length for a moment, before stopping to grip Angel's hips. "Are you ready for me?" 

"Yes." Angel nodded. "Yours," he whispered when he felt Wesley's cock pushing against his hole. 

Wesley groaned as he entered Angel. He stopped moving when he was embedded fully. "Prefect. I love you so much." Wesley moved slowly inside his lover, drawing out the pleasure. 

"Love you." Angel slightly closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lover moving inside of him. His cock bobbed against his belly. 

Wesley brushed Angel's earlobe with his lips. "You forgot to say sir." 

"Sir." Angel shuttered when Wesley changed his angle and pushed against his spot, sending warm jolts of pleasure to his cock. "Fuck," he growled. 

Wesley wrapped a hand around Angel's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "God, Angel." He felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was close. "Want you to come for me." 

"Yes," Angel groaned with the tremble of release his body had stored waiting for Wesley's permission, "sir." He spurted into his lover's hand, clenching Wesley's cock inside of him. 

It was the 'sir' that did it for Wesley. He cried out and jerked once, then twice inside his lover. Panting hard, he slumped against Angel's back. 

Angel gave a satisfied moan and turned his head to find Wesley's lips. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth and pulled out of him. He felt his lover's arms around him, holding him close. "I hate it when you use your vampire speed." He kissed Angel again. 

"Maybe when you come home, I'll use my extra slow speed, keeping you hard and begging for hours." Angel smiled and picked up the soap to finish washing them. 

"Hmm, that sounds nice, expect the part where I don't come for hours." Wesley kissed Angel again. "I..." He shook his head. "I hate this part." 

"Me too." Angel turned off the water and handed Wesley a towel. "But your mother needs you. We'll survive without you for a little while." 

"You better." Wesley dried off. "Besides if you don't, who am I going to get to call me sir?" He snapped his towel at Angel and laughed. 

"Think Connor's cute teacher would be into that?" Angel grabbed the towel as Wesley snapped it toward him again. Pulling on it, he leaned over and kissed his lover. 

Wesley blushed and pulled away from the kiss. "If you want, I could always ask her?" 

Spike stood on the other side of the door, knocking loudly. "Someone in Batman pajamas needs to use the loo." 

Wesley grinned and wrapped his robe around him. Glancing at Angel to make sure he was decent, he opened the door. "All yours, Connor." He moved out of the bathroom and kissed Spike. "Morning." 

Connor brushed passed Wesley. "Daddy, leave. I can't go with you standing there." 

"Leaving." Angel followed the precession out of the bathroom. "Maybe we should get you some themed pajamas, Spike." His hand went to pull Spike toward him. 

Spike shirked him away. "Not wearing any sodding pjs." He frowned as his head hurt. 

"What's wrong, Spike?" Wesley moved closer to his lovers and placed a hand on Spike's forehead as if to check for fever. 

"I'm not exactly feeling great. I know it's all psychosomatic." Spike sighed. "Connor asked about the suitcases. Told him to ask you." 

Wesley sighed and pulled Spike closer. "Connor will be fine." He rubbed Spike's back. "Want me to make you some blood?" 

Connor came out of the bathroom, forgetting to flush the toilet and to wash his hands. "What's for breakfast?" 

"I didn't hear the toilet flush or the water running for you hands, go back to the bathroom. And I think we're going with cereal." Angel watched as Connor turned around and walked back inside the bathroom. He moved to put on his clothing. 

Wesley heated up blood for both Angel and Spike. He gave Connor a weak smile when he came out of the bathroom. "Spike said to ask you about the suitcases." 

"Are we going on a trip?" Connor asked as he climbed up to his seat and waited for Angel to put the boxes out so he could pick which one to eat. 

Angel shook his head and poured the cereal that Connor pointed to. "Wes needs to go to England." He looked to his lover to relay the rest. 

Wesley cleared his throat. "Yes. Connor, your grandfather was sick. He passed away last night. I'm going to go there to oversee, ah, everything." 

Connor frowned. "Passed away?" He glanced at Angel then back at Wesley. 

Wesley cleared his throat. "Yes, passed away like Cordy." 

Sniffing, Connor slipped down from the table and ran to get rabbit. He muttered into the stuff animal's ear and rocked himself on the bed. 

Angel put the milk back into the fridge and went after his son. Climbing on the bed, he ran his hand in Connor's hair. 

Connor snuggled into Angel's lap. He cried and held his rabbit tighter. "Rabbit is sad." 

"I know." Angel rubbed his son's back. "We're all sad." He turned his head when he felt Wesley's hand on his arm. 

"I have to go if I'm going to make the flight." Wesley leaned down and kissed Connor's head. "I'll call a taxi." 

Connor looked up and sniffed. "I have to pack." He squirmed in Angel's arms. 

"You're staying home with me and Spike." Angel held his son, noticing the similarities between Connor's and Wesley's behavior. "The wedding's today. I know how much you were looking forward to being the ring bearer." 

Connor frowned. "But Wes is going to England. I always go with Wes." He struggled harder in Angel's arms. "I want to go with Wes." 

Angel released Connor, watching him move toward Wesley with Rabbit in one hand. He sighed as their son turned his protests to Wesley. 

Wesley zipped up his jeans and scoped Connor up. "I'm sorry, Connor. You have to stay here and be a big boy. You have school, not to mention your duties to Fred and Gunn." Wesley felt like his heart ripped in two as Connor cried harder and clung to him. He walked toward Angel, rubbing circles on Connor's back. "You have duties Connor, just like I do. I'll be back soon. I promise." Wesley tried to hand Connor back to Angel, but that only made Connor cling harder. 

"It's going to be okay, Connor." Angel stood up next Wesley. "Wes will be home soon." 

Connor cried harder. "No, don't go. I want you to stay, daddy. Please." 

Wesley held Connor tightly for a moment. "Shh, I have to. I'll be home soon. Trust me." He glanced at Angel to take Connor from his arms. 

"Come on, Connor." Angel moved his arm between Connor and Wesley, trying to pry their son from Wesley's arms. "You need a bath before the wedding, and you don't want Wes to be late for his plane." 

Connor screamed and struggled in Angel's arms, but his father held him steadfastly. 

Wesley turned toward Spike. "Take care of them." Leaning close he kissed Spike gently, trying to block out Connor's cries. 

"Will do, love." Spike nodded. He felt even worse than he had been before. Connor still protested, and Spike didn't know how to react to him, always leave the discipline to his fathers. He remembered his harsh words to Wesley about staying with Angel after Connor was born and shook his head. 

Angel rocked his son in his arms. "It's okay," he said, over and over. "We need to say goodbye and help Wes carry his bags down." 

Connor shook his head; instead, he just stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

Wesley turned to Angel and Connor. He bent to kiss Connor's cheek and wipe away the tears, only to have his son turn his head away. "Be good Connor. I love you." He glanced up at Angel, needing his lover's strength now more than ever. 

"We'll be fine. Call me when you get there." Angel leaned in and kissed Wesley. "I love you." He moved back as Connor fidgeted between them. 

"I love you too." Wesley looked at his lover and son for one long moment before heading to the door. Bending down, he picked up his suitcase and carry-on. Glancing back at his family, he gave them one last look. He nodded at Spike and smiled at Angel. "I'll call when I get there." 

Angel watched as Spike followed Wesley out the door with his second suitcase. He sighed and let himself miss his lover for a moment, then took Connor toward the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Picking up the phone, Angel dialed the Wyndam-Pryce's estate number. He wished he was in England to comfort Wesley on the day of his father's funeral. Things had survived in L.A. without Wesley, but his presence was noticeably missing, especially at Gunn and Fred's wedding. "Hey," he smiled as he heard Wesley's voice on the other end of the line. 

Wesley smiled. "I was just thinking about you." He pulled at his tie loosening it. "How's Connor? Spike?" 

"Connor's doing fine. He misses you." Angel left out that Connor had attempted to run away from home during the reception and how Spike helped him pack finger sandwiches. Of course, he only went as far as the garden and hid under a jasmine bush. And then there was Wilbur. "And Spike…" Angel groaned and remembered how tired he was. 

"And Spike?" Wesley prompted. He was relived to hear that Connor was fine, but was worried about his other lover. "You didn't stake him, did you?" 

"Almost." Angel shook his head. "Of course, I wouldn't stake him. Last night, he thought it would be a good idea to take Viagra, just to see what it would do." 

Wesley laughed. "Spike doesn't need Viagra. In fact, you both need the anti-Viagra. Please tell me nothing happened." 

"Nothing besides me being tired. I thought about chaining him to the bed all day, but I need his help with Connor and the business, which is also just fine. We've had several cases, and with you gone and Fred on her honeymoon, our research sucks; everything's been pretty normal." Angel drummed his fingers on the desk. "How are you holding up?" 

Wesley hated that question. Everyone asked him that. When he told them that he was fine, people always followed it with, 'if there is anything I can do?' Sighing, Wesley laid down on the bed. "Fine." He toed off his shoes and let them dropped to the floor, in an uncharacteristically lazy moment. "Wish I could tuck you into bed. Speaking of bed, shouldn't you be there? Instead of sitting at my desk?" 

"Vampire, honey. Besides I like your desk, especially with you bent over it." 

Wesley moaned softly. "Me too, but I'm not there." He closed his eyes and laid a hand on his stomach. "Wish I was." 

"Wish you were too. I miss you." Angel kicked his feet up on the desk. 

"You know, before I come home, you should polish my desk." Wesley placed the phone between his ear and shoulder. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt. 

"And why is that?" Angel leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. 

"So you can fuck me on it without worrying about the dirt you might have sullied it with." Wesley smiled. 

"There's no dirt. I think you're mistaking me for someone who's five," Angel protested. 

"At least Connor knows better than to put his feet up on the tables." Wesley sighed. "Hold on." He put the phone down and removed his shirt, then his slacks. "All right; I'm back." Slipping under the covers, Wesley curled up. "So does Spike miss me?" 

"Wait," Angel frowned, "how do you know I have my feet on the table? I'm the one with the super hearing." 

Wesley laughed. "One, because I know you; and two, I heard the chair squeak." 

"Oh." Angel sighed. "Of course, Spike misses you. He's having problems sleeping; well, we all are. I think last night was one of the first nights that Connor hasn't come either crawling into our bed or demanding that I not leave his room until he's asleep." 

"Is he having nightmares?" Wesley was worried. Connor normally slept through the night, but just last month, he was plagued with nightmares. 

"Just a few. I think he just misses you." Angel didn't want Wesley to become worked up over what he couldn't help. "How are things in England? How's your mom?" 

"She's doing a best as she can under these circumstances." Wesley paused and cleared his throat. "I was just about to go to bed. Give my love to Connor." 

"I will." Angel slightly turned the chair. "Since you're going to bed, you're naked right?" 

"Well if you must know...yes. I was undressing at the same time I put you on hold." Wesley yawned softly and reached for the glass of water next to the bed. 

"I miss that. You naked next to me." 

"I miss it too. It's hard to fall asleep without being smothered by you and Spike. Miss waking up with you pressing against me, kissing my neck, and whispering parts of your dreams in my ear." 

Angel groaned. His head tilted, looking at the door. "Miss running my hands along your body. Letting my kisses make you moan, make you hard." 

"Angel..." Wesley blushed and reached to turn off the light. He felt like a schoolboy who was sneaking a porno rag for a quick wank under the covers. 

"Rolling you over and slowly sliding on top of you. Kissing you, softly and sweetly. You squirming under me, wanting me to go faster." Angel felt his cock start to stir. Reaching down, he rubbed his hand over his crotch. 

Wesley touched his fingers to his lips. He felt himself start to stiffen with his lover's voice. He felt guilty and wanted to stop. Somehow it didn't feel right, but on the other hand that was what made it so enticing. Wesley wanted more. "Angel," he moaned softly. "Need you please." 

"Slowly, I start to move, placing kisses down your body. Admiring the warm feeling of your body as your blood moves to the surface; god, I miss that." 

Wesley moaned again. He traced his fingertips over the bite mark Angel recently made, gasping softly, "God, I miss you. Did you know I can get hard just by watching your hands?" Wesley moaned again, whispering, "I'm hard now." 

"What's that? I didn't catch the last part. But that's good to know about my hands." Angel stroked his clothed-covered erection and closed his eyes. 

Wesley blushed and ran his hands down his chest. "I said I'm hard now. Hard from your voice. I want you." 

"Want you too. I'm unbuttoning my pants right now." Angel's hand slid up and popped the top button. "Where was I?" He gave a small moan. "Kissing down your body. Taking a deep breath and letting the air rush over your cock. Leaning down and taking the tip into my mouth." 

Wesley groaned louder. He ran his hand down and gripped his erection, gathering the pre-come in his hand. "Tease." 

"Not a tease. I just like to enjoy every nuance of your body. You're beautiful." Taking his cock out, Angel began to touch himself. 

"I'm blushing," Wesley groaned and stroked his cock. He made sure to be more vocal for his lover's enjoyment. "Angel..." He dropped the phone onto the bed as he reached to fondle his balls. 

"Wes?" Angel frowned as he heard the phone hit the sheets. "Wes? You there?" 

Wesley groaned in frustration and picked up the phone. "Here, just having a bit of coordination trouble. I need at least another arm." 

Angel chuckled. "I'd help out if I was there - take your cock in my hand and stroke it." 

Wesley moaned and started to stroke himself again. "Is that all you would do?" He closed his eyes and licked his lips. "I was hoping that you would let me put my cock inside you." 

"We could do that." Angel smirked, thumb rolling over the tip of his cock. "Where would you like me, sir?" 

Wesley moaned and arched his hips up. "God..." He stroked his erection harder. "Want…you... straddling me. My cock buried deep inside you. Want to be able to stroke you, to watch your… Please." Wesley words halted as his pleasure increased. 

"Mmm..." Angel purred. "Love the feeling of you inside me. Only for you, Wes. Pressing down on you, clenching you inside of me." 

"Fuck... Angel." Wesley dropped the phone again as he came. He panted a moment and then picked the phone up again. "Never can control myself around you. I'm like a bloody teenager." His face turned red in embarrassment. 

Angel softly laughed again. "Don't worry about it." He pulled tissues out the box to clean up himself as he came when Wesley said his name. "If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty crazy about you too." 

"I would've never noticed. Did you..." Wesley trailed off as he reached for his box of tissues to clean up the sheets and himself as best he could. 

"Come? Yeah." Angel's smile disappeared as he tucked himself back into his pants. "I love you. Do you know when you're going to come home?" 

"Not yet. I love you." Wesley sighed softly. "We better get off. I know how expensive this is." 

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon." Angel nodded as they finished saying their goodbyes, and he hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley stayed in England for another week, until his mother practically forced him to get on a plane and go home. So eager to be home with his family that he didn't think twice about it and booked his return on the next flight out. He arrived at LAX in the early hours of dawn and took a taxi to the Hyperion, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep snuggled between his vampire lovers. 

He left the bags near his office and slowly made his way upstairs. Quickly, he checked on Connor and smiled as his son slept peacefully. He walked in and tucked the tossed blankets around him, kissing his forehead. Wesley walked toward his room and shut the door. His smile grew wider as he glanced at the bed: Angel hugged a pillow close to him, while Spike was spread out on his stomach, taking up most of the bed. He stripped off his clothing and left it in a pile near the door. Naked, he strode to the bed and crawled between his lovers. 

Moaning, Angel rolled over. He figured that Spike had gotten up and come back to bed for the tenth time that night, and he was surprised to find that the person he took into his arms was warm. "Wes," he whispered; smiling as he inhaled his lover's scent and received a kiss. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" 

"Wanted to surprise you." Wesley yawned and snuggled closer to Angel. "Hmm, missed this." 

"Me too. Love you." Angel held his lover tightly to him. 

"So fucking glad you're home, love." Spike had woken up in the commotion. "Missed you." Turning, he wrapped his arms around Wesley. "Don't know what I'd do if I had to put up with him by myself another day." 

Wesley turned his head and gave Spike a quick kiss. "From what I heard you were doing very well without me. Angel told me that you took Viagra. He was complaining how tried he was." Wesley grinned and turned around in Angel's arms, pressing his back against Angel's chest and wrapping his arms around Spike. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

"Wasn't sleeping very well." Spike nuzzled against Wesley. "Complaining, was he? Wasn't like he fucked me the whole night. In fact, the bastard tied me up for several hours and let me be frustrated. Thought I was going to explode. Couldn't image what the stuff would do to a human." 

"Probably have a massive heart attack, considering how many you took," Angel answered, pressing kisses into Wesley's shoulders. 

"Have to compensate for being a vamp." Spike's hand ran over Wesley's hip. 

Wesley smiled and closed his eyes. He allowed his fingers to curl in Spike's hair tugging him closer for a kiss. "Sounds like you had fun." He pushed his hips back and rubbed his arse against Angel's groin. "Did you clean my desk like I told you?" 

"Used Spike's ass." Angel grinned and pressed against his lover. 

Wesley sighed. "Poor Spike." He ran his hands down Spike's arse, cupping it roughly and pulling him closer. "Angel's very lucky I wasn't here for that. After all, I might have had to punish him." 

"Pretty hard to punish someone who gets off on it." Tilting his head up, Spike's mouth found Wesley's, tongue pushing into between his lover's lips. 

Wesley groaned and kissed Spike hard. His hands kneaded the globes of his arse. He couldn't seem to get enough of his lover's mouth. 

Moaning, Spike rubbed himself against Wesley's thighs. "Missed you, pet," he whispered when Wesley slightly broke their kiss. He gasped when Wesley pressed back for another kisses with more intensity than the first. 

Wesley groaned into Spike's mouth; he brought his hands up and gripped Spike's wrists. Rolling over so he was on top of Spike, Wesley pinned his lover's arms above his head. Breaking the kiss, he turned his head to glance at Angel. The look he gave him was not only daring and heated, but almost hungry. 

Angel licked his lips; the little bit of touching he'd received from Wesley made him hard and needy, mostly the result of missing his lover. Granted having Spike saved him from the extreme sexual frustration he'd had when Wesley took Connor to England, but he'd missed Wesley a lot more than he'd realized. 

Wesley grinned and bent his head down to Spike's chest. He placed light kisses all the way down his body. Reaching Spike's stomach, Wesley looked up at Angel again and bit Spike's stomach lightly. 

"Wes..." Tipping his head back into the pillows, Spike's lower torso lifted toward Wesley's mouth. He groaned as Wesley's teeth scrapped down his body. 

Angel smirked at Wesley, knowing that he was doing all the things he enjoyed with Spike. "He's quite pretty spread out like that." He watched as Wesley pushed Spike's legs further apart. 

"Yes, he is." Wesley trailed his tongue down Spike's cock, moaning softly. "Open the trunk." Pushing Spike's legs up, Wesley moved down and licked around Spike's hole, teasing him with his tongue. 

Spike groaned and pushed against Wesley. His hand gathered the sheets. "More," he muttered as he felt the tip of Wesley's tongue enter him. 

Wesley fucked Spike's hole with his tongue, and then pulled away as Spike started to moan in a steady rhythm. Sitting up, Wesley smiled and watched Spike writhing for attention. "Shhh… Just wait." He slipped off the bed and went to the trunk Angel opened up. Pulling out a few items, he arranged them on the bed. 

Wesley lubed up the vibrating butt plug and slipped it into Spike. "I missed you." Then he slipped on a deluxe erection maker cock ring, snapping it closed around Spike's balls and cock. He tugged on the D-ring at the bottom to make Spike's balls push down even more. With a sly grin, Wesley attached a heavy, weighted leash to the D-ring. "You're so pretty." 

Moving behind Wesley, Angel wrapped his arms around him. He tried not to laugh at Spike who looked a little peeved to be decorated like a bondage Christmas tree. Taking the nipple clamps from Wesley's hand, Angel placed them on Spike and gave a slight tug to the chain connecting them, eliciting a yelp and a dirty look from Spike. 

Wesley turned on the vibrator and smiled. "God, you're so sexy, but you're missing something." Standing up, he headed to the bathroom and returned. He placed some hair gel in his hands and rubbed them together, geling Spike's hair into small spikes and grinned. "All most done." He grabbed the damp towel and wiped the gel off his hands. Picking up eyeliner, he leaned over Spike. "Look up." 

"Since when do you know how to put on eyeliner, pet?" Spike tired not to blink as Wesley approached his eye with the mascara brush. He tried to ignore the vibration flowing through his body as the plug attempted move out of him. Not to mention he felt a pull on the chain attached the cock ring. "Will you bloody stop that, Angel." 

"Angel, stop tugging on Spike's chain." He finished with Spike's eyeliner. "Faith showed me. Don't ask." He picked up the spiked wrist cuffs and fastened them to his lover's wrists. "Almost done." Clicking off the butt plug, Wesley pushed it back into Spike. Standing, he moved to where he dropped his coat and pulled out a small box. "I brought you something from England. Go on open it." He laid the box on Spike's stomach. 

Opening the box, Spike pulled out a thin black collar. "Wes, you didn't have to." He smiled, remembering the last collar he'd received, one from Angelus. "Thank you." 

Wesley leaned down and kissed Spike. "Do you like it, really?" 

"Yes, I love it. Will you put it on me?" Spike lifted his head up and let Wesley hook the collar in the back. 

Wesley smiled and took in the sight of his lover. "So pretty, Spike." He kissed him gently. "What do you think Angel?" 

Moving over to the bed, Angel reached down and felt the collar around Spike's neck. It was nice, better than nice, expensive and sturdy. He nodded his approval and pulled Wesley closer to him, kissing him roughly. 

Wesley moaned and melted into the kiss. He pressed his body against Angel's and broke the kiss. "Glad you like it." Pulling away, Wesley turned his attention back to Spike. "So pretty." He ran his fingers over the leather; bending down, he nuzzled Spike's neck. He tugged on the nipple clamps. "Want you." 

Spike groaned at the sharp pain. "Yours. You have me. Think I'd let just anyone do this to me?" As Wesley ran his finger under the collar, he ran his hands along his lover's side down to his bottom. 

Wesley reached for the lube and placed it Spike's hand. Gently, he removed the butt plug and laid on his back. His own cock rested heavy on his stomach. "Come here." He reached out and pulled Spike on top of him. 

As Spike climbed on Wesley, he began to feel the stretch in his balls from the leather divider. Opening the lube, he slicked Wesley's cock and quickly moved over his lover, moving the weighted chain out from under them and positioning himself. Gasping as Wesley filled him, his lover took away that empty feeling left by the toy. When Spike began to move, he felt the chain tugging and the clamps, cock leaking. 

Wesley moaned and gripped Spike's cock. "God." He closed his eyes and pushed his hips up, driving himself deeper into Spike. His hands moved in time with his thrusts. "Missed you." Unsnapping the cock ring, Wesley stroked Spike harder. "Want you to come for me, baby." 

Spike didn't heard Wesley's words as the intensity of his long staved off orgasm rushed through him. He trembled and almost fell off Wesley, but felt strong arms holding him up. 

Wesley dug his nails into Spike's hips, holding off his own orgasm and panting with the effort. "Doesn't he look so beautiful when he comes?" 

"Very." Angel undid the nipple clamps and laid them on the nightstand, then started to pull Spike off Wesley. 

Spike pushed against him. "Can move my bloody self if you're so eager to get rid of me." Reaching his hand to the bed, he rolled over on his back. 

"Will you knock it off, Spike." Angel glared at him. "I was only trying to help you." 

"Can do just fine on my own. Thank you very much." Unhooking the wrist cuffs, Spike placed them on the floor with the discarded butt plug. Pulling up the blankets around him, he left the collar on. "What? You don't think I felt just how you were looking at me?" 

Wesley sighed and rolled over to Spike. "Shh, it's okay." He pulled him close and kissed him, tugging the blanket down. 

"No." Spike made a counter-tug of the blankets. "He needs you more than me." 

Wesley let go of the blanket. He picked up the damp towel off the floor and wiped Spike's come off his chest and stomach. He maneuvered so his back faced both of his lovers. What should and was a joyful reunion was ruined, and it was Wesley's fault. _I should leave the games to Angel, because I can't seem to do them without hurting someone._

"Hey." Angel ran his hand down his lover's arm and took the rag from him, to finish cleaning off Spike. He kissed Wesley's cheek. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley turned around. "I just don't want to be the one that ruins everything all the time." 

"You didn't ruin anything." Angel pulled him closely into his arms. "We were arguing." 

"I just got back, and you are arguing over me. Can we just have one night of peace?" Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. "Please." 

"Alright. But you do know that it's just our way. It's not a reflection on you." Angel kissed Wesley's brow. "Let's make love. I've missed you so much." 

"Missed you too. And I know I'm just jet lagged." Wesley snuggled in Angel's arms and kissed his neck. "And tired." He yawned. 

Angel rubbed his lover's back. "We can go to sleep if you'd like. I understand that you're tired." 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and gently laid back pulling his lover on top of him. He kissed him softly, letting his tongue slowly penetrate Angel's lips. Arching his body up, Wesley moaned into his lover's mouth. Wrapping one hand in Angel's hair, keeping their lips pressed together as their tongue twirled and rubbed against each other. 

Groaning into Wesley's mouth, Angel moved against him, positioning himself so their cocks bumped against each other. He enjoyed the taste of his lover's mouth, pouring out how much he missed Wesley into the kiss. 

Shivering, Wesley tugged and scratched at Angel's back, trying to pull him closer. Tipping his head back, he gasped Angel's name and panted softly, "Love you." Rocking his hips up faster and harder, his need overwhelmed any other thoughts Wesley might have. 

"Love you too." Angel reached for the lube. His hand groped the sheets, coming up empty as he was preoccupied with kissing and touching Wesley. 

Wesley kissed down Angel's jaw and then swiftly back up again. His nails dug into his lover's shoulders as he wrapped on leg around Angel's hip, writhing under his lover's body, eager to come. 

"Looking for this." Spike held the lube in front of Angel who quickly swiped it from him. "Yeah, you're welcome." 

Angel moaned as Wesley nipped at his neck. He pulled his lover's legs up, cock prepared and waiting for Wesley's body. "I love you." 

Trembling now, Wesley muttered against Angel's skin. "Please." His words mixed with his caresses. 

Angel pushed into his lover. "Perfect. My beautiful Wes." He groaned as he felt Wesley clench around him, slowly starting to thrust. "Need you." 

"God, Angel." Wesley tried to make Angel speed up, but his lover refused. Frustrated, Wesley leaned up on his elbows and bit Angel's neck hard. His voice was rough with need as he mumbled against Angel's skin, "Fuck me." 

Gasping, Angel thrust harder into his lover. He smelt the blood that Wesley had drawn. "Mine." 

Wesley rocked harder into Angel, rubbing his cock against his lover's stomach. "Yours." He kissed Angel again, hard and aching, as he felt his balls tighten. 

"Missed you," Angel groaned, bucking inside his lover. He kissed Wesley, tasting the blood on his lips and mouth. His tongue moved in the same rhythm as his thrust. 

Wesley groaned into Angel's mouth. His tongue danced in Angel's mouth; forming the words he wanted to say but was unable to at this point. Reaching over, Wesley sought for Spike's hand, wanting to have them both touching him but only found sheets. He shook harder as he held off his impending orgasm. 

"What do you need?" Angel broke there kiss, knowing that Wesley held back, waiting for something. He continued their pace. 

Wesley groaned, "God..." He continued to search for Spike's hand and ignored Angel question. Leaning up, he captured Angel's mouth again. 

Shaking his head, Spike placed his hand in Wesley's. He watched Wesley in the same position with Angel that he'd occupied several times a night, under him and writhing against him. Sure he lost his temper with Angel and his games, but it wasn't like Angel didn't make sure his partner or partners slept only after being fucked into a coma. 

Wesley clenched Spike hand tightly. Only then did he allow himself release. Crying out against Angel's mouth as waves of pleasure flowed down his body. 

Angel thrust through Wesley's quaking body. He groaned and came, mouth assaulting his lover. 

Wesley groaned and broke Angel's kiss. His lips were swollen and bruised. "Love you." As Angel pulled out, Wesley rolled over and pulled Spike closer. He tugged on Spike's blanket and yawned. 

"Love you too." Angel kissed his lover, and then helped Wesley pull the sheets around them. "Goodnight, Spike." He leaned over his lover and kissed Spike. 

Wesley smiled and snuggled against Spike. One hand wrapped around his waist the other fingering the choker. He felt Angel press against him, and Wesley made a small noise of pleasure. 

Relaxing into the bed and against Wesley, Angel closed his eyes assured that tonight was going to the first in a long time that he and Spike slept through.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesley felt something tickle his face and muttered, "Spike stop." When Spike didn't move, Wesley opened his eyes and yelped as Wilbur, the bunny, scrambled off Wesley's chest as he sat up. "What the fuck!" 

Angel jolted awake when he heard Wesley yell. Connor had come into their room, another nightmare, and everyone, but he, had slept through his climbing in. Of course, Connor had brought Wilbur with him. As the rabbit scattered toward Connor, Angel scooped her up in his arms, handing her to Connor who looked frightened by Wesley's outburst. 

"Bloody hell." Wesley felt like his chest was burning, glancing down he saw that he was bleeding. "What the hell is that thing?" 

"That's Wilbur," Angel answered. He touched Wesley's chest; the scratches were superficial. "Connor's rabbit." He had hoped to introduce Wesley to Wilbur in a better way. 

"Since when does Connor have a rabbit?" Wesley batted Angel's hand away. He wasn't very pleased to have woken up with a rabbit on his chest. 

Connor had his hands over Wilbur's eyes and held him close. "I got him when I ran away." 

Wesley glared at Angel. "Ran away?" 

"Connor was upset at the reception because of you being gone and his grandfather… So he decided to run away." Angel knew that he wasn't explaining this very well. 

Spike rolled over. "Don't worry, pet. He only went as far as under the first jasmine bush. Plus I packed him some finger sandwiches, not to mention both Angel and I were watching him the whole time." 

Connor snuggled up against Angel; both him and Wilbur were shaking. 

Wesley glared at Angel, then at Spike. "Let me see if I get this straight. Connor throws a fit, and instead up dealing with it like an adult would, you not only allowed him to run away, but you packed him some food. Then you went and bought him a bloody rabbit as a reward? Angel, didn't we discuss that Connor wouldn't have any more pets, especially ones that could be put in a stew?" 

Connor cried out and held tighter to Wilbur. "Daddy, don't let Wesley put her in a stew." 

"Wilbur's not going in a stew, Connor. Your father's just being…English." Angel held his son tightly to him. "I didn't buy Connor a rabbit; Connor found Wilbur under the jasmine bush. We put an ad in the paper to see if anyone owned her, and no one called. The vet said that people dump rabbits off all the time, and clearly, since she's mostly white, Wilbur's not a wild rabbit." 

"She's a Himalayan, according to the internet," Spike offered. He'd grown fond of Wilbur and helped Connor research about taking care of rabbits. 

"I don't believe you two. I thought at least one of you…" Wesley glared at Angel pointedly. "Would be adult about this." He then got out of bed and pulled on his robe. "Angel, you know what happened to Connor's fish; do you want to see that happen again?" 

"It's not going to happen again, and you're scaring Connor." Angel glanced down at his lap where Connor was curled almost in a ball with Wilbur and Rabbit in the middle. "Look around you, everything's fine. Our business is doing good, better than when you left. Connor's going to school everyday, and Spike and I survived by ourselves. So Connor has a rabbit. Big deal. You don't have to take care of it; Spike and I will." 

"Fine." Wesley was hurt by Angel's tone and his words. "Sounds like you have everything taken care of. Better than when I was here. Maybe I should have stayed in England longer; it's not like you need me here." Wesley grabbed his key from the nightstand and headed out the door to his study. 

Angel shook his head and pried his son out of his arms, handing him to Spike. Putting on his robe, he walked to Wesley's study. The door was locked. He knocked on it. 

Wesley unlocked the door and glared at Angel. "What?" He didn't move to let his lover in; instead he barred the doorway. 

"I need you and love you. Just thought you should know." Angel stayed at the door, looking into his lover's eyes; he'd dug himself out of worse arguments than this before. 

Wesley waited, and when Angel didn't say anything else, he calmly closed and relocked the door. 

"Fuck." Angel's hand hit the wall. "If you want to tell me what else I did that pissed you off, let me know," he shouted just loud enough that he knew Wesley heard him. 

Wesley leaned against the door and calmly spoke loud enough for Angel to hear him. "Go to hell." 

"Already been there, thank you very much," Angel responded and walked down the hallway back to his room where Spike was feeding Connor and Wilbur. 

Wesley unlocked the door and went downstairs. He went through his carry-on and pulled out an envelope. He saw Faith sitting on the counter at the lobby. "Faith, I need you to do me a favor."


	6. Chapter 6

Faith knocked at Angel's door. She held in her hand the envelope Wesley gave her to give to Angel. She smiled as Angel opened the door. "Morning, boss." She handed him the envelope. "Wes wants you to read this." 

"Thanks, Faith." Angel took the envelope from her hands, wishing that Wesley delivered it himself. "How are things?" 

"Good. Want me to go out and get some donuts and carrots?" Faith leaned against the doorway. Even though it was early in the morning, Faith had her sunglasses on. 

"I think Wilbur and Connor would be your best friends all day." Angel smiled. His hand fidgeted, tapping the envelope against his leg. 

"Right. So I'm off, unless..." Faith poked her head in the room. "Hey kiddo, want to go out and get something to eat?" 

Connor smiled and scrambled to the door. "Can I, daddy? Can we take Wilbur? She needs to practice walking with her leash." 

"Wilbur needs to stay here. Places that sell food don't let pets inside." Angel ran his hand through his son's hair. 

Connor sniffed and held Wilbur closer. He walked back to Spike. "Spike, will you take care of her for me?" 

"Of course." After setting the rabbit on his lap, Spike picked up a napkin and wiped Connor's nose. "Wilbur will be fine." 

"Okay." Connor leaned over and gave Wilbur a kiss, and then gave Spike a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." He ran to Angel and hugged him. "I'll be back soon. Be good." Connor ran to his room. "Faith, what can I wear?" 

"Jeans and a t-shirt. Bring your jacket," Angel answered for Faith. "Have fun." 

"Don't worry boss. I'll get him high on sugar and give him back to you." Faith grinned and turned to go check on Connor, but Angel grabbed her arm. 

"What's with the sunglasses?" Angel questioned her. 

Faith sighed and took them off. She sported a nasty looking black eye. "No big, you should see the other guy though. If you ask nicely I'll show you the other bruises." She slid the shades back on and lightly punched Angel in the arm. 

Angel gave her a half-smile. "Demon?" 

Spike turned in his chair and faced the doorway, his hand petting Wilbur. "Don't let him give you the team lecture." 

Faith grinned. "Wasn't a demon, and don't need a lecture. Especially about sex. Though if you guys wanna put on a show for me sometime, it would be wicked." Faith laughed at Angel's face. "Just teasing. God, Angel, you need to relax. Tell you what, I'll take Connor for the day." 

"I take it that you heard the shouting." Angel frowned, still upset from his argument with Wesley. "I try to relax, but apparently, that's when we get bunnies." 

Faith held up a hand. "I don't want to know." She put her hand to Angel's mouth. "No, really don't want to know what you do with Wilbur. So I'm going to go now and make sure that Connor doesn't get traumatize." She moved away from Angel and went to Connor's room. 

Angel shrugged his shoulder and turned back inside, closing the door. "Ever get the feeling that you missed something?" 

Spike snorted. "You miss a lot. Though ouch on Faith being delivery girl." 

"He's mad at you too." Angel sat down next to Spike and opened the envelope. 

"Yeah, but I have a tight arse; you on the other hand are a tight arse." Spike took a sip of his blood. 

"Really not in the mood, Spike." Angel started to read. It was a legal document - one that entitled Connor with half of the Wyndam-Pryce assets and the other half on upon the death of Kathryn. Wesley was named as trustee until Connor turned 21-years-old, but with the stipulation that all moneys used from the fund while Connor was a minor would be from accrued interest. "Fuck." In other words, Roger had assured that even after his death, Wesley wouldn't be inheriting a dime of Wyndam-Pryce assets. Scanning down the rest of the page, Angel about fainted when he saw just how much his son had inherited. "Jesus." 

"What?" Spike asked for the third time. He watched as Angel ignored his question, quickly dressed, and left. 

Wesley sat in his office until Faith left with Connor. Glancing around, he noticed the small changes Angel made in his absence. He was gathering his personal items when Angel found him. 

"I'm sorry." Angel stood near the doorway, watching Wesley and waiting for an invitation to come in. 

Wesley nodded. "Thank you." He gathered the few personal items in his arms. "Guess the office is yours. At least you don't have to listen to me complaining about your feet on my desk anymore." 

"I don't want it. You know that." Angel moved toward Wesley and placed his hand on his arm. "You're better at this than me. Remember what happened when I actually ran the business?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Angel, please; I don't want to fight. The business is yours, always has been. Connor can keep his rabbit; I just wish you told me." 

"That wasn't exactly the way I wanted you to meet Wilbur. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Angel gave Wesley a smile. "No more fighting." 

Wesley nodded. "I want to bring these things to my study. Then if possible, I want to go back to bed." 

"Sleep would be good. Spike's probably ready for his afternoon nap too." Angel leaned in and kissed Wesley's cheek. "Would you like me to help? With the stuff?" 

Wesley nodded and handed Angel the few notebooks and pictures. "Thank you." He clicked off the light and followed Angel upstairs. "Just leave it our room for now. I'll move it to the study later." He walked into the bedroom. 

Spike stood naked in the middle of the room, drying his hair with a towel. He'd put Wilbur back in her cage a little while after Connor left. "Everything good and fine?" 

Wesley nodded. He ached as he stared at Spike. He missed his lovers' day to day actives that watching Spike dry his hair could bring tears to his eyes. 

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. "He does look very pretty with the collar you bought him." 

"Yes." Wesley didn't move; he just stood there watching Spike. He licked his lips. "He looked pretty last night too, all dressed up for my pleasure." 

"Do anything for you, pet." Spike walked toward Wesley and held out his hand. "Look tired. Let's go to sleep, and let Angel take his shower." 

Wesley took Spike's hand and pulled him close. "Okay," he whispered as he laid his head on his lover's shoulder. As Angel moved toward the bathroom, Wesley glanced at Angel's back and sighed softly. Turning around toward the bed, Wesley took off his robe and slipped under the sheets. 

Spike snuggled next to Wesley. "Glad your home." He sighed happily as Wesley's ran his finger under the collar. 

"Me too." Wesley smiled. "I missed you both so much. It was hard to sleep without you and Angel." He tugged on the leather collar. "I'm glad you like this." 

"I love it." Spike kissed Wesley. "Did get much sleep here either. Connor seemed to have a nightmare about every night. I think Angel was too. Not that he'd ever admit it." 

Wrapping his arms around Spike, Wesley held him close. "What were the nightmares about?" 

"Just your run of the mill boogeyman would be my guess. He's not exactly big with the sharing; suppose that'd scare him more." Spike nuzzled his head against Wesley's chest. "One night, Angel and Faith were patrolling late, and he had one. Was crying for you, even Angel couldn't calm him down once he was home." 

Wesley frowned. He stroked Spike's hair absentmindedly. "Connor's not use to me being gone." Guilt crashed over him, chilling him. "I hated not taking him with me." 

"You did what you had to. Your mum needed you in England." Spike looked up at Wesley, watching his facial expressions. 

Wesley nodded and gave Spike a quick kiss. "Think Angel's upset that I didn't give him his gift last night?" 

"A little. Mostly mad about you fucking me first. I might be both of yours, but you're his." Spike smiled when he watched Wesley's frown increase. "Wouldn't worry about it. You know he missed you so much that he started to dote over me." 

Wesley chuckled. "Don't tell me that he was giving you gifts and telling you romantic things?" 

"Was excruciatingly painful. Even tried to pick fights with him, and while he didn't cave like he does with you, he turned it around to be all soppy." Spike rolled his eyes. "He gives a bad name to souled vamps everywhere." 

Wesley laughed. "Spike, you're such a brat." He gave his lover another kiss. 

"Going to do something about it?" Raising his eyebrow, Spike moved in to kiss Wesley again. 

Wesley slipped his hands down Spike's back and under the sheet. He gave Spike a light tap on his arse. Turning his head to the side, he let his lover's kiss hit his jaw instead of his lips. "Might have to put that cock ring on you and not let you come all day." 

"That'd be cruel and unusual punishment." Spike nipped at Wesley's jaw line. 

"What would be cruel and unusual punishment?" Angel stepped out of the bathroom, letting out a cloud of steam. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of pants. 

Wesley glanced over at Angel and grinned. "Then perhaps I should do that to you instead?" He fingered Spike's collar and noticed Angel's eyes narrowed slightly. He turned his attention back to Spike. "Kiss my neck." He pointed to Angel's mark on his neck. "Right here." 

Angel finished zipping his pants and shook his head as Spike kissed Wesley's neck. Walking over to the bed with his belt in hand, he brought it down hard across Spike's ass. 

"Fuck. What did you bloody do that for? Haven't you heard to warming me up first?" Spike turned and glared at Angel. "Besides Wesley asked." 

Wesley slipped his hands over Spike's arse and kneaded the flesh. "It's okay, baby." He kissed along Spike's jaw. He kept his eyes open, staring at Angel and the leather belt he fondled in his hands. Wesley moaned softly and shifted under Spike. His erection started to swelled the more he watched Angel. 

"Move your hands, Wes." Angel climbed on to the bed. 

Wesley moved his hands up, tangled them in Spike's hair, and kissed him softly. 

Angel hit Spike with the belt again, only this time softer, enough to make him want more. When he saw the slight wiggle from Spike's bottom, he smiled and slapped him again. 

Groaning, Spike moved into the leather and gathering friction from rubbing against Wesley's thigh on the down stroke. He continued to sloppily kiss his lover. 

Wesley moaned and pushed Spike off him. Reaching out, he grabbed Angel's wrist and pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily. At the same time, he reached down with his free hand to stroke Spike's cock. Breaking the kiss, Wesley grinned. "Did I give you permission to punish Spike?" 

"Don't need your permission." Angel smiled and kissed Wesley again. His legs entangled with Wesley's. Breaking the kiss, he began to kiss Wesley's neck, claiming it as his own. 

Wesley moaned and stroked Spike harder, while arching up toward Angel. "Yes, you do." Gasping as Angel nipped him, Wesley pulled away. "What time is it?" 

"About one, pet," Spike answered. He took this opportunity to kiss Wesley. 

Wesley pulled away from Spike. "Angel, you need to go downstairs." 

Nodding, Angel stood up and looped the belt through his pants. "This better be good." He frowned at his over-consciousness of the tightness in his pants. Wrapping his fingers around Spike's collar, Angel pulled him backward and closer to him. "You better make sure he sleeps at some point." 

Wesley waited until Angel left the room. He grinned at Spike. "Come on." Slipping out of bed, he pulled on his robe. He glanced back at Spike. "Don't you want to see what I got him?" 

"Of course. Just thought that you might want it to be one of those you and him moments." Spike rolled from bed and dressed. 

Wesley pulled Spike closer and kissed him. "He's not going to see us." Holding Spike's hand, Wesley snuck out toward the stairs. He leaned over the rail and watched Angel who stood waiting and not looking happy. Two delivery men carried in a large box. 

"We have a delivery for a..." The deliveryman glanced at his clipboard, "Mr. Angel. That you?" 

"Yes." Taking the clipboard from the deliveryman, Angel looked at the receipt. The package had been sent from the Wyndam-Pryce estate. He signed off on it and thanked the deliveryman. When they had left, he turned toward the stairs and looked up. "You can come down now." 

Sighing, Wesley took Spike's hand and walked down. "Have I told you that you really are no fun lately." He wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and kissed his neck. "Go on open it." 

Taking out his pocketknife, Angel cut open the box. "At least I'm not insane from sleep deprivation." Peering into the box, he saw an ordinary school desk like the ones dotting classrooms at the school Connor went to. He lifted it from the box. "A desk? Is this your childhood one?" 

"Yes. One I spent many days at. It was in my room all these years." Wesley slid his hands down Spike's chest. "You don't like it?" 

"Of course." Angel ran his hand over the desk. "I just don't…" 

Spike snorted. "You're such a git. Can't believe you, Mr. Nun Fetish, don't get it. Bet Wes has already stored a few rulers inside." 

Wesley blushed and let go of Spike. "It's okay if you don't like it. We don't need it. I can sell it or something." He turned and headed upstairs. "I'm going to bed." 

"Think I'm going to chain Spike to it first." Angel placed his hand under his chin like he was deep in thought mode. 

Wesley ignored Angel's comments and continued on his way. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep. 

Carrying the desk over to the elevator, Angel pushed the button to open it. 

Spike joined him, closing the doors behind them. 

"He doesn't think that I like it, does he?" Angel leaned against the elevator wall, not bothering to push the button to the second floor. 

"Nope." Spike shook his head. "But he is tired." He reached out and pressed the button. 

"Connor's going think this is his." Angel's finger slightly rapped on the top of the desk. 

Spike smirked and laid his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Yeah. You can just explain to him that Wes is going to shag you over it. How do you explain gay sex to a child?" 

"I don't know. But I think that falls into the larger category of explaining sex in general." Angel waited for Spike to open the door. 

"You know that once you explain anal sex, he'll want to know what lesbians do." Spike grinned as they walked to their room. 

"I'll be sure to default him to you for that."


	7. Chapter 7

Groaning, Angel placed his head in his hands and read explanation of their newest case, destroying some Vetemun demons. Apparently, they were large, ugly, and something about burning mucus. He was already tired after Connor woke them up twice for his nightmares, and he and Spike cleared a vampire nest earlier that evening. 

Wesley glanced at his watch and frowned. Slipping out of the bed, he padded downstairs. With a heavy sigh, he went around and turned off the main lights, mumbling under his breath about how they were not made of money. 

Blinking, Angel looked up. "Reading." He closed the case file and turned on a lamp. "How'd you sleep?" 

Wesley frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you think I slept? I have bruises from where Connor kicked me all last night, and now I wake to find both my lovers elsewhere. With all the bloody lights on." He glanced at the main doors. "With all the doors unlocked. Some of us happen to be quite mortal, you know. We do need darkness to sleep, as well as peace of mind." 

"Case." Angel slightly held the file. "Connor had a nightmare. It's not like he meant to kick you." 

"If the case is so important, then why are you not having me work on it?" Wesley crossed back to the desk and went to reach for the file only to have Angel pull it away. "Don't be such a child." 

"I'll give you the file for the price of a kiss." Angel smiled, still holding the file. 

Wesley sighed again. Leaning over the desk, he gave Angel a quick peck on the cheek. "Now if you're done behaving like your son, will you please give me the file?" 

Relinquishing the file, Angel frowned. "Glad to know it's that horrid for you," he muttered. Standing up, he headed toward the door. "I'm going to find Spike." 

"You do that. Once you find him, send him down here; I want to see him." Wesley opened the file and began looking through it. 

"Fine." Angel's hand flexed against the doorframe before he walked away. 

Wesley read the file. He waited for a while before looking up as Spike loomed in the doorway. "Come in, please." 

Nodding, Spike moved to the chair in front of Wesley's desk, sitting down and throwing his feet over the side. "You looked stressed, pet." Shifting, he scooted the chair closer to Wesley's desk. 

"I am. Angel's being childish." Wesley slapped the folder on the desk. "Put your feet down and come here." 

"Sounds like you need to punish Angel." Kicking his feet to the floor, Spike stood next to Wesley, who curled his fingers through one of Spike's belt loops. 

"He would like that too much." Wesley tugged on Spike's belt loops and grinned. "I rather play with you right now." 

"You would?" Spike raised his eyebrow and smirked. His smirk grew despite the growing knot in his stomach. 

"Yeah. I think we both would enjoy that." Wesley slipped his hands up Spike's shirt and over the smooth skin. "Don't you?" 

Tilting his head, Spike leaned in to kiss Wesley. His arms went around his lover's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. 

Wesley shifted his head so Spike's lips met his cheek. He placed small kisses down and along the vampires' jaw. "I want to fuck you." Wesley slowly unbuttoned Spike's shirt. 

Moaning, Spike felt himself harden. He smelled how much Wesley's desired him, and despite the knot, the rest of his body had other ideas. Moving his shoulders, the shirt slid to the floor. 

"So pretty." Wesley kissed down Spike's throat, giving little nibbles along the way. His hands roamed over Spike's back until he gripped his arse. "You want me." Wesley gave Spike's arse a light tap and released him. "Finish undressing." 

Spike bent over to unlace his boots without looking at Wesley, and then proceeded to remove his jeans. 

Wesley smiled and watched Spike for a moment. Slowly, he walked around his lover. "Place your hands on the desk and bend over." 

The wood felt cold against Spike's hands and forearms as he leaned over the desk. A slight shiver ran through his body. He hadn't been this cold in a long time. 

Wesley felt Spike's shiver of anticipation and smiled. He gave Spike another tap, and then another each one harder than before. 

Spike groaned as his body jutted forward with Wesley's every movement. He couldn't recall Wesley ever spanking him this roughly. Usually, his lover left the rough stuff to Angel. 

Stopping, Wesley pulled out the lube from the desk drawer. He placed just enough lube on his hand. Tugging his sweatpants down just enough to free his cock, Wesley lubed up and gripped Spike's hips, pushing forward into the vampire. 

Still shivering, Spike shouted through gritted teeth. "Sodding..." He groaned as Wesley began to thrust. 

Wesley groaned and kissed Spike's neck. "What was that, Spike?" He angled his thrust to hit Spike's prostate, giving them both maximum pleasure. 

"God, Wes." Spike pushed back against Wesley. "Don't remember, love." 

"Good boy," Wesley mumbled against Spike's skin. He reached around and stroked Spike's cock in times with his thrusts. Moaning softly, Wesley stilled as he came, crying out softly when the orgasm overtook him. 

Continuing to thrust in Wesley's hand, Spike took all the friction he managed. He needed just a little more. 

Wesley practically growled in Spike's ear. "Hurry up and come, William." 

Spike came before Wesley's words registered in his brain; his body bent on its release. He sunk toward the desk as Wesley pulled out. 

Wesley tugged up his sweatpants and smiled. "I'm ready to go to bed are you, baby." Leaning down, he picked up Spike's boots and held them in his hands. 

Pulling on his jeans, Spike buttoned and zipped them. "Bloody tired. But Angel said something about Vetemun demons." 

"Tomorrow. I was just going over the case file. There are some items that he and you will need to have. If you don't, they will just regenerate." Wesley handed Spike his boots and clicked off the light. 

"And we wouldn't want that." Carrying his boots, Spike followed Wesley back to their room, stripping again before climbing into bed. He rolled on his side, facing the dark space of the room instead of Wesley. 

Wesley moved to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and pulled him closer. "Not going to say goodnight?" 

"Took the words out of my mouth, love. Goodnight, Wes." Spike closed his eyes, waiting for sleep. 

"Good night, Spike." Wesley kissed Spike's neck and ran his hands possessively over his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Wesley came into the hotel. He had Connor by the arm. "Upstairs, in your room, and don't move around." Letting go of his son, he watched Connor run to his bed, flailing himself on it. With a sigh, Wesley turned and went into his room. He glared at Angel's and Spike's sleeping forms. "Angel, wake up." 

Angel groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes. By the look on Wesley's face, something was wrong, badly wrong. "What's going on?" He climbed out of bed and grabbed his pants off the floor. 

"Our wonderful son was sent home this morning. For fighting." Wesley headed into the kitchen and poured Angel a glass of blood. "He's in his room." 

"Fuck." Angel pulled on a shirt and took the mug from Wesley. "Thanks." He put his hand on his lover's arm. "Why was he fighting?" 

Wesley shrugged. "He wouldn't say. I'm getting really tired of his crap. He's becoming more and more withdrawn. Not to mention him running to us every night because he had a nightmare and refuses to talk about it." Wesley moved away from Angel and put the kettle on. "I won't mention his running away or the fact that you rewarded his behavior for it, but this needs to stop now." 

"But you seem to bring it up every time he does something." Frowning, Angel sipped his blood. "Did the principal or teachers ask the other kid what happened?" 

Wesley turned around and faced Angel. "They said Connor called this boy a name; the boy went to get the teacher and tripped into Connor. And our son punched him. The other kid fought back." 

"We haven't sat down with him and talked to him together." Angel ran his hand through his hair. "Should we try the nightmares or the fighting first?" 

"You know what I think Connor's problem is... You coddle the boy too much. I don't think you're up to the challenges of disciplining him." Wesley calmly poured the hot water into a tea cup. 

"What?" Angel sat his mug down, shaking his head. "I thought we agreed on how we were going to punish Connor?" 

"Well it's not working, is it? I don't think you understand the seriousness of this. The boy Connor beat up today could press charges. Social service could come in here and say we are unfit parents. He could get kicked out of school. His permanent record could be blackened so that no good school would take him in." 

"I think that's going a little far. He's a kindergartener, a five-year-old. We need to figure out what's going on. If we just punish him, that's not going to solve anything." Finishing his blood, Angel moved to the sink to wash the mug. 

"And if we don't punish him, that's going to show him that he can get away with anything." Wesley stood up. "If you're too much of a..." Wesley stopped and waved that thought away. He laughed bitterly. "I was going to say if you're not man enough, but in essence, you're not a man, are you." 

"Nice, Wes. Retreat to insults." Angel placed the mug back in the cupboard, trying to keep his cool. "But since turnabout's fair play, you've been a real asshole since you've come back from England. I'm pretty tolerant with how you treat me, but I'm not when it comes to how you treat the rest of our family members." He cleared his throat. "You treat Spike like a paid prostitute. He might like subbing, but contrary to popular belief, he's not much into cruel humiliation. You know that he used his safe word with me this morning, and we weren't doing anything particularly rough. He's emotionally drained." Slowly, he turned around to face Wesley. "And Connor. All you do is criticize him anymore. You've barely said two kind words to him since you've been home. When the last time you told him that you loved him?" 

"You're wrong and out of line, Angel. Frankly, I don't want to be having this conversation with you at the moment or ever." Wesley turned away from Angel. 

Angel crossed his arms. "Maybe we need to. Because I don't think I'm wrong about my observations. And just so we're clear, Connor will get punished for fighting." 

"Yes, and what are you going to do, Angel? Make him write that fighting is bad 100 times then give him a hug and an ice cream cone?" Wesley walked to the door. 

Moving in front of Wesley, Angel stopped him. "And what's your solution, Wes? Because mine wasn't an ice cream cone, it was being grounded and talking to him to figure out what's going on. But please let me know your plan?" 

"It's really quite simple. Something that should have been done long before now. I'm going to take a belt to the seat of his pants." 

Angel reached out and grabbed Wesley's arm before he took another step to the door. "No, you're not. You're not spanking Connor, especially with a fucking belt. This isn't the same era either of us grew up in." 

"You turned out fine, and so did I. A spanking's what the boy needs. Hugs won't get him to change his ways. Unless you want Connor to grow up a sissy." Wesley pulled his arm roughly away from Angel. 

"A sissy?" Angel stared at him in disbelief. "Have you lost it? Not to mention that we both have issues from how we were raised, and I wasn't exactly a shining example of humanity when I was alive." 

Wesley mumbled, "Not like you were a shining example after you died either." He turned away from Angel and walked deeper into the bedroom to where Spike was curled up in a ball, sleeping on the bed. 

"We still have a son to take care of." Angel stayed near the door, watching Wesley. 

"Fine then. You go coddle him. When he picks another fight, you can be the one to go get him at school." Wesley sat down on the bed. 

"Good, Wes. Let's not take care of our son together." 

"Just go, Angel. Since you don't want to let me handle Connor, you can do it." Wesley laid down on the bed and kicked his shoes off. "This discussion is over." 

"This isn't exactly a discussion that can be over. Connor's five, and we're going to have to punish him in the future." Angel stood still, shifting his feet. 

"And I am telling you to go do it. I'm tired, Angel. Go take care of your son." Wesley reached down and pulled the comforter over himself. He closed his eyes and waited. 

"Our son," Angel corrected him and left their room. He stood outside Connor's for a while, calming down. Wesley's remarks had hurt him more than he acknowledged. "Connor?" He opened the door, still not ready to face his son, but needing to. 

Connor wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He held Rabbit tightly to his chest. "Daddy." 

"We need to talk about what happened at school today." Angel walked to the bed and sat down next to his son. "Wes told me what the teachers said, but I'd like to hear what happened from you." 

Connor shook his head, but didn't look up at Angel. "Can't." He cuddled his Rabbit closer. "Will you take Wilbur away?" 

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Because I'd like to hear what you have to say first?" Angel scooted closer to him. "Whatever happened, you can tell me." 

Connor took a deep breath. "We were drawing pictures of our family, and Robbie asked where's my mommy. I told him that I don't have a mommy, but two daddies and a Spike. Robbie said that only weirdos have two daddies and no mommies." Connor sniffed again. "I told him to take it back, but he wouldn't and he shoved me and called me names so I hit him." 

Angel's face fell. Instinctively, his arms went around his son and hugged him; he couldn't help but hear Wesley's words echoing in his head about hugs and ice cream. "You know that violence is not how you respond; you should've told your teacher what Robbie said. Because what he was saying was wrong. You're still going to be punished for fighting, which will be something that Wes and I will figure out. And I'm going to call the school and talk with your teacher." 

Connor shook his head. "No. Please don't call my school. My teacher hates me. She won't believe you. I promise to be good. I won't fight anymore, please, daddy." Connor clung tighter to Angel. 

Angel rubbed Connor's back. "I'm sure that your teacher doesn't hate you. What that boy said was seriously wrong, Connor, and your teacher needs to know. You also won't be fighting, no matter if I tell her or not." His hand wiped away a few tears. "Besides your feelings, did he hurt you?" 

"A little, but I'm okay. I'm a big boy." Connor held the Rabbit closer. "I'm sorry, daddy." 

"I know." Angel kissed his son's head. "I love you." Picking up his son, he moved him off his lap. "I need to talk with Wes. But for now, you're to stay in your room, and I'm going to take your Gameboy with me." 

Connor nodded and pointed to his dresser where the Gameboy sat. "Can I take Wilbur out?" 

"Yes." Angel picked the toy off the dresser. "I'll come back to get you for lunch." Standing up, he left Connor alone and felt another wave of anger. He needed to tell Wesley first, but most of him wanted to call the teacher up and tell her a few choice things.


	9. Chapter 9

Wesley rolled over once Angel was gone. Reaching out his hand, he put it on Spike's shoulder. "Spike?" 

"Sleeping." Spike pulled the pillow closer to him and placed his face in it. 

"You're not." Wesley moved closer and pressed against his back. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the back of Spike's neck. "Spike…" 

Spike rolled over quickly, carefully not to hit Wesley with his shoulder. "Is there something you'd like?" Of course, he'd heard everything Angel and Wesley had been arguing about and wasn't happy with either of them. 

Wesley ran his fingers over the collar Spike still wore. "I suppose you heard my fight with Angel." He propped himself up on his elbow. "Is it true? Do I use you like a prostitute?" 

"Let's not." Spike turned over and curled up. All he wanted was the warmth of the bed. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Spike and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his face against Spike's back. 

"You said you loved me," Spike muttered into the sheets. He wasn't positive if Wesley heard him. Wesley's actions made him almost relieved that Angel, no matter how saccharine he'd been during Wesley's absence, had never uttered those three words and probably wouldn't. 

"I do... I just..." Wesley held tighter to Spike. The tears he tried to hold back burned in his eyes. Crying, Wesley let go of Spike and pulled away. 

"You just what?" Spike turned back over. His hand reached for Wesley's. No matter what transpired between them since Wesley's return, he still hated to see his lover cry. 

Wesley took Spike's hand and held it. "I didn't realize what I was doing to you. I thought that if I ever overstepped a line you would tell me so." 

"Should've said something, pet. Just so used to taking what I can get, and it's only been since you've come home." 

Reaching out, Wesley touched the leather collar then let his hand fall away. "I never meant to hurt you." He couldn't look into Spike's eyes. "I don't know if you can forgive me." 

Spike took Wesley's hand and placed it against his throat, on the collar. "Can you forgive yourself?" 

Wesley moved closer and moved his hand away. "Probably not." He ran his hand down Spike's back, and he nuzzled his neck. 

Wrapping his arms around Wesley, Spike held him tightly. "I forgive you, love. Need to forgive yourself too." 

Wesley shook his head. "I fail at everything I do. How can I forgive myself?" 

"You don't fail at everything. If you did, you wouldn't have family or anyone who loved you." Spike brushed his lips over Wesley's forehead. "Forgive yourself because you have to move on." 

Wesley picked his head up and looked into Spike's eyes. "Love you," he whispered and gently kissed Spike's lips. 

Angel walked into the room and saw Wesley and Spike kissing. He felt like crying in frustration over what Connor had told him as the picture of his lovers wiped most of anger. Moving to the foot of the bed, he sat down and placed his head in his hands. He tried so hard to protect Connor. 

Wesley broke his kiss and smiled. "Get some sleep." He moved out of Spike's arms and crawled to Angel. "I behaved badly." 

"We both did." Angel looked up. "He told me what happened." 

"What happened?" Wesley reached out and touched Angel's arm. 

Taking a deep breath, Angel tilted his head up at the ceiling and exhaled as he looked into Wesley's eyes. "For art, they were supposed to draw a picture of their families." Slowly, he relayed to Wesley exactly what Connor had told him. 

Wesley sat up and shook his head. "My god." He gave Angel a quick kiss and headed toward Connor's room. Twenty minutes later, Wesley came back with Connor in his arms. 

Angel had lunch ready when they walked in the room. "How does peanut butter and jelly sound? And you can feed Wilbur a few apple slices." He handed Spike his blood. Spike who was possibly more irate than he was about what happened to Connor; of course, Spike didn't have to tell Connor not to fight, something Angel was sure he'd do if he had been in Connor's position. 

Connor nodded and clung to Wesley. Tears fell down his cheeks and his small body trembled. When Wesley tried to put Connor down, he only whimpered and buried his face in Wesley's neck. Wilbur squirmed and tried to move down out of Connor's arms. 

Wesley rubbed Connor's back and muttered soothing words. "It's okay, Connor. I need to call the school, and you need to feed Wilbur." 

Angel saw Wilbur moving and reached down to grab the rabbit before she fell. She settled down once in Angel's arms. "You need to eat lunch, Connor." 

Connor shook his head and held tightly to Wesley. "Love you, Wesley." 

Wesley smiled and kissed the top of Connor's head. "Love you too; now go eat your sandwich before Spike does. You know how he likes to steal food." He put Connor down, who finally let go and ran to the table, then back to Angel to retrieve Wilbur from his father's arms. 

"I do not steal food." Spike munched on one of the apple slices. 

Angel barely contained his chuckles, while handing over Wilbur to Connor. "Would you like me to cut you another apple, Spike?" 

Wesley shook his head. It was funny how things went quickly back to normal. Dialing the school, Wesley smiled absentmindedly at his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking a deep breath, Angel parked his car at the school. Connor's teacher had arranged an appointment to meet with Robbie and his parents as soon as Wesley had informed her what had actually transgressed between the children. He turned back to face Connor, waiting to say something, to tell him to be behave, but anything he said made him feel like a hypocrite. 

Wesley reached over and held Angel's hand. "It will be okay." He gave Angel a quick kiss. Getting out of the car, Wesley went to the back and helped Connor out. He picked him up and held him for a moment. "Whatever happens, we will still love you." He kissed Connor cheek, handed him over to Angel, and reached out for his lover's hand. 

Angel held Connor tightly to him and onto Wesley's hand. He knew that he shouldn't be nervous, but he was. Robbie's parents were the unpredictable figure in this meeting. Their son could've learned his behavior from an older siblings or someone else, but unfortunately, it was usually the parents. 

"Mr. Angel and Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, I'm glad you made it." Ms. Larson gestured for them to the chairs where Robbie and his parents sat. "Connor." She nodded and cleared her throat as they approached the chairs and introduced Mr. and Mrs. Bodwell. "I would like to thank you both for coming. Our school takes matters of discrimination and fighting very seriously. I wish that both the boys would've told me what actual transpired earlier, because we could've sorted this out then and there." 

Robbie glanced at the teacher, then at his parents. "I told you what happened. He hit me." 

"Yes, Robbie, what Connor did was the wrong response, but what you did was a lot different than just calling him names." Ms. Larson cleared her throat and went back to addressing the adults. "Like I was mentioning, in light of new information, I thought it would be nice if the boys reached an understanding on their own. Does that sound acceptable to both of you?" 

Wesley smiled and nodded. "Yes, it does." 

Robbie's father glared. "I don't want my son anywhere near theirs." 

"Excuse me?" Angel was rather flabbergasted at Mr. Bodwell's audacity. He felt Connor hold onto him tighter. 

"Mr. Angel." Ms. Larson raised her hand to silence him before he said anything that might hinder a possible making up between the two children. "Thank you both for your answers, but I was actually addressing Connor and Robbie." 

Robbie glanced at his father, then back at the teacher. "I didn't do anything wrong." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Connor pressed his face against Angel's chest, breathing in the smell of leather and glancing up at Angel, then Wesley. "I'm sorry I hit Robbie. I promise I won't do it again." 

"Thank you, Connor." Ms. Larson gave Connor a small smile of encouragement. "Robbie, you did do something. You insulted Connor and upset him. Families are made up of many different members, and Connor's and yours are different, but you should still have respect for his." 

Robbie shook his head. "Families are daddies and mommies. Not like his. It's icky." He moved closer to his father. 

Ms. Larson frowned. "Robbie, Connor's not the only student in this school - in fact, not the only student in your class - whose parents are of the same gender. You just happened to be sitting next to Connor during art class." She cleared her throat. "If you refuse to apologize to Connor, you're going to be suspended from school for two days." 

Robbie glanced at his father. He looked down at his feet and mumbled, "Sorry." 

Nodding at Robbie, Ms. Larson watched Robbie fidget. "Thank you, Robbie. I hope that both of you will be able to cooperate at school tomorrow; I don't want to have a repeat of this. What do you think? Connor? Robbie? Do you think you can get along?" 

Connor nodded. "Yes, Ms. Larson." He moved off Angel's lap and climbed into Wesley's. He buried his face into Wesley's sweater. 

Wesley smiled and stroked Connor's back. 

Robbie mumbled his affirmation and stood up with his father and mother. 

"I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow." Ms. Larson smiled and watched as the Bodwells silently left. 

Angel stood. "Why don't we head home?" He held out his hand for Wesley. 

"Sounds good." Wesley stood up with Connor in his arms. He reached out and took Angel's hand. Once they were back at the car and everyone buckled in, Wesley leaned over and kissed Angel lovingly. 

Angel smiled as Wesley's lips left him. "Well that went better than I thought it might have." He turned to look at his son in the backseat. "I'm very proud of you, Connor." 

Connor nodded. "Can we go home?" He stuck his thumb into his mouth as he leaned his head against the window. 

Wesley glanced back at Connor and mouth to Angel, "Someone's sleepy." 

"I think that's a good idea." Angel drove them home and carried a sleeping Connor to his room. Setting him down on the bed, he gently woke up his son, getting him to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth before bed. As Angel pulled the covers around him, he kissed Connor's forehead. 

Wesley headed into the bedroom, smiling at a sleeping Spike. He pulled out clean pajama bottoms and headed into the bathroom. He dreaded the conversation he knew Angel wanted; so he pushed it out of his mind as he took a shower. 

Fixing himself blood, Angel sat down and drank it in silence and in the dark. He looked around the room, trying to comfort himself with the image of Spike sleeping peacefully. But even though he was a vampire himself, Spike non-existent breath slightly bothered him. 

Wesley came out of the steaming bathroom. He padded over to the bed in the dark. Glad that Angel had the room in darkness. _Which means he's in bed and not wanting to have the talk._

Spike rolled over closer to Wesley when he felt him lean on the bed. He partially opened his eyes. "Little early to be turning in, isn't it, love?" 

Wesley shrugged and slipped in. "It's been a long day." He gasped as Spike's cool body pressed against his shower-induced overheated one. "Did you pick on Angel when he got into bed?" 

Smiling, Spike had forgotten how blind humans were in the dark. "He's not in bed. He's over on the couch, brooding in the dark with his blood." 

"Oh." Wesley frowned. "Angel, are you coming to bed?" 

"Maybe later." After finishing off his blood, Angel leaned into the cushions. He worried about Connor going to school tomorrow. Funny how his earlier fight with Wesley was completely overshadowed with concern for their son. 

Wesley turned on his side, hurt that Angel didn't want to be with them in the same bed. Closing his eyes tightly, Wesley tried to find a comfortable spot. 

Trying to fall back asleep and ignore his lovers, Spike kept feeling Wesley moving against him. "Bloody hell." He pulled far enough away from Wesley not to be hit by adjusting limbs. "Why don't you go ask him what he's brooding about?" he whispered. 

Wesley sighed and slipped out of the bed. "Fine." He walked toward the couches and walked right into his old school desk. "Fuck." He rubbed his knee. Once the pain subsided, Wesley continued to the couch, sitting down on Angel's lap. "Sorry." He moved off his lover. "Why can't you brood with the lights on?" 

"Ambiance." Angel turned and looked at Wesley, wishing that his lover had stayed on his lap. "You okay?" 

Wesley rubbed his knee. "Fine, though I am sure I'll have a bruise in the morning." He sighed. "What are you brooding about?" 

"Connor. You. Me. Mostly Connor." Angel frowned. "I really wanted to hit that guy." 

Wesley smiled. "I'm glad you didn't. Connor's going to be fine. As long as he keeps an even temper and understands that it takes all kinds in this world." 

"There are some kinds that I'd rather not be here. I also figured that if I hit the guy, Connor really won't have to obey anything I said." Angel took Wesley's hand. "I'm sorry." 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel's hand. "Don't be. I wanted to hit him too." He moved closer to Angel and ran his fingers down Angel's chest. "You did the right thing." 

"That wasn't what my apology was for. I'm not sorry that I wanted to hit him." Angel touched Wesley's cheek. "My apology was to you. I know you've been hurting, and I didn't help any." 

Wesley didn't want to talk about his father or the way things had gone for the past few weeks. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Angel's. "Come to bed," he muttered. 

"Did everyone get sleeping pills tonight besides me?" Angel softly kissed Wesley again. 

"Never said you had to sleep." Wesley unbuttoned Angel's shirt buttons and slipped his hand inside the material, feeling his lover's chest. He pinched on nipple and waited for Angel's reaction. 

Angel groaned. His body wanted his lover, when he knew that they should be talking instead. As Wesley's hand moved lower, his cock began to stir. "Haven't initiated sex with me for a while." 

"Want me to stop?" Wesley arched an eyebrow and moved closer. "Just tell me what you want," he whispered huskily into Angel's ear. 

"You. Yours to do with as you please." Angel pulled his lover on to his lap. "Don't ever stop." Leaning against his lover, he began to kiss Wesley's neck. 

Wesley moaned softly and tugged off Angel's shirt, titling his neck back to give more room to his lover's lips. He rolled Angel's nipples between his fingers. "Never planning on stopping." 

"Good." Angel's hand ran down Wesley's back, and fingers slightly slithered under the elastic waist of his lover's pajama bottoms. "Couch? Bed? Or desk?" 

Wesley groaned. "So many places." He gasped as Angel's fingers slipped lower and teased around his hole. "Desk..." 

"Not still mad at it for walking into you?" Angel grinned. "I love you." He tilted his head and kissed his lover again. 

Wesley moaned and kisses Angel harder. Breaking the kiss, Wesley grinned. "If you want, you can take me right here." He twisted his hips, grinding his arse on Angel's lap. "Love you." 

"Here's good for me. We'll have lots of time with the desk." Angel turned his head and looked toward the bed. "Spike?" 

Snorting, Spike rolled out of bed. He'd been perfectly content jerking off to the sounds and smells of them. "Just need me as your grocery boy." Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, he walked toward them. 

Wesley felt Spike's hand brush against his shoulder. Reaching up, he grabbed Spike's upper arm and pulled him down, kissing him softly. "More than that," he mumbled against Spike's lips. 

"What would you like do to, Spike?" Angel placed his hand on Spike's hip. 

Spike sighed. "Would like to watch." He moved away from his lover and sat down in the large, soft chair across from them. Sprawling out, his hand snaked between his legs and began to touch his cock. 

Lifting Wesley's hips up, Angel slowly pushed his body downwards and moved against his lover. Kissing him roughly, he lifted up as Wesley tugged down his pants. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth and squirmed until they were both naked. Panting softly, he grinned. He gripped Angel's cock and stroked it. "Want me on my knees?" 

"Mmm..." Angel groaned. "That'd be nice." He moved up as his lover turned. Opening the lube, he poured it on his hand. "So beautiful." Gently, his finger trailed down between his lover's cheeks. 

Wesley groaned and pushed his hips back. He tried to see where Spike was sitting. "Shall we turn on a lamp?" Wesley gasped as Angel inserted one finger. 

Reaching up, Spike turned on the lamp by the chair he sat in. "How's this, pet?" 

Wesley blinked in the sudden light. Once his eyes got use to it, he grinned. "Much better." He glanced over his shoulder and wiggled his arse, moaning softly as Angel's finger moved inside him. "Want you." 

"My Wes." Angel's free hand worked himself, lightly giving into temptation. He pushed another finger inside his lover. Scissoring them as he felt Wesley tremble against him. 

"Angel... Please..." Wesley wrapped his own hand around his cock. His eyes locked onto Spike's. With a moan, he glanced down Spike's body and licked his lips. 

"Is there something you would like, Wes?" Angel smirked, leaning down and places kisses along the vertebra on his lover's back. 

"Want you to fuck me. Want to feel your cock inside me." Wesley arched his back toward Angel's mouth. "Please, Angel. Need you." 

"Need you too, Wes." Slicking his cock, Angel moved over Wesley and pushed inside of him. The sweet heat of Wesley's body engulfed his length. He groaned and rocked his hips. "Fuck." 

Wesley pushed back meeting Angel's thrusts. He shivered and stroked his own erection harder. "Love you." Panting, he sped up his movements and clenched around Angel's cock. 

Angel closed his eyes, biting back his deep groan. "Love you too." His tongue licked Wesley's salty skin, hands pulling Wesley's hips toward him. "Feel so good." 

Wesley moaned and turned his head toward Angel, capturing his lover's mouth in a kiss. "Harder." He nipped at Angel's lower lip. 

"Don't know if I'd say that, pet. Usually he goes slower." Spike grinned, absolutely shameless about the display of his naked body as he stroked himself. "Think I have the best seats in the house." 

Wesley groaned as Angel did as Spike predicted. "Second best." Glancing over his shoulder again at his lover. "Angel, please. Need you to take me. Claim me... Make me yours, please." 

"You are mine." Angel bucked faster into his lover. "My Wes. Beautiful. Strong. Always mine." 

Wesley moaned loudly. He felt the familiar tingling his balls and stilled his hand. "Yours. Want to make you come first." He panted hard with each thrust. "Fuck Angel..." Wesley clenched his cock around the base. 

Continuing with his steady, faster pace, Angel groaned. His lips sought Wesley's lips and kissed him roughly. Tongue fucked his lover's mouth as he came thrusting into Wesley. 

Wesley groaned and sucked on Angel's tongue. He felt his lover come inside him. He released his own cock and stroked it. He cried out bucking backwards into Angel as he came. 

Pulling out his lover, Angel laid down next Wesley, pulling him up and holding him tightly so there was room for both of them. "I love you." He kissed Wesley's cheek. 

Wesley smiled and snuggled against Angel. "Love you too." He glanced at Spike then back at Angel. "Looks like someone needs some attention. Go on." 

Angel smiled as Wesley pulled him back in for one last kiss before he stood and walked over to where Spike sat. He placed a firm kiss on Spike's mouth. "You've been so good, Spike. Think you need a reward. 

Smiling, Spike moaned as Angel's mouth found his neck. "Angel." His hand bit into the chair's upholstery as he felt Angel's tongue slink between his flesh and collar. 

Nipping at Spike's skin, Angel moved his mouth farther down his lover's body. He knew Spike was on edge from waiting, knew that it wouldn't take much to make him come. "Why did you wait?" he muttered, looking up at Spike. 

"Knew you'd take care of me." Spike melted in the chair, feeling Angel's cool tongue swirl around his stomach and lower around his groin. He pushed his hips forward. 

Biting down on Spike's thigh, Angel drew a bit of blood with blunt teeth. His tongue pressed eagerly around the mark. Hand stroked Spike's hard, weeping cock. 

"Fuck. Going to..." Spike's body broke into a tremble, which was halted when Angel's hand came down around the base of his length. 

Angel shook his head and moved, tongue caressing the underside of Spike's shaft. He took Spike into his mouth at his lover's nudging. Sucking gently, he knew how to elicit every ache from Spike, especially what he wanted. Of course, Angel had trained Spike to respond to him, sometimes too well. 

Letting go of the stiffness in his spine that forced him to sit still, Spike bucked into Angel's mouth. His eyes flashed open when Angel let him; when Angel neglected to put his hands on Spike's hips and push them into the chair. His lover let him fuck his mouth. "Angel," he growled as he came. 

Slowly, Angel pulled back. Smiling, he looked up at Spike and licked his lips. With his hand on Spike's knee, he stood. 

Wesley watched them with hungry eyes. He took in every detail making sure to remember every nuance. "I love watching you both." Standing, he wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and placed a kiss on the back of his lover's neck. "Don't stay up to late." Wesley smiled at them and pulled away. He grabbed his robe and pulled it on, glancing over his shoulder as he headed to the bedroom door. "Goodnight." 

"Going to bed so early, pet?" Standing, Spike walked toward Wesley and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Spike and held him gently. His kisses were soft and gentle. It seemed to be endless then Wesley teasing touched his tongue to Spike's lips then pulled away. "Thought you might want to have Angel all to yourself tonight." 

"Want you too. Unless you're sleepy." Spike's hand touched Wesley's cheek. 

"It's been a long day," Wesley murmured and turned his head toward Spike's hand. He placed quick kisses in the palm, down to the fingertips, nipping the skin gently. "I don't..." he trailed off. 

"Don't what?" Tilting his head, Spike attempted to gaze into the man's eyes. His lips slightly pursed together. 

"Don't want to hurt you again." Wesley couldn't meet Spike's eyes; instead, he looked down at the floor with his hands behind his back, acting like a schoolboy that Wesley hadn't been for many years. 

Spike frowned. "Can't stay away forever, love." He pulled Wesley back to him, hugging him. "Yours, remember?" 

"I remember. I just wanted to give you time." Wesley closed his eyes and kissed Spike's neck above the choker. "Time to adjust, time to want me again." 

"Go to bed." Spike kissed Wesley's cheek and then his brow. Slowly, he moved away from Wesley. Obviously, Wesley wasn't ready. "Always want you." 

Wesley shook his head and turned away. He knew he did the right thing by not pressing Spike for sex. Instead of going to bed, Wesley headed to the study, figuring it would be better for Angel and Spike.


	11. Chapter 11

Knocking on Connor's door, Angel frowned. Usually his son ran in to their bedroom and woke them to take him to school. When Connor didn't answer, Angel opened the door. "Time to wake up. You don't want to be late to school." 

Connor tugged the blankets over his head. "I don't feel good, daddy. No school today." He stroked Wilbur's fur until the rabbit jumped out from under the blankets and hopped off the bed to Angel's feet. 

Frowning, Angel picked Wilbur up and sat down next to Connor, moving the comforter out of his way. "Did you throw up?" 

Connor shook his head. "No, I didn't. I don't feel good." He rolled over again and tried to pull the covers up. 

"Do you have a fever? Let me feel your forehead." Angel knew that Connor wasn't sick, but indulged his son anyway. "You have to go unless you have a fever." He smiled as Wilbur tugged the blankets with her teeth and raked them with her feet. 

Connor sighed and shook his head. "Get Wes. You can't tell; you're always cold." He snuggled back under the sheets. 

"I can tell perfectly fine," Angel sighed, only to receive silence as his answer. "Fine. I'll get Wes. But he isn't going to be happy if you aren't really sick." He stood and walked back to their room. "We have a problem." 

"Think the only problem's that you're not in bed with me," Spike responded from the bed. 

Angel shook his head; Spike seemed to be curled up in about the same position as Connor. "Where's Wes?" 

"Don't know. Don't think he came to bed last night as some of us aren't heavy sleepers." Spike tugged the pillows under him. "Don't tell me that you're such a berk that you didn't notice?" 

Turning around, Angel reached for the door and left their room without answering Spike. When he'd woken, he figured that Wesley was already up for the morning. Walking down the hall, he gave a gentle knock on his lover's study. 

Wesley sighed and answered the door. He'd just gotten to sleep after a night of tossing and turning. Angel stood there looking unhappy. "What is it?" _If he's pissed because I didn't sleep with him last night, I might have to hit him over the head with one of my books._

"Connor claimed that he's too sick to go to school today and is insisting that you feel his forehead. Apparently, my hands don't work." Angel sighed. "And also, good morning." He leaned in and gave Wesley a quick kiss. 

Wesley smiled and kissed him back. "Morning. I'll go check on him." He ran a hand through his hair and placed his hands on Angel's hips. "You need to move if you want me to check on Connor." 

Shuffling out of Wesley's way, Angel cleared his throat. "You want backup? Because I don't think he's sick." 

"I know he isn't sick. He doesn't want to go to school because of last night." Wesley cleared his throat. "Why don't we indulge him this once?" 

"He has to go to school, Wes. This isn't going to be the first time that he gets made fun of. We can hope that the rest of the insults will be typical schoolyard ones like boogerface, but he shouldn't think that he can stay home whenever he doesn't want to face one of his classmates." 

"It's a one time thing, Angel. This is the first time something like this has happened. He's only in kindergarten; it's not like he's going to learn anything he needs to know later in life." Wesley sighed and leaned against the wall. "Besides correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't know what it feels to be teased by classmates." 

"No, I don't." Angel placed his hand on Wesley's arm. He didn't want to recall his own childhood, preferring to have what happened in the 1700s stay there. Classmates weren't the only bullies children had to deal with; something he knew his lover had also experienced. "Only for today." 

"Thank you." Wesley leaned in and kissed him again. "Love you." He moved away from Angel and headed to Connor's room. He smiled as he watched his son quickly snuggle back under the covers. "Connor, I know you don't want to go to school. Pretending to be sick won't help you. However, your father and I discussed it and decided you can stay home under a few conditions." Wesley held up his hand. "One, you're to stay in your room and in bed. Two, you're only allowed to watch the telly during lunchtime. And finally three, this is a one time deal. Do you understand?" 

Connor sat up and nodded. "Yes, Wes. Can we have breakfast in bed?" 

Wesley smiled at the request. "Yes, you may." He headed back to Angel's and his room. "Our son would like his breakfast in bed." Glancing at Spike, he grinned. "Seems like he's not the only one." 

"You're not going to let him eat that cereal, which is not allowed in our home, in his bed?" Angel opened the fridge and took out a container filled with blood. "And no, Spike's not dripping blood in my bed." 

"Really Angel, I'm not a bleeding child." Spike pulled the covers around him. "Not hungry anyway." 

Wesley shook his head and headed toward the bed. "Then someone better make eggs and sausages for his son." He gave Angel a pointed look, and then sat next to Spike. "Not hungry? I think that's a first; you're always hungry, Spike." 

"Can I take day off too, pet?" Spike's hand snaked out from under the sheet and laid it on top of Wesley's. 

"Hmm, let me think." Holding Spike's hand, Wesley leaned close and kissed him, long and soft. Pulling away, he smiled. "Yes, you can take the day off." 

"Thanks." Letting his hand slip off Wesley's, Spike nuzzled his head into the sheets and closed his eyes. He felt the bed rise as Wesley moved from it back to the kitchen where the smells of frying meat came from. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Will you make me breakfast in bed as well?" He nuzzled his lover's neck. 

"If bed means Connor's bed. I think he needs to spend his day off with us." Angel rolled the sausages in their pan. "We both know there's been something else going on, especially because of his nightmares. I think last night was the first in forever that he hasn't crawled in bed with us or made us chase the monsters under the bed away." 

Wesley sighed. "I told him that he had to stay in his bed all day. If you take the first shift, I'll take the afternoon. Some of us need to work for a living and also sleep." 

"How about breakfast though? We haven't really had any family time since you've been back. We've been so busy." Removing one of the pans from the burner, Angel dumped half of the eggs on Wesley's plate and the rest on Connor's. 

"All right." Wesley pulled away and headed into the bathroom. "I'll be there in a moment." 

Finishing preparing breakfast, Angel placed everything on a tray. He walked over to his bed and placed a kiss on Spike's cheek, eliciting a sleepy mumble. Smiling when he saw Wesley coming out of the bathroom. "Breakfast's ready and waiting for transport." 

"Good. Be right there." Wesley dressed quickly. He bent over the bed and tucked Spike in. "Sleep well, love." He placed a kiss on Spike's temple. He headed out with Angel and went to Connor's room. 

"How does breakfast in bed with Wes and I sound?" Handing Wesley the breakfast tray, Angel lifted Connor's drawing table and moved it closer to the bed. He didn't trust the mattress to support it. 

Wesley smiled and sat down. 

Connor moved closer to Angel. "Sounds good, daddy." He placed Wilbur on his pillow and reached for his juice. 

"Why don't we let her run around your room and eat her own breakfast? After all, rabbits are vegetarians." Lifting Wilbur up, Angel set her on the floor. He handed Connor his plate of food. "Did you sleep okay last night?" 

Connor pursed his lips. "I sleep better when Wilbur is here. She's my guard rabbit." 

Frowning, Angel felt a bit put out. While he was glad that Connor's nightmares seemed to have disappeared, he wanted to be the one to chase the monsters out from under the bed. "When I called the school to tell them that you weren't going to be there today, your teacher wanted to make sure that you stayed caught up in your reading book today. If you would like, I can help you." 

"Okay, daddy. I don't have much reading to do. Just my workbook. Spike helps me every night after Wes does." Connor smiled and took a bite of his eggs. 

Sipping his blood, Angel watched his family eat. His free hand rested on Wesley's knee. 

Wesley smiled and placed his fork down. "We forgot napkins. I'll be right back." He stood up with a backward glance at Connor, who managed to have most of the syrup and eggs smeared around his mouth. He gave Angel a kiss and headed back to the bedroom. He smiled at the sleeping form of Spike. Leaning over the bed, he lightly kissed his lover's lips. 

"Mmmm…" Spike moaned and leaned up for another kiss. "Is this the part of the movie where Prince Charming gives me a nice shag?" Shifting under the covers, he was still half-asleep. "Prince Charming who apparently had something sugary for breakfast." 

Wesley smiled. "No more Disney movies for you." He gave Spike another kiss. "Go back to sleep." He moved away. 

"No nice bath? Was my frock not to your liking? My fairy godmother, he isn't very good with the sewing; must be because he usually keeps me on my knees sucking him off while he sews." Spike smiled. 

Wesley groaned softly. He grabbed the napkins from the kitchen. "I'll give you a bath later if you want." Knowing he shouldn't move back to the bed, Wesley couldn't seem to control himself. "Go to sleep." He kissed Spike again. 

"Missed you last night. Especially since I didn't turn into a pumpkin at midnight." 

Wesley sat down and brushed a curl away from Spike's forehead. "Fell asleep in my study. Couldn't be helped." He leaned down and kissed Spike softer this time. "I'm glad you didn't turn into a pumpkin. Especially since that would have meant you were the carriage." 

"Not exactly a damsel in distress either. In fact, I could probably slay the dragon, scale the castle wall, and fuck the princess before you." Spike tugged on Wesley's sleeve in an idle attempt to pull him closer. 

"I can't disagree on that. Vampire strength and stamina being what is it." Wesley allowed Spike to pull him closer. His lips met Spike in a harder kiss. 

Spike's tongue pushing between Wesley's lips, their kiss became more lust-filled than before. He moaned and wiggled, trying to draw Wesley on top of him. 

Wesley groaned and pulled away. "Connor's waiting for his napkins." He grinned and stood up. "Enjoy your day off, Spike." 

Sighing and rolling over, Spike sat up. "Since you seem intent on leaving me all riled up, mind putting some porn in the DVD player for me, pet. Might as well entertain myself." 

Wesley nodded and opened the locked cabinet. "Is there anything special you would like to see?" 

"Well if you'd like to put on show, you could always pull down your trousers." Spike smirked. "Think I'm in the mood for sexy demon hunters." 

"I'm sorry, Spike. Breakfast with Connor. Perhaps later." Wesley placed a movie into the DVD player. "Enjoy yourself, baby." He left the room and headed back to Angel and Connor. 

Angel finished Connor's mouth off with a wet washcloth. He looked up as Wesley entered the room. "What took you so long? Spike wake up?" 

"Yes, sorry about that." Wesley placed the napkins on the bed. "I should go to work now." He ruffled Connor's hair. "Be nice to your father." He gave Angel a kiss. "Love you." 

"Love you too. Don't work too hard." Angel watched as his lover walked out the door. He frowned and ate the remaining sausage off Connor's plate. "Why don't you make sure Wilbur has enough water, while I clean up these dishes?"


	12. Chapter 12

Wesley spent the day running upstairs every hour. He teased Spike with sweet kisses. In the afternoon, Faith had enough of his fidgeting and decided to take over the front desk. Glancing into Connor's room, Wesley smiled at both father and son sound asleep on the bed, a book graced Angel's chest. Humming softly, he entered his bedroom and bent down to the adult toy chest. 

Rolling to his side, Spike watched Wesley's arse. "Finally going to take care of me." A stack of watched porn sat on the top of the television and an empty mug that once held blood. 

Wesley smiled. "In a manner of speaking. Lay on your stomach." He pulled out the jar of ointment. He straddled Spike's hips once his lover complied and slathered some on the ointment on Spike's back. "Just relax." He started to rub it into his lover's muscles. 

Moaning, Spike felt his back tingle and heat up. "Feels nice, love." He moved into Wesley's hands. 

"Then it's working." Wesley worked silently as his hands caressed Spike's skin. Leaning down, he place a kiss on the back of his lovers back. "Is it heating up?" 

"Yes." Shivering, Spike's hips moved, rubbing his cock against the sheets. "God, Wes. What's in that massage oil?" 

"It's not massage oil." Wesley rubbed more into Spike's skin. His own body reacted with the ointment and Spike's movements. 

Spike moaned again. "It's that bloody ointment, isn't it?" He needed Wesley to overrule any fears he had about using the ointment again as long as it stayed on his back. 

"Yes, but don't worry, Spike. I'm only using a little. Also from the stack of DVDs, I'd say you've been well taken care of all day. So it shouldn't have too much of an effect on you." Wesley rubbed Spike's back harder, knowing just where and how to work out any kinks in his lover's body. 

"My hand only goes so far. Plus porn can be more funny than erotic." Spike jerked a little when Wesley's hit a sore spot. "Besides those kisses you gave me made me hotter." 

Wesley smiled, glad that Spike couldn't see him. He wanted Spike to come to him, to beg him. The guilt of what Wesley had done weighed heavily. He swore to himself that he would never treat Spike like a whore again. Those kisses were part of his plan. In some strange way, Wesley courted his lover. It was, truth be told, also driving him crazy with desire. "Perhaps than you should make one with Angel." 

"Would rather watch one with you and Angel." Pushing his arse against Wesley, Spike moved, trying to turn his lover on. "Want you, Wes. Wanted you all day." 

Wesley bit his lip to keep from moaning. His cock twitched inside his pants. He was hard; as he had been all day. Unlike Spike, Wesley didn't get a chance to relive any bit of tension. Bowing his head, Wesley continued working on his lover's back. "Have you?" 

"Thought that was pretty obvious. Know you want me too. Can smell you, Wes. Can smell how hard you are. How tense, needy." 

Wesley moaned, "God, Spike." Moving his hands off of Spike's back he realized his error. _I forgot the bloody gloves._ The ointment had already seeped into his skin; it's magic burned through his fingers and down toward his cock. Closing his eyes, Wesley took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

As Wesley slid off him, Spike rolled over. He placed his hand on Wesley's cheek. "Give into it, love." His fingers moved over the buttons on Wesley's shirt, undoing them. 

"Wanted this to last longer. Wanted to make it up to you, to show you how sorry I am." Wesley was shaking from trying to fight his feelings and the magical influence. Arching up, he allowed Spike to remove his shirt completely. 

Leaning in, Spike kissed Wesley's neck before moving to look up at him. "And you have. Thank you." He wrapped his arms around his lover and held him closely. His cock urged him to move, to push Wesley down on the bed. But he needed this for the moment. 

Wesley clung tightly to Spike. He dared not move. His cock throbbed; he knew that if he moved his self-control would be gone. "You're welcome." His breath was uneven and labored. 

"Need you, love." One of Spike's hands snaked between them and undid Wesley's trousers. "Let's take these off." 

Wesley gasped as Spike freed his erection. Writhing under his lover, he twisted until the slacks were bunched down around his ankles. He kicked them off at the same moment as his mouth crushed against Spike's neck. With blunt teeth, he nipped at his lover's skin. Tongue laved the slight mark he left. 

Spike groaned and grasped Wesley's arse. His cock pressed against his lover's hip. "God, Wes." He smiled when Wesley pushed him back and straddled him. 

Wesley leaned down and kissed Spike hard. He mumbled against his lover's lips, "Reach out and get me the lube." 

"Yes, love." Turning slightly, Spike reached to the nightstand and handed his lover the bottle. "Want you. Been thinking about this all day. Thinking of you." 

Wesley took the bottle from Spike's hands. "Been thinking about you all day too. Do you know how many times I almost came up here and fucked you hard against the wall?" 

"Would've loved that." Spike watched with hungry eyes as Wesley slicked his cock. "Please fuck me, Wes. Need something inside of me besides my own fingers." 

Wesley moved off Spike's body. "How can I say no when you beg so prettily." He twisted Spike's nipples and smiled. "Put your legs on my shoulders, baby." 

Grinning, Spike complied, feeling Wesley's cock nudging his hole. He gasped as his lover pushed in without preparation. "God, Wes. Missed you so much." 

Wesley groaned and held still. "Missed you too, Spike. I'm not hurting you, am I?" 

"No." Spike shook his head. "Feel wonderful." He leaned up and kissed Wesley. His arms wrapped themselves around his lover, pulling him closer. He needed to feel every bit of Wesley touching him. Groaning as he felt Wesley tugging on his collar. 

Wesley moaned into Spike's mouth and started thrusting slowly. "Mine." 

Lifting his hips, Spike met his lover's thrusts. "Yours." His hands ran down Wesley's sides, holding onto his hips. 

Wesley couldn't get enough of Spike's skin. His hands roamed his lover's body. His mouth kissed and licked every inch he could reach. Speeding up his thrust, Wesley gripped his lover's cock in his hand. "Love you." 

"Wes," Spike moaned as his lover's cock bumped against his spot. His body tightened. 

"Like that, baby?" Wesley changed his angle again, making sure to stroke the spot with every thrust. "Want to see you come. You're so pretty when you come." 

Shaking, Spike's head titled back. He came in his lover's hand with a shout and growl, his face changing into its demon form then quickly back. 

Wesley slammed into Spike once then twice more. He cried out softly and spilled inside his lover. Panting harder, he took a moment before being able to pull out. "You're amazing." 

"Have a good partner. What can I say? I was inspired." Pulling Wesley down, Spike kissed him roughly, sucking on his lover's bottom lip when Wesley broke their kiss to breathe. 

Wesley groaned and rolled over, pulling Spike on top him. Teasing his lover with his tongue, he moved in for another kiss. 

Smiling, Spike broke their kiss. He scooted down and laid his head on his lover's chest. His fingers entwined with Wesley's, and he brought them up to his mouth, kissing each of his lover's fingers. 

Wesley chuckled and tugged Spike's hand to his mouth. "Crazy." He bit down gently. "I take it you're not satisfied yet?" 

"Just want to stay right here for the moment." Spike looked up at Wesley. "What's crazy, love?" 

"You are." Wesley pulled Spike closer and held him. "That's all right though; I like crazy." He nuzzled his lover's neck and placed small kisses on it. 

"Why am I crazy?" Frowning, Spike closed his eyes at Wesley's kisses. 

"Because when I first met you, you were very cruel to me. I never would have thought that deep down inside hides a romantic." Wesley moved up to capture Spike's mouth again. 

Spike moaned into the kiss. Grinning, he caused their kiss to turn sloppy. "Wasn't dating you then. Though I'm surprised Angel didn't gossip." 

Wesley shook his head. "He doesn't like talking about his past. Also it… you bothered me. I didn't want to talk about you either." He ran his fingers through Spike's hair. 

"Because I was rude to you?" 

"Let's just say your words hit their mark." Wesley sighed and traced the collar. 

Spike turned his head and softly kissed Wesley. "Unlike Angel, if you want to know things about my past, it's okay. I trust you, pet." 

Wesley smiled. "Thank you." He kissed Spike again. "I want to know anything. Everything." He laughed gently. "You might get sick of me." 

"Not very likely." Spike brought Wesley's arm up and around him, snuggling in as Wesley's arms wrapped tighter around him. 

"Tell me about Angelus. How it was between you both." Wesley ran his hands up and down Spike's back. 

"Horrible. Frightening. Wonderful. We fought all the time, over everything. Far worse than Angel and I do now. Of course, Angelus always won. Hated him, especially at first, but grew to need him." 

Wesley nodded and kissed Spike gently. "What were you like as a human?" 

"Pathetic stereotype of a Victorian, overly romantic and sexually repressed. Was head over heels for a woman who wouldn't look twice at me. I lived with my mum who was dying of consumption." Closing his eyes, Spike settled into Wesley's arms. "Before Dru turned me, all I had was unrequited love, my mum, and my bad poetry. And least that was all I saw, but Dru saw something more." 

Wesley tipped Spike's face upward and kissed him again. "I'm glad she did." 

"Me too." Spike smiled. "Tell me something about you, love." 

"What do you want to know?" Wesley closed his eyes and yawned. 

"Tell me about the first time you fell in love." Leaning closer, Spike kissed Wesley's cheek. "And no falling asleep." 

Wesley sighed. "I was fifteen, and she was two years ahead of me. Wilamina. She was very pretty. Large green eyes and dark red hair." 

"A Watcher lady? Did you ever hook up with her?" 

Wesley shook his head and blush. "No, every time I tried to talk to her, I stammered and acted like a fool." 

"I'm sure she thought you were endearing." Spike kissed his lover again. "After all, I know someone in this house that likes to make you blush and stammer." 

Wesley blushed harder. "That's different. He likes to make me blush because he's a vampire and loves how warm it makes me." 

"I'm sure there's more. But you'll have to ask him about that." Spike stretched, adjusting himself in Wesley's arms. 

"Why don't you tell me your philosophy about it?" Wesley kissed Spike's temple. 

Spike shook his head. "No philosophy. Just that he loves you, and he knows how much you love him when you do that." 

"Ah." Shifting his legs, Wesley rubbed his thigh against Spike's cock. 

Spike groaned. "And you called me the insatiable one." Sneaking his hand under Wesley's head, he brought his lover's lips to his, kissing him roughly.


	13. Chapter 13

Opening his eyes, Angel woke to Connor's screams and pounding on their door. He rushed out of bed, bolting to the door. His hand reached for the sword on his wall as he opened the door. But the only thing he saw or smelled was Connor. "Nightmare?" 

Tears ran down Connor's cheeks. He nodded and clutched his stuffed rabbit closer to his chest. "Want daddy." He sniffed. 

When Angel went to bend down to pick up his son and wipe off his tears, Connor ran passed him. Standing back up, he shut the door and moved to the bed. Upset as he was too see Connor crying, he felt very anti-climatic that he didn't get to kill something. 

Connor jumped on the bed and shook Wesley's arms. "Wake up." 

Wesley groaned and opened his eyes. Seeing Connor, he sat up and pulled his son into his arms. "What's wrong, Connor? Did you have a nightmare again?" 

Connor nodded and cuddled against Wesley. "Want to talk about it?" 

Connor sniffed. "Don't want you to go away, ever again." 

Wesley frowned and glanced up at Angel. 

Climbing back in bed, Angel wrapped one arm around Wesley and ran his hand through Connor's hair. "Did you have a bad dream about Wes?" 

Connor nodded and clung closer to Wesley. "My mommy took him away." He sniffed again. "She was an angel and said she needed his help." 

"It's going to be okay, Connor. Wes isn't going anywhere." Angel kissed his son's brow. "Is that what your other dreams have been about?" 

Connor nodded. "Most of them." He calmed down as Wesley made soothing sounds and continued to rub his back. 

"Oh, Connor, don't worry; I plan on staying around a very long time." 

Connor looked up into Wesley's eyes. "You promise?" 

Wesley nodded "I promise." 

Spike rolled over. He'd heard Connor crying and usually let Angel and Wesley deal with their son. But he figured that tonight, he couldn't pretend to be asleep. He sat up and leaned against Wesley. 

Wesley kissed Connor's forehead. He felt his lovers against him and smiled. "Don't worry, Connor, everyone's here. We love you and will be around a long time." 

Connor nodded and sniffed again. "Love you, daddy." 

"Why don't we go back to sleep? You going to be okay?" Angel's hand touched Spike's behind Wesley. 

Connor shook his head. "Can I sleep here tonight?" 

Wesley glanced at Angel. 

"That's fine." Angel unwrapped his arm from Wesley and let go of Spike's hand. "Why don't you sleep between Wesley and me?" He kissed Wesley's cheek before moving to lie down. 

Wesley laid Connor down and fixed the blankets. He kissed Connor's forehead. "Night, son." He stayed awake watching Connor until he fell asleep. 

Spike snuggled up against Wesley, holding him tightly. He placed kisses on his lover's shoulder. 

Reaching his hand over their son, Angel took Wesley's in his. "I love you," he whispered. 

"Love you too." Wesley smiled at Angel then turned his head to look at Spike. He nodded. "Thank you." He held Connor close and closed his eyes. 

Angel stayed awake the rest of the night, watching his family. Connor's dreams brought up some of his own fears about Wesley. He wondered what it meant that Connor dreamed of Darla, the mother he'd never met, considering how many times the Powers That Be had fucked with them in the past few years. He stayed as still as he could as not to wake Spike. 

Wesley sighed and opened his eyes. "Didn't sleep?" He sat up leaned over and kissed Angel. "Everything ok?" 

"Yeah. Just thinking." Angel glanced over at the clock. "You still have some time before your alarm goes off; why don't you go back to sleep?" 

Wesley shook his head. "I'd rather take an extra long shower where I get to talk to you about our son." 

Nodding, Angel slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He kissed Wesley and then turned on the water. 

Wesley sighed and removed his pajamas. Getting into the shower, he turned toward Angel and slipped into his lover's arms. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Angel softly kissed Wesley again. He held his lover tightly to him, letting the water run over them. 

"What do you make of Connor's nightmares?" Wesley leaned away from the water. 

Angel shook his head. "Probably separation anxiety. He'd never been away from you for more than a night. And those nights were spent with Fred and Gunn or Cordy, and he knew that we were both at home, waiting for him. What do you think?" 

"My feelings exactly." Wesley picked up the soap. Rubbing up a lather, he placed his hands on Angel's chest. 

"I think having him talk about them probably helped." Angel groaned as Wesley's hands ran across his chest and down his stomach. "It's just strange that he was dreaming of Darla." 

"Have you shown him a picture of her?" Wesley's hands slid along Angel's hips. "It's okay if you have. He should know what she looked like." 

"He's seen some of the sketches that I made of her." 

Wesley nodded. "That's good. I'm sure he misses her. Everyone needs a mother." 

"It's not like he knew her." Angel took the soap from his lover's hand and began to return the favor by washing him. "What everyone needs is a loving family, and he has that." 

Nodding, Wesley closed his eyes and just enjoyed his lover's touch. "Yes, but she's still a part of him. Everyday he looks more like her, don't you think?" 

"Yes and no. He has her eyes." Angel's hand ran over Wesley's ass. "But when I look at him, mostly I think about how unbelievably lucky I am. And how after all the things I've done, he and you are more than I deserve." 

Wesley shook his head. "We all deserve a little happiness." Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, Wesley pulled him close and kissed him. 

Angel moaned into their kiss, savoring the softness of Wesley's lips against his. His arms found their way around his lover's body. "I love you," he whispered. 

"Love you too." Wesley tangled his hands in Angel's wet hair. "Let me wash your hair." 

"Okay." Angel handed Wesley his bottle of shampoo. He smiled and kissed his lover again. 

Wesley poured a small amount into the palm of his hands; he placed the goo into Angel's hair. Smiling, he hummed while he worked the shampoo into a lather, giving a scalp massage at the same time. He skirted around Angel and slapped his arse. "You're going to have to rinse it off yourself." 

Nodding, Angel moved under the flowing water and rinsed his hair. "Thanks, honey." He watched as Wesley washed his own hair. 

"No problem. You know how much I love taking care of you." Wesley moved around Angel again and rinsed off his own hair. "I hope Connor does well at school today." 

"Me too. Though I'm sure he'll be fine." Leaning toward his lover, Angel placed kisses on his neck and shoulders. 

Wesley moaned softly and tipped his neck toward Angel's mouth. "Did I ever tell you that when you do that, I lose all thoughts besides one?" 

"No, but it's good to know that I can make you stop thinking," Angel muttered against Wesley's warm skin. He nipped and licked his lover's neck, arms resting themselves on familiar territory to be closer to Wesley. 

Wesley moaned again and pressed against Angel's body. He couldn't help but laugh. "Spike's going to be upset that we left him with Connor again, so we could have sex in the shower." 

"Spike can wait. After all, he had you yesterday during nap time." Angel's hands cupped Wesley's ass, mouth moving to his lover's to sweetly kiss him. 

Wesley bit gently at his lover's lower lip. "Jealous?" Sliding his hands down Angel's chest, he pinched his lover's nipples hard. Only to gasp and arch against him as Wesley felt one of Angel's fingers tease against his hole. 

"Nope." Angel's fingers circled around his lover's opening. "Actually, I'm very glad that you did. He made our room smell like a 14-year-old boy's." His tongue pushed into his lover's mouth as his cock rubbed against Wesley's thigh. 

Wesley moaned and shifted his thigh to provide Angel with friction. Breaking the kiss, Wesley grinned. "Yes, but to be honest sometimes when I come home and you both have been going at it all night and day, it's just as bad. At least you don't have to do the cleaning." 

"I clean." Angel wrapped his freehand around Wesley's cock. "Or did you mean yesterday's cleaning up after Spike." 

Wesley groaned and closed his eyes. "Ever. You never clean. You only pick up your stuff. That's not cleaning." 

"That's not true." Angel gave Wesley's ass a light smack. "I don't clean Connor's room all the time because I'm trying to get him to clean up after himself." 

Moaning, Wesley kissed Angel and mumbled against his lover's lips, "Hit me again." He tried to turn around, but Angel still held him. "Tease." 

"I haven't given you a proper spanking in a long time." Angel grinned and tapped Wesley's ass again. "You're so pretty when you moan." 

Wesley moaned again and kissed down Angel's neck then toward his ear. "Love you," he panted softly, while he wiggled his hips and arse toward Angel's hands. 

"Love you so much." Using his vampire speed, Angel turned Wesley so he faced the shower's tiles. He leaned behind his lover's body, purposely breathing in his lover's ear. "God, you're beautiful." His hand moved for another slap. 

Wesley moaned and placed his hands against the slick tiles. "Angel..." He turned his head to the side capturing his lover's mouth and sliding his tongue inside. 

Angel moved away from the kiss to grab the lube. His hand came down on his lover's ass again when Wesley pouted, only to open his eyes and smile. 

"Maybe sometime this weekend I could persuade you to use the gift I bought for you." When Angel frowned slightly, Wesley shook his head. "We can always go downstairs to my office instead." 

"Just thought I was going to be the one bent over it." Angel's slick fingers traveled between Wesley's cheeks. The water hit the small of his back as he leaned in. 

"You don't want to be bent over a desk?" Wesley moaned and pushed his hips back. His fingers curled against the tile as he felt Angel push slowly into him. "God..." 

"Not listening to me," Angel groaned as he pushed the rest of the way into his lover. "Want you to bend me over that desk." He pulled back, almost all the way out of Wesley. "Want you to spank me and fuck me over it." Quickly, he thrust back in, feeling his lover tense around him. 

Wesley groaned and thrust backwards. "Want to do that. God, Angel." He brought one of his hands down and stroked his own cock. "Want to make you beg for me. Tease you like you always tease me." 

Pressing his lips to Wesley's neck, Angel started to kiss him again. "Would love that." Closing his eyes, he relished the feeling of being inside his lover. 

Wesley groaned and sped up his hands, shivering as Angel's tongue swept over the scar on his neck. "Amazing. Love you." 

Feeling Wesley clench around him, Angel shuttered and let go of his control. His body tensed. "Love you too," he groaned as he came. 

Feeling his lover come inside him sent Wesley over the edge; he gave a muffled cry and spilled over his own hand. 

Pulling out, Angel turned Wesley around and kissed him. "God, you're beautiful." He held his lover closer to him. Picking up the soap, he cleaned them off. 

Wesley closed his eyes and placed his head on Angel's shoulder. "Shhh." He blushed in the heated water. When Angel was done, Wesley kissed him again and turned the water off. 

Angel wrapped a towel around his lover's shoulders. "Let's go get our son ready for school." 

Wesley nodded. "You make him breakfast, and I'll get him dressed." Drying off, Wesley wrapped the towel around his waist. He headed to the sink to shave. 

Quickly, Angel finished his morning routine and went to wake up Connor for Wesley who was still brushing his teeth. "Time to wake up, Connor." His hand touched his son's shoulder. He smiled as Connor moved closer to Spike and away from him. 

Connor wrapped his arms around Spike and snuggled his face into the vampire's neck. "Sleeping." 

"School time." Angel gently attempted to tug his son away from Spike. 

"No." Connor grumbled and clung tighter to Spike. "Sleep time." 

Spike groaned and opened his eyes. "Go with Angel." 

Connor pouted. "Will you take care of Wilbur this morning, Uncle Spike?" At Spike's nod, Connor let go of the vampire and slipped out of bed. "Can I have cereal this morning, daddy?" 

"That makes my job easy." Angel grunted as Connor jumped into his arms. 

Connor gave Angel a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Can I have my special cereal?" 

"Nope. Wes hides it from me, so I don't know where it is." Angel set down Connor who wiggled in his arms and ran off toward Wesley. 

Wesley came out of the bathroom and picked up Connor who practically jumped into his arms. "Hey buddy. I see you're in a good mood this morning. What's daddy fixing you for breakfast?" 

Connor leaned in and whispered into Wesley's ear asking for the Count Chocula cereal. "Ah. Why don't I get you breakfast this morning, and daddy can get you dressed?" 

Connor nodded and Wesley placed him on the floor. Running to his father, Connor grinned. "Come on, daddy; you need to leave so Wesley can get my breakfast." 

Angel took Connor to his room and helped him pick out his clothing. His son hadn't quite mastered the fine art of matching. He smiled and handed Connor his backpack. 

Connor slung the backpack over his shoulder, and then ran to the rabbit cage. "Bye, Wilbur; be a good girl for Spike, and I'll give you a carrot when I get back." He stuck his fingers into the cage and petted the rabbit for a moment. Then he took Angel's hand and headed back to his parents' room. 

Angel smiled despite the cereal that Wesley poured for Connor. He sat next to his son as they had breakfast together. "Thanks, Wes." He sipped his blood. 

Wesley leaned down. "No problem." He gave Angel a quick kiss. "Eat up; we don't want to be late." Wesley dressed while Connor and Angel were in the other room. He took the other glass of blood he heated up and headed to the bed. "Spike, breakfast." 

"Too early, love." Spike sat up. As Wesley handed him the mug, he pulled his lover closer and kissed him. "Would like to take you out tonight after Connor's all tucked in. Just you and me." 

Wesley smiled. "I'd like that. Let me just check and see if my schedule's clear." He gave Spike another kiss. 

"Let me know." Spike started to drink his blood and watched as Wesley dressed. This was one of the few reasons to wake in the morning. 

"I will." Wesley moved back to the bed and kissed Spike on the forehead. "Sleep well." 

Angel placed Connor's jacket by his backpack and smiled at his son who just finished his breakfast. He wanted to say something, give his son words of fatherly advice, but nothing came to him. Connor didn't seem to be making an issue of going to school, not like he had the other day, and Angel didn't want to push his luck. He picked the empty cereal bowl off the table and headed toward the sink. 

Wesley walked into the kitchen. "Are we ready to go?" He smiled as Connor jumped up and ran toward him. 

"Yup." 

Wesley helped Connor with his jacket and smiled. "Give your father a kiss goodbye." 

"Bye, dad." Connor gave Angel a quick hug. "Take good care of Wilbur." 

"I think between Spike and I, we can handle one rabbit." Angel followed them downstairs and watched as they disappeared out the doors of the Hyperion. He said his hellos to Faith and despite being tired, slipped into Wesley's office to finish researching one of the cases they'd been working on.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ready to go, love?" Spike smiled at Wesley who sat reading a book - a book that by the looks of it was only more work. He was surprised considering how much Angel hated when Wesley brought work up to their room, even though they technically lived at work. 

"Just one moment." Wesley placed a bookmark in the pages and made a quick note on a notepad. Glancing up, he took in Spike's clothing and smiled. "I feel underdressed. Perhaps I should go change into something else." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably unable to look away from Spike's leather clad legs. "You look amazing." 

Spike offered his hand to help Wesley up from the chair. "Like you just the way you are." He was a bit nervous as he and Wesley had never been on a proper date before. And the last time they went out alone, it was a disaster. Angel always acted as a safeguard against misunderstandings due to their shared silence when it came to feelings and all that other nonsense. 

Wesley smiled and squeezed Spike's hand. Pulling Spike closer, he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and kissed him softly. "Do I get a hint on what we're going to do tonight?" 

"Nothing, if you keep touching my arse like that." Spike leaned in to kiss Wesley again. Smirking, he turned toward Angel who was seated across from them on the couch. "Don't wait up." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Angel handed Wesley his cellphone and keys. 

"You were once a much better liar." Moving out of Wesley's embrace, Spike took Wesley's hand instead and pulled him toward the door. 

"Love you." Wesley smiled at Angel as Spike tugged him. "Do I get to know where we're going, since I assume we're going to be taking my car?" _Our first real date._ He frowned at himself trying to keep from acting like a schoolboy out for the first time. 

Spike continued walking toward the stairs and down them in a rapid pace. When they reached the bottom, he stopped and turned toward Wesley. "We're taking a different method of transportation tonight." He'd wanted Angel to be out of hearing distance before he told Wesley anything. "Figured we could put my bike to some use." 

Wesley smiled. "I would like that very much." He missed his motorcycle. It pained him that when he had to trade it in for something more practical, especially for carting weapons and people around. And now that he and Angel had Connor, so there wasn't any reason or the money to go out and buy another one. "I used to have one myself. There's nothing quite like it, is there?" 

"No, there's not." Handing Wesley his extra helmet, Spike took the keys out of his pocket as they walked outside. "Would you like to drive?" 

"I would love that." Wesley reached for the keys then stopped. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" 

"No. Just going to take you to Margaret's Point." Spike placed the keys into Wesley's hand and closed his lover's fingers around them. 

Wesley smiled." Sounds like fun." He leaned over and kissed Spike's cheek before heading toward Spike's bike. "It's been years since I have ridden one. I may be a little rusty." 

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Spike put on his own helmet and climbed on behind Wesley. He made one last check to make sure his bag was still in place behind him as Wesley started to the bike. His arms wrapped firmly around his lover's waist. 

Wesley slipped on his helmet and placed his glasses on. He started the bike and shifted into gear. It took off. Pulling out into traffic with a roar, Wesley took the back roads at first, and then took it on the highway to open it up. 

Holding on to his lover, Spike grinned. He could tell that Wesley was thrilled at having the chance to ride again. Some of his previous nervousness left him for the moment as they continued on the highway. 

Traffic was light considering it was L.A. as Wesley pulled off at his exit and drove to the point. He regretted that the ride only took him the better part of an hour. He parked the bike and took his helmet off, glancing back at Spike. "God, I miss this. Thank you." Leaning toward Spike, Wesley kissed him lovingly. 

Spike gave a small moan when their kiss ended. "You're welcome." As they got off the bike, he took the bag off the back and laced his hand in Wesley's. 

Wesley made his way toward the edge of the point. He sat down leaning against a boulder and pulled Spike into his arms. "I'm having a wonderful time." 

"Good." Kissing Wesley's cheek, Spike opened his bag. "I did bring a blanket, you know." 

Wesley blushed and went to stand up. "Sorry. I'm being a complete prat." He brushed the dirt off his arse and did the same for Spike. "Allow me." Taking the blanket from Spike's hands, Wesley placed it on the ground. "There. Perfect." 

Spike ignored Wesley's apology and sat down next to his lover. He wanted everything to be perfect. "You're not cold from the ride over?" He wrapped his arms around Wesley who only wore a thin jacket over his clothing. 

Wesley shook his head and snuggled against Spike. He was used to being cold, especially since his lovers had no body temperature. Chilly touches and icicle kisses were par for the course. "I'm fine." He forced himself not to shiver. 

Spike removed the box of chocolates from his bag. He'd been hoping to use these later, but he felt Wesley's slight shivers. "Try this." He lifted one of the chocolates to his lover's mouth. Silently, he cursed himself for not having the foresight to bring something warm to drink. 

Wesley moaned as he tasted the chocolate. It had a hint of spice to it. He smiled and captured Spike's wrist. "Mmm. Very nice." He placed kisses on the tip of his lovers' hand. "Thank you." 

"Welcome, love." Holding Wesley closely to him, Spike leaned against the rock. "When I first moved here, I used to come up here when I was tired of dancing with Faith. Shame that you can't see the stars most nights in L.A." 

"Yes, it is. I miss them as well." Wesley kissed Spike's cheek. "Though I guess they traded one type of star for another, here." With one hand on Spike's hip, he rubbed his fingers over the leather. 

"Kind of prefer the ones in the sky." Spike's body tensed at Wesley's touch. Always wanting him and needing. He remembered the cruel lessons Angelus had taught him about restraining himself. 

Wesley felt Spike tense and frowned. He stilled his hand, but kept it on his lover's hip. "I like clouds better though. You can always see the most amazing things in them." 

"Plus they keep out that pesky sun." Spike's hand ran down Wesley's arm. Nervousness peeked its head up again. 

Wesley licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Spike. He stopped just shy of his goal. "May I?" His heart beat faster. He wasn't sure what was going through Spike's mind that made him tense up. Wesley only hoped he'd misread the movement. 

"Yes." Spike's lips met Wesley's in a needy kiss. This he could do, knew what Wesley enjoyed. 

Wesley moaned into the kiss. He pulled Spike closer and only broke the kiss when he needed to breathe. "I love kissing you." 

Spike nodded. "The feeling's mutual." And there it was again, only this time in hesitation. His hand rested on the small of Wesley's back. 

"If I had to pick one sexual thing to have for the rest of my life from you, I think it would have to be kissing and all that it entails." Wesley snuggled closer to Spike. "What would you pick?" 

Spike chuckled. "Too many things to pick from. Would have to take all of it." 

Wesley grinned and laughed. "Sneaky. Good thing I like that." He reached over and picked up a chocolate, holding it to Spike's lips. 

Opening his mouth, Spike took it from Wesley. He bit down into its gooey lime center. Closing his eyes, he savored the flavor. It wasn't as vibrant as it had been when he was alive, but these were quality; he'd seen to that. 

Wesley picked another one up and teased Spike's lips with it. Then he popped it into his mouth. Ginning, he leaned close and placed a kiss lightly on the vampire's lips. "This is one of the best nights of my life." 

Spike smiled. "Pretty big statement, love." He wished for a moment that he could let everything just be about him and Wesley. That's what he'd meant this to be. _No Angel and no sodding ghosts._ Just them. 

"Yes, but it's true." He kissed Spike again. Groaning as it grew into something more heated. Wesley struggled against his mind, wanting to take it slow. _No mistakes. Spike has to want me back. I won't use him again._ Remembering how he treated Spike recently, Wesley broke the kiss panting. "Does it bother you when I say 'I love you' to you?" 

"No." Spike shook his head to emphasize his answer. "Why would you think that?" 

"I don't. I just wanted to make sure that it doesn't bother you." Wesley brought his hand up and traced the collar around Spike's neck. "I like pleasing you." 

Spike shivered at Wesley's touch. "Was so upset with you." This wasn't how he'd planned things, wanting to talk with Wesley. What had been going around in his mind for hours. 

"About what?" Wesley looked up into Spike's eyes. 

"About how you treated me when you got back." Spike looked down, away from Wesley's eyes. He wished that Angel was with them, to turn him around and force him to make sense. But they'd have to do this on their own. "Told myself that I shouldn't have been so affected by it. That you were grieving, and that I could be that release valve." 

Wesley sighed and held Spike tighter. "No one should be my release valve. I was in the wrong. There was no excuse for what I did. I can't tell you how sorry I am." 

"God, I'm buggering this up. Already forgave you, Wes." Taking Wesley's hand in his, Spike brought it up to the collar. "This means so much to me, love. More than you probably understand." 

Wesley stroked his fingers against the leather collar. "You're not buggering up. I just wish I could take back what I did. But I don't regret giving you this, or being with you." 

"I'm glad you can't take it back." Spike looked back into Wesley's eyes. "Through bad and good comes revelation, right?" He felt a hard lump in his throat. 

Wesley smiled. "Yes, so true." He captured Spike's lips and kissed him gently. He wrapped his hands in Spike's hair and moaned softly. 

Spike responded with a moan of his own. Wesley tasted like the chocolates they'd had earlier, and he was so good with his tongue, the pressure of his lips just right. 

Wesley kissed down Spike's neck. "You're so amazing," he mumbled against his lover's skin. He brought his hands down Spike's chest, feeling the softness of the shirt. "What can I do for you?" 

"Continue to keep your promise." Spike leaned in and kissed Wesley's cheek. "Don't you want to know my revelation, Wes?" 

"Yes," Wesley licked his lips, "to both." He was nervous and unsure of what Spike was going to say. 

Spike's eyes met Wesley's. "I love you." 

Wesley smiled. "You love me?" Ginning now at Spike's nod, he leaned in and kissed him again. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around Wesley's waist, Spike felt himself being pulled up onto his lover's lap. Their lips didn't part all through their movements. 

Wesley held Spike's hips. Fingers tightened into the leather pants. He broke their kiss. "Say it again." 

"Love you, Wes." Spike still felt nervous; the words on his tongue were still unfamiliar and new. 

"I love you too." Wesley kissed Spike again. He pulled back grinning. He reached down and started to unbutton Spike's trousers. 

"Need you to take me." Tilting his head, Spike started placing kisses on Wesley's neck. "Claim me." His hands tugged Wesley's shirt up and ran underneath over the soft warm skin. "Want your cock inside of me." 

Wesley groaned and wrapped his hand around Spike's cock. "God, yes." He arched his chest into Spike's touch. "Want you." 

Closing his eyes, Spike whimpered, hips moving toward his lover's hand. "Wes..." His hand moved to undo Wesley's jeans. 

Wesley stroked Spike harder. "Right here, Spike." He groaned softly and tugged down the leather. "Do you have lube?" 

"In the bag," Spike hissed. His actions were urgent as he freed Wesley's cock. "Yes, right bloody here." 

Fumbling for the bag, Wesley pulled out the lube. Groaning louder as Spike stroked his erection. "God... Need you." He poured lube over Spike's hands and his cock. "Want you on my lap, ridding my cock." He was panting softly. 

Spike adjusted his legs so he straddled his lover, continuing to run his hand up and down Wesley's length. He captured Wesley's lips once again, kissing him roughly. 

Wesley kissed Spike, all teeth and tongue. Thrusting his hips up into Spike's hand, he was torn between letting Spike continue or seeking his pleasure inside Spike. Tugging at Spike's shirt, Wesley practically ripped it off. His fingers pinched and scratched his lover's nipples. 

Breaking their kiss, Spike smirked. "Believe someone mentioned something about fucking me." His smirk changed into a grin as he felt Wesley's hands on his hips, lifting him up. 

Wesley closed his eyes; head tossed back as he entered Spike, slowly drawing it out to maximum the pleasure. "Fuck..." 

Slowly, Spike began to move. He groaned into the stretch. "Jesus, Wes." 

Wesley's eyes snapped open and locked on to Spike's. One hand wrapped around Spike's neck. The other splayed against the vampire's hip, moving slowly toward his straining cock. "Mine." 

"Yours." Spike shivered, vulnerable to his lover's touch and naked in the night air. The intensity of Wesley's stare drew him in, kept him and held him. 

Wesley stroked Spike's cock. "Want to watch you as you come. So beautiful." He moved his own hips thrusting into Spike. "Love you." 

Groaning, Spike closed his eyes. "Love you too." His body trembled and thighs tensed as he spilled into Wesley's hand. 

Wesley gripped Spike's hips, moving his lover harder as he buried himself over and over, seeking his pleasure. He bit Spike's lip by accident as his orgasm washed over him. 

Tongue snaking over his own lips, Spike tasted his own blood. He gently kissed Wesley, before moving off him. 

Wesley groaned and reached for Spike again. Unsure once again, he wondered if he gave Spike what he needed. 

Allowing himself to be pulled back onto Wesley's lap, Spike snuggled up to his lover. His hand started to tuck Wesley back into his jeans. 

Wesley kissed Spike's lips gently, just a peck and chuckled, "This has been such a perfect night. Thank you." 

"You're welcome, love. Glad you enjoyed yourself." Slightly shaking, Spike reached for his shirt. Technically, vampires didn't get cold, but he felt uncomfortable. 

Wesley reached around and helped Spike dress. He brushed his hands against Spike's leather clad thigh. "You're unbelievable sexy. I'm so lucky, so unbelievable lucky. I never thought you would love me." 

"And why not?" Spike's hand touched his lover's face. 

"Because I don't deserve it. Especially after everything I did to you." Wesley turned his head and kissed Spike's palm. "But you love me. I promise I won't hurt you again. Not like that." 

"I know." Leaning into Wesley, Spike snuggled up to him. "So glad you made me stay." 

Fingers curling in Spike's hair, Wesley held him and smiled. "I'm so glad you wanted to stay." He kissed Spike's head and closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. 

Spike stayed silent in Wesley's arms. He watched the stars, relaxing against his lover. 

As the night dragged on, Wesley started to shiver slightly in wind. He didn't want to move, content with having Spike in his arms. Closing his eyes, Wesley sighed happily. 

"Let's go home, love. You're cold, and the sun's going to be up in a few hours." Spike gave Wesley a loving kiss on his lips. 

Wesley smiled and pulled Spike up. "Sounds good. We can get you a mug of blood and me a hot cup of tea." He bent down and picked up the blanket, folding it. 

Spike carried the bag up to the bike. "Would you like to drive again, pet?" He held Wesley's hand and pulled him closer for a kiss. 

Wesley grinned and groped Spike's arse, kissing him hard. "Yes." Letting go of Spike, Wesley slipped on his helmet and pulled the keys out of his pocket. He hopped on and waited for Spike. 

Once he was on the bike, Spike slipped his arms around Wesley and watched the scenery as they drove home. He knew that Angel would be up waiting for them, maybe pretending that he was asleep for Wesley's sake. 

Wesley pulled up at the hotel, parking the bike next to his SUV. He took off his helmet and grinned. "Have I mentioned how much I missed this?" He handed his helmet to Spike. 

"Just once or twice." Shedding his own helmet, Spike smiled as they carried everything inside. "You can take it out anytime you like, love." 

Wesley pulled Spike close and kissed him. "Only if you promise to come with me." They walked up the stairs together holding hands. Wesley didn't want the night to end, and he wondered if Connor was sleeping in his own bed or if he had another nightmare. 

"Would love to come with you." A smirk crossed Spike's face. "Now why don't we see your wife stayed up waiting for us? And then," his wet tongue flickered against Wesley's earlobe, "we can have some more fun. Exactly as a Friday night should be: Go on a date, get fucked a handsome man, and then bring him home for a threesome." 

Wesley laughed and pushed Spike against the wall next to their bedroom door. "Sounds perfect. Except I don't want you bringing anyone else home. You're mine, and I don't want to share." He kissed Spike hard and claiming. 

Groaning into the kiss, Spike grinned. "Think you've got that wrong," he muttered in between kisses. When Wesley broke their kiss, he still smiled. "Already have someone waiting." 

"Let him wait." Wesley sank down on his knees and undid the buttons on Spike's trousers. He took out his lover's cock and stroked it into hardness. He licked around the tip, teasing back the foreskin. 

Groaning, Spike's cock twitched in response to Wesley's tongue. He leaned against the wall, his hands pawing at it as Wesley's teased him. "Fuck..." 

Wesley groaned and sucked Spike's length into his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking. Digging his nails into Spike's hips, he urged his lover to come. 

As his hips moved toward his lover's mouth, Spike's shoulders moved against the wall. He looked over as he heard the door from their room opening. 

Hand on the door Angel smiled. "I take it that you had a successful date. Though you might want to come inside as Faith still isn't home." 

Wesley groaned and let Spike slip from his mouth. "Couldn't you have waited a few more moments. We weren't finished." Standing up, Wesley wrapped a hand around Spike's cock and continued to stroke it. He placed kisses along Spike's jaw and mouth. 

Spike moaned into Wesley's mouth. His hands grabbed onto his lover's arse and pulled him closer. Hips continued to rock, wanting more friction, as he came. 

Wesley wiped his hand on his jeans and tucked Spike back into his. Breaking the kiss, he smiled. "Now we can go inside." He muttered into Spike's ear, "Such a good boy." 

Once they were inside, Spike made himself and Angel blood and Wesley tea. Even though he'd given up drinking the stuff when he was turned, he still knew how to make it fit for Wesley's pallet. 

Wesley took off his clothing and pulled on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He was chilled from the ride still and took the cup Spike offered. "Thanks, baby." He gave Spike a kiss and sat down in a chair, wrapping a blanket around himself. "It's freezing in here, Angel; did you forget to turn on the heat?" 

"Heat's on. But I can turn it up if you'd like." Angel moved toward the thermometer and raised the temperature. He took the blood from Spike with a nod and sat next to Wesley. Leaning in, he gave his lover a kiss on his cheek. 

Wesley smiled and sipped his tea. "Has Connor been good?" Watching Spike sit across from them, he pouted and patted his blanket-covered lap. 

"He's been asleep all night. Let's hope his nightmares are at least subsiding since we got him to talk about them." Angel watched as Spike moved to sit on Wesley's lap. 

"Good." Wesley snuggled against Angel, wrapping his free hand around Spike's waist. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I had such a great time tonight." 

"I'm glad." Angel started slowly kissing Wesley, his mouth moving down to his lover's neck. His hand traveled over Spike's thigh. He'd been hard since seeing his lovers' performance in the hallway. 

"Someone's feeling left out," Spike chuckled. "Funny because it's not me." He groaned when he felt Angel's hand wrap around the front of his shirt and pull him down into a kiss. 

Wesley chuckled and shook his head. "One would think that Angel has gone with out sex for a month or more, instead of just a few hours." He finished his tea and placed the cup on the coffee table, forcing Spike and Angel to separate. 

"He's just making up for all those years of being a eunuch." Spike smiled. 

Angel frowned. "You know, I'm thinking that someone or possibly both of you need a spanking. Think I'm going to start with you, Spike." Grabbing Spike again, he hauled him over his knee, making the other vampire lay over his lap. His hand came down over Spike's leather-clad ass. 

Spike wiggled, wanting Angel to smack him harder. Tipping his head back, he looked over to Wesley who didn't seem to be playing their game. "Need you touching me too, love." 

Wesley stood up. "Then perhaps we better move to the bed - where we have more room." He walked over to the bed and laid down waiting for his lovers. Pulling Spike on the bed, he kissed him. Then he glanced at Angel and smirked. Running his hands over Spike's arse, Wesley moaned softly and gave him a light slap. 

Angel peeled off his clothing as he watched both Wesley and Spike tumbled on the bed. Joining them, he pulled the covers around them as he knew that Wesley was still chilled from earlier. These were the rare times where he wished he had body temperature to share with his lover. His body rubbed against Wesley's. 

Wesley turned and gave Angel a quick kiss. "What's the matter, love; jealous?" He spanked Spike harder. 

"Nope. Love watching you two. I've been hard since watching you on your knees with Spike in the hallway." Reaching around to the front of Wesley, Angel cupped his erection through the soft cotton material. 

Spike groaned and moved his arse into Wesley's hand. "Harder, love. Please." 

Wesley groaned and chuckled softly. "So demanding both of you. If you want harder, Spike, then go get me something to spank you with." He tipped his head back and kissed Angel, moaning into his mouth. Reaching down, he moved Angel's hand and placed it inside his sweatpants. 

Angel gripped the base of Wesley's cock, slowly sliding his hand up. He smiled as his lover groaned. "Love you," he muttered between kisses. 

"Love you too." Wesley turned back to Spike and took the paddle from him. "Thanks, baby." He groaned again and sat up. "Angel, you need to stop now so I can give Spike a spanking." Ginning as Angel complied, Wesley undid Spike's pants and pulled them down. He brought the paddle down hard. 

Spike yelped at first impact. "God, Wes. Yes," he added. His hips arched toward Wesley, waiting for the next strike. 

Wesley grinned and spanked Spike again and again. He listen as Spike's moans grew louder and louder. Stopping, Wesley ran his hand over the heated flesh. 

Moving into Wesley's hand, Spike whimpered. His cock ached for touch, and bringing his hand up, he started to stroke himself. 

Reaching down, Wesley grabbed Spike's hand. "No. Roll over instead." Fondling Spike's balls, he ignored his lover's cock. "Do you want me or Angel?" 

Spike groaned. "Don't care. One of you or both of you." With Wesley's hand groping him, all he cared about was more touching. 

Wesley stopped and gave Spike a kiss. "Stay and don't move." He climbed off the bed and opened up the chest of sex toys. Pulling out some items, he moved back to the bed. Carefully, he slipped a cock ring on Spike's length. "So pretty like this." 

"Don't see why Angel doesn't get one too. He's over there touching himself." Spike knew that he sounded like a child, but he didn't care. 

Wesley turned and looked at Angel. "He should know better." Getting up, Wesley made sure to select another cock ring. "Do I have to put it on you Angel or can I trust you?" 

Angel raised an eyebrow. He knew Spike played this for all it was worth; after all, he'd been the one Spike confessed his love for Wesley to. "How often do I come when we're like this? Or at least without you telling me that I should?" 

Wesley moved back to Angel's side. "What's the matter, love? Don't you want to play?" He leaned in to kiss him. "I could always tie you to the bed instead?" 

"Of course, I want to. I just don't know exactly what you're playing at." 

Wesley shook his head. "You don't understand what I'm doing?" Moving away from Angel, he went back to Spike and kissed him lovingly, sliding his hands all over the slim body. 

Frowning, Angel moved closer to them. He watched as Wesley put nipple clamps on Spike, but remained silent. 

Spike writhed against Wesley. "Need your cock in me." He groaned loudly as Wesley tugged on the chain. When he tipped his head back, his eyes flashed over Angel; he saw that the other vampire sat staring at them with an eerie silence. "Angel?" 

"What do you want, Spike?" Angel was a bit surprised not to hear an insult from Spike's mouth; lust had done a real number on him this time. 

"Have the two men I care about right here with me." Spike never used the word 'love' with Angel; it seemed almost like he would jinx whatever they had if he said it. But Angel knew how he felt, and that was what mattered. "Just need you a little closer." His hand reached out and stroked Angel's cock. 

Wesley glanced back at Angel, wondering why Angel acted so cold and distance. "Don't you want to have sex with me and Spike?" 

"Of course." Angel moved so Spike had easier access to him. "Where would you like me, Wes?" 

"Behind Spike." Wesley tugged on Spike's cock. "Spike, I want you on your knees." Deciding that since Angel was being finicky, he wouldn't use the knife on Spike or Angel. Instead, Wesley resolved to make it as enjoyable as possible. 

Spike moved; and when he felt the other vampire behind him, he began purposefully rubbing his arse against Angel. 

"You're so very naughty," Angel growled. His hand grabbed a handful of Spike's hair, tugging him back just enough so he stayed still. 

Wesley knelt in front of Spike. "He's always naughty." Angel's growl sent shivers down his spine. Pulling off his clothing, Wesley leaned forward. His cock brushed against Spike's lips, while seeking a kiss from Angel. 

Spike's tongue reached out and licked down Wesley's shaft. "Needs someone to keep him on his toes. Not letting him get lax in his extreme old age." Groaning, he felt Angel's hand come down on his arse, and his nose bumped Wesley's cock. 

Breaking his kiss with Wesley, Angel shook his head. He pulled Spike's pants down further, wanting to feel the leather against his skin as he took him. "You better start sucking off Wes because I'm tired of your mouth. Your ass, however, is another story." When Wesley handed him lubricant, he almost tossed it aside to take Spike dry, but then decided against it considering what Spike would be doing with his mouth. 

Moaning as Spike complied with Angel's demands, Wesley wrapped his hands in Spike's hair. "I never get tired of his mouth." He watched Angel slid into Spike and groaned. "God, I love watching you both." 

Angel smiled as he thrust into Spike. "Feel the same way about watching you two." His hands firmly gripped Spike's thighs. 

Wesley closed his eyes, moaning as Spike deep throated him. "Fuck." He started to thrust into his lover's mouth. 

"We don't do this nearly enough." Angel reached down and gripped Spike's cock at the base tightly. "You're not going to come until you get Wesley off, Spike. I think you've been spoiled enough tonight. Might not let you come until I have." 

Spike let Wesley's length slip almost all the way out of his mouth. "Bloody bastard," he moaned as Angel had changed his angle and hit his spot at the very moment he meant to curse out the vampire. His tongue ran around the head of Wesley's cock and took him back into his mouth. 

Wesley groaned again. Spike knew exactly how to drive Wesley to the edge. "God, Spike." He gasped and came, pulling out of Spike's mouth and blushing. 

"Maybe you'll get your reward sooner for doing such a good job with Wes." Angel closed his eyes as he thrust roughly into Spike, much harder than he had before. "Don't see any use for this since you'll be coming before me. But not right away." He removed the cock ring, and his hand lightly trailed over Spike's length, before moving back up to his hip. 

"Angel... Touch me, please." Spike closed his eyes, concentrating on the taste of Wesley in his mouth and the feel of Angel's cock in his arse. 

"We both know that you don't need my hand to come." Once again, Angel adjusted himself until he heard Spike's moans change in tone. 

"Touch me, you prat." Spike's cock leaked and ached for release. His head pounded with lust and heat. 

Angel growled, shifting into game face. "I'd suggest you shut up unless you want to wait until next week." Dipping his head down, he sniffed Spike's neck, his fangs gently prodding the skin. He heard Spike start to talk, and then sunk in. 

Spike let his body be pulled into the motions of Angel's drinking and thrusting. Nothing on his mind, but his sire and how wonderful he felt. He screamed Angel's name as he came. When he came back to his senses, the pleasure and pain traveling out of his body, he was lying on his back with Angel pressing kisses to his jaw line and Wesley holding his hand. 

"Welcome back, baby." Wesley kissed Spike's hand. Smiling, he leaned down and gave Spike a quick kiss. "Do you want some blood?" 

"Please." Spike took the mug from Wesley's hands and drank it greedily. He propped himself up on his elbow. 

Angel smiled at Spike, a bit thankful that he didn't have to open a vein. Reaching over, he placed a hand on Wesley's shoulder. "Told you he'd be fine." 

Wesley frowned. "You didn't have to drink so much, Angel." He stroked Spike's hair back from his forehead. "Are you sure you're alright, baby?" 

"Drank a lot more before," Angel muttered. 

Spike nodded. "I'm good. A little sleepy." He took the second mug of blood that Angel handed him anyway. 

Wesley tucked the blankets around Spike. "Then get some rest. I love you." He gave Spike another kiss on the forehead. 

"Love you too." Spike finished his blood and handed the empty mug to Wesley. He closed his eyes and grinned, "Best go punish Angel, pet." 

Wesley nodded and placed the mug on the nightstand. "Angel?" He glanced at the vampire. "Stop brooding." 

"I'm not brooding." Angel forced a grin on his face, and by the look on Wesley's face, it wasn't very convincing. "Sorry." 

With a sigh, Wesley moved closer to Angel's side. "It's alright; I forgive you." He placed a kiss on his lover's lips. "Spike said I should punish you; how do you feel about that?" 

Angel leaned in for a second kiss; he couldn't help it. He felt like he hadn't touched Wesley in ages, which was rather ridiculous. "Well, I have wanted to try out my present, which we haven't gotten around to." 

Wesley pulled away and stood up. "Well then, I think we could rectify that situation." He picked up the paddle he used on Spike earlier and walked over to the desk. 

Really smiling this time, Angel followed Wesley. He stood perfectly straight next to the desk, his hands at his sides. "Where would you like me, sir?" 

Wesley's cock twitched at the word 'sir.' "Put your hands and elbows on the desk." He tapped the paddle against his hand and put it down on the desk. "Do you know why you're here?" Opening a drawer, Wesley pulled out the ruler he bought and stashed in the desk. 

Resting his elbows on the desk, Angel bent over. His hand splayed, large on the small desk. "No, sir." 

"That answer doesn't please me. I want you to think long and hard for the correct answer. Do you understand me?" Wesley tested the flexibility of the ruler and brought it down against Angel's arse. 

Wincing at the stinging impact of the ruler, Angel closed his eyes. Then he opened one. "I cheated?" He didn't know if Wesley wanted to punish him from drinking from Spike or if he wanted to role play. 

"Sir. I cheated, sir." Wesley brought the ruler down again. "How many times have I told you not to cheat?" 

"Sir. I cheated, sir," Angel repeated Wesley's words and received another smack across his bottom. "Many times, sir. I'm sorry. Please punish me, sir." 

Wesley kept hitting Angel with the wooden ruler, pausing only to rub his hand against the heated flesh. "God, Angel..." Fingering gently the bruises he made only seem to make Wesley harder. His cock ached for release. 

Angel groaned at the touch of Wesley's hand. "Please, sir. More." He felt Wesley's hand on his thighs moving him away from the tempting friction of rubbing against the desk. 

Wesley picked up the ruler again, and instead of hitting Angel on his arse, Wesley decided to hit Angel's thighs, changing his speed and pressure the whole time. "Shall I stop?" Wesley panted for breath. 

"God, Wes. Keeping touching me." Angel waited for Wesley's move, needing his lover. 

Moving behind Angel, Wesley pressed his aching cock against his lover's arse. "Like this?" Bending over, he bit along the back of Angel's neck. 

"Yes," Angel hissed; his body trembled. He moved his ass against Wesley and closed his eyes when his lover bit him harder. 

"Want me to fuck you, Angel?" Wesley slid his hands down Angel's sides and gripped his hips, stopping him from moving. 

"Please." Despite Wesley's hands, Angel tried to move. He only used part of his strength, but managed to maneuver around his lover's attempts to hold him still. 

Wesley groaned and pulled away after a moment. "Keep that up, and I'll come all over you." With a shaking hand, Wesley picked up the ruler again. He gave Angel a few light swats. "Behave." 

The desk wobbled under the strain of Angel's weight as he moved into the ruler. "Sorry, sir. Can't help myself. During Latin class, all I thought about was your gorgeous cock ramming into me." 

"Jesus." Wesley dropped the ruler and opened the desk drawer. His hand shook as he searched for the lube. All he wanted was to be in his lover, and it took every ounce of self-control Wesley had not to take him dry. 

Angel smiled as he tried to move out of Wesley's way. "Sir, it's not polite to take the Lord's name in vain." 

Wesley groaned, picturing Angel wearing a priest outfit. "Such a devoted Catholic. Studying to be a priest?" He lubed up his cock and teased Angel's hole. 

"Yes, sir." Angel nodded. He held his hips still, wanting to push against Wesley. "I attend church every Sunday and receive the body and blood of Jesus Christ. I also go to confession at least twice a week." His cock leaked at the feeling of Wesley still pressing against him. 

"God, Angel, would love to see you in a collar." Wesley slowly pushed into his lover. His eyes closed. 

"Wes," Angel groaned at the stretch of his lover inside of him. He shook his head, trying to maintain his role. "Don't you want know what I'm going to be saying next confessional?" 

"Yes, tell me." Wesley pulled out and entered Angel again; shifting to make sure he hit Angel's spot. 

Angel gasped, body pushing forward against the desk. "Tell how I sinned. How I swore. How I cheated." His voice grew low almost to a growl. "About my punishment and how much I enjoyed it." His body trembled. "Touch me, sir. Please." 

"No. This is a punishment." Wesley gripped Angel's hips hard and continued to thrust into him. 

"Please. I won't tell anyone what we're doing. I promise, sir." Angel cried out loudly as Wesley hit his spot again. 

Wesley felt his balls tighten. _God, I'm so close._ He stopped moving and panted hard. "Angel, stop moving." 

Angel complied, smelling Wesley's arousal. He kept his mouth tightly shut, knowing how much they got off on each other's verbal and nonverbal noises. 

Wesley calmed down enough to reach around Angel and gripped his cock. "So good. Just for that I'll let you get what you want." 

After a few strokes, Angel shouted his lover's name and came. His hips pushed against Wesley's, taking his lover deep inside of him. 

Wesley gripped Angel's hips, holding him in place and crying out he came. Panting hard, Wesley laid on Angel's back. "Amazing." 

"Love you." Angel smiled. "Thank you for my present." 

"Love you too." Wesley groaned and pulled out. "You better clean that up before it stains the wood." 

Turning around, Angel leaned in for a kiss. "And would you know that by experience?" 

Wesley blushed and gave Angel a quick kiss. "It's common sense." He pulled away and headed toward the bed. 

"And that would explain why you're blushing," Angel teased. He took a wet rag from the kitchen and wiped up his spunk. Tossing the rag into the hamper, he followed his lover to bed. 

Wesley snuggled against Angel. "Love you very much." He kissed Angel's neck then chest. "You almost made me lose control several times." 

Angel grinned and held his lover closer to him. "Is that so?" He couldn't remember the last time they'd just snuggled this closely as they went to sleep. 

"Especially when you mention the confessional. I know you have a thing for nunneries. I guess you could say tonight I learned I have a thing for you dressed up as a priest." 

"Don't know if I could do that, Wes." Angel's fingers ran across Wesley's hipbone. He could see Drusilla, dressed in her finery, confessing her sins to him. 

Wesley sighed softly. "Never mind then." He pulled up the blankets around them both. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Wes." Angel kissed his lover's forehead and relaxed against him. He didn't want to argue, and he was tired after not sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

Wesley groaned as he awoke to his alarm clock beeping. Fumbling, he reached over Angel looking to shut it off. 

Reaching over, Angel turned it off himself and grabbed the cell phone off the nightstand. "Tell them that you're sleeping in." 

Mumbling, Wesley shook his head. "Can't. Saturday breakfast for us mere mortals." 

"Yes, you can. Call Faith and tell her to take Connor. If you miss one, it's not going to be the end of the world." Angel shoved the cell phone into Wesley's hand. "You need the sleep." 

"Wanker." Wesley dialed Faith's cell phone. In a few words as possible, he explained what Angel ordered. He gave Angel the phone back and turned over to snuggle under the covers once more. "Happy now?" 

"Very." Angel kissed his lover's cheek and settled down next to him. He knew that Wesley was upset and watched as he snuggled with Spike instead. 

Wesley nuzzled Spike's neck and muttered at Angel, "When do I get to go out in the sunlight anymore?" 

"And when do you sleep? If you really want to join them, I'm sure that Faith hasn't left yet." Angel's hand rested on Wesley's thigh. "Though I do remember warning someone about the hazards of picking a vampire as his lover, and you took two." 

"Fine then, I don't want you as my lover." Wesley moved backwards into Angel's chest, his words sounding unconvincing. "What about breakfast? Hmm? Shouldn't eating take a higher priority than sleeping?" 

"I can always cook you breakfast later." Angel's hand ran over Wesley's hair. "If you're getting rid of me, you still have the problem of Spike. He has a sunlight allergy too." 

"Yes, but Spike doesn't give me a hard time. Just his hard cock." Wesley turned into Angel's arms and kissed his neck. "You only give me a hard time." 

"That so." Angel closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lover's warm mouth against his neck. "Give him a few years, and I'm sure he'll start causing problems too. And then you'll have run out of vampires with souls." 

"Surely I can always ensoul one. Or maybe I can branch out and date humans again." Wesley bit hard on Angel's neck. "I could always chain Spike up and gag him." 

Groaning, Angel reached fro his lover's bottom, groping it. "Except that you like those dirty things he says." 

"True," Wesley moaned softly. "He has such a wonderful mouth." He licked up towards Angel's ear. "Tighter arse. I'm so glad he's mine." 

"Yours?" Angel raised his eyebrow. "Somehow I think Spike's his own person even if he pretends he isn't." 

"Oh, he's his own person. You're taking it the wrong way. After all, it works both ways." Wesley sighed and rolled over again. "It's a figure of speech. In fact, you use to call me 'yours' all the time. Guess that's changed." 

Angel turned and wrapped his arms around Wesley. "Didn't realize that I hadn't been saying that lately. Besides I thought you were trying to say that Spike's yours, and not mine." 

"Perhaps. If I was, would you be jealous?" Wesley took a glance over his shoulder at Angel. 

"Maybe." Angel kissed Wesley's lips lightly. 

Spike shifted under Wesley's arms. "Will you two stop talking in sodding circles? Some of us are sleeping. So either fuck and give me a visual or shut your yaps." 

Wesley turned his head back toward Spike. "Someone's cranky this morning." He kissed Spike's neck. "I didn't mean to wake you; go back to sleep," he whispered against his lover's skin. 

"I think I will." Spike yawned and closed his eyes. 

Sighing, Wesley let go of Spike and moved to get out of bed, only to have Angel pull him closer. "Angel? Spike's trying to sleep." 

"I thought you were supposed to try to get some sleep too," Angel whispered. He was far more used to Spike's snits in the mornings than Wesley. 

"I do," Wesley whispered back. "But I need to go the bathroom. So unless you want the bed to be soaked, will you let me go?" 

Angel nodded. As Wesley left their bed, he rolled over and pulled Spike closer to him. He felt him struggle and shift, but held on tightly. Falling asleep again, he didn't hear when Wesley climbed back in bed. 

After showering, Wesley headed back to bed. However, seeing Angel and Spike cuddling on the bed, he decided to do some work downstairs. After a few hours, Wesley came back upstairs to make breakfast. 

Groaning, Spike turned in Angel's arms and sat up in bed, listening to Wesley move about in their room. He walked toward Wesley. "Morning, pet." 

Wesley yawned. "Morning." He poured himself a cup of coffee and handed one to Spike. "I'm sorry that I woke you." 

"Don't worry about it." Spike sipped the coffee before leaning closer to Wesley to kiss him. "Thanks for the coffee." 

Wesley placed his mug on the counter and wrapped his arms around Spike's waist. Sliding his hands down, he explored his lover's naked body. 

Spike gave a soft moan, more out of appreciation than arousal. "My favorite way to start out my morning." He grinned. 

Wesley smiled. "Let me get you some blood." He let go of his lover and headed to the fridge. "Angel still sleeping?" He poured a mug for Spike put it into the microwave. 

"What do you think? Though I doubt he'll be asleep for very long without one of us. Such an oversensitive prat." Spike took the hot blood from Wesley's hands. 

Wesley yawned again and took another sip of coffee. "Guess one of us should go back to bed." Leaning over, Wesley kissed Spike on the cheek. 

"And somehow I think that should be you. Because I'm taking a shower when this is finished. Got things to do." 

Wesley nodded. "Don't anything I wouldn't." He gave Spike another kiss. "Love you." Stripping on his way back to bed. 

"Love you too. And do everything I would with him." Spike finished his blood, smiling, before heading to the shower. 

Naked, Wesley climbed into bed and snuggled into Angel's arms. Yawning, he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. 

Angel smiled when he felt the warmth of Wesley next to him. "Glad you could join me," he whispered, his head nuzzling into his lover's shoulder. He held him tightly. 

"Hmmm?" Wesley tipped his head back. "Wasn't gone long." He wrapped his arms around Angel and moved closer giving a soft moan as Angel kissed his neck. 

"Too long," Angel muttered. His tongue swept over the marks on Wesley's neck. His cock was already hard and pressing against Wesley's thigh. He'd been dreaming again of things he wished he wouldn't. 

Wesley moaned louder. His cock stirred. "Angel..." His desire for sleep waned. He slid his hands down and gripped Angel's hips. 

Angel's hands tangled themselves in his lover's hair, pulling himself up to kiss Wesley's lips. "Love you so much, honey." 

Wesley kissed Angel lovingly, his hands kneading the flesh of his lover's arse. Arching his hips up, he rubbed his erection against Angel's. "Love you too," he muttered when the kiss ended. 

Grinning, Angel slowly rocked his body against Wesley's. His mouth traveled back down to his lover's neck, lightly nipping it. 

Wesley moaned again. "Did you sleep well?" Rolling them over, Wesley laid on top of Angel. Kissing down his lover's chest, he licked, and sucked one nipple then the other until Angel moaned. 

"Just fine." Angel gasped as Wesley's dragged his nails across his stomach. 

"Very good dreams, I think." Wesley bit Angel's stomach lightly, while sliding his hand down to lightly stroke Angel's cock. 

"When you're a vampire, you aren't scared of much. So my dreams tend to be good." Rolling his hips, Angel shifted his legs further apart when he felt Wesley cupping his balls. 

Wesley tsked, "And here I thought I had something to do with you waking up hard and eager for me." Stopping and moving away, Wesley grinned. "Well since that's the case, maybe I should leave you to your fantasies." 

"How do you know those fantasies weren't about you?" Angel stayed still on his back, hoping that Wesley could come back. "I do dream about you. In fact, I remember you exploiting them once or twice. Not that I'm complaining." 

"I would never exploit your dreams." Wesley moved closer and placed a quick kiss on Angel's temple. Then he moved off the bed and toward the toy chest. "Tell me what you dreamed about." 

"Hunting with Spike. Not something I'm exactly proud of." Angel watched his lover, waiting and wondering what Wesley would bring back with him. 

"It's okay to dream about it. After all, you're still a vampire. Is it the chase you miss or the hunting with Spike?" Wesley put his selection on the bed, making sure to fastening the nipple clamps on first. 

Angel groaned at the hot pinch on his nipples. "Mostly the hunting with Spike. He was so…lively." 

"We could fix that." Wesley attached a chain to the nipple clamps and gave it a tug. "Could make a night of it. You and Spike could hunt me." 

"We do." Angel partially sat up and took Wesley into his arms, kissing him passionately. 

Wesley moaned and broke the kiss. "I mean you could chase me, run all over the city looking for me." 

"The things you think of when hormones flood your brain. You'd be rather easy to catch." Angel ran his hand down Wesley's hip and brushed passed his cock, taking it into his hand. 

Moaning, Wesley reached up and touched the marks on his neck. "We could do it tonight. Make you both all hot and bothered; the first one to find me gets to fuck me, and if you're really lucky, you can bite me." 

"Does Spike get that privilege if he wins?" Angel's hand quickly worked over Wesley. 

"Yes..." Wesley groaned and tugged harder on the chain. His hips started to move in the same rhythm Angel set. 

A low growl traveled up Angel's throat. He felt as possessive of Wesley as he had been when his lover first kissed Spike. His hand slowed on Wesley's cock. 

Wesley shivered at Angel's growl. Leaning down, he braced himself, placing his hands on either side of Angel's head. He teased Angel's lips with his tongue. 

Trying to capture his lover's tongue, Angel failed as Wesley moved away from him and back to selecting toys. 

"So shall I tell Spike of our plans tonight?" Wesley picked up the knife he brought to bed. He ran the blade over his lover's chest, careful not to draw blood yet. 

The blade glinted across his chest, and Angel stayed perfectly still. "No." 

"No? Why not?" Wesley made a shallow cut and grinned at Angel's groan. "Like when you do that." He made another cut this time deeper. 

"My Wes," Angel gasped as Wesley leaned down and kissed the wound he'd made. 

Leaning up Wesley kissed Angel. Moaning as his lover's tongue licked the blood off his lips. "Want you to chase me, love. Want you and Spike to chase me." 

"Can't." Angel moved to kiss Wesley again. Spike was right; he had gone soft in his old age. And he wasn't sure if he could beat Spike anymore. 

Watching, Spike slouched against the bathroom doorframe. "What's that you want us to do, love?" 

Wesley turned and glanced at Spike. "A night on the town. Where you both get to indulge your demon side and get to chase me. Whoever finds me first gets to fuck me and possibly, gets the chance to bite me. What do you think?" 

Snorting, Spike shook his head. "Can already tell you the outcome of that one, love. Not that it's not an enticing offer." He moved toward the dresser to find his clothing. 

"I say it's 50/50. After all, you both won't have any release tonight beforehand." Wesley moved off the bed and wrapped his arms around Spike. 

"Not really looking forward to being beaten into unconsciousness." Spike pulled out a pair of socks from his drawer. 

Wesley frowned and kissed the back of Spike's neck. "It would have to be fair. It's a game, Spike." 

"No, a game is when you and Angel play naughty schoolboy. He's almost killed me plenty of times to get what he wanted." Moving out of Wesley's arm, Spike pulled up his jeans. 

Wesley stepped away. "All right. It was just a suggestion. I didn't want to upset you." He watched Spike finish dressing. "Where are you going?" 

"Out." Spike swiped his wallet, mobile, and cigarettes off the table. "Don't worry; I'll be home in time for dinner." Turning back toward Wesley, he pointed at Angel as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "Your wife, he's waiting." 

"Have fun." Wesley was hurt by Spike's cold manner. Mindful of the knife, he sat back on the bed. Picking up the knife, he placed it on the nightstand table and watched Spike leave. 

Unhooking the nipple clamps, Angel sat back up and wrapped his arms around Wesley. He chastely kissed Wesley's cheek. 

"Did I do something to upset him?" Wesley turned and looked at Angel. "I don't think I did anything." 

"I think…," Angel lifted his hand to Wesley's face, "I think maybe he just needed some space. Remember how he reacted when you moved all his stuff into our room. I'm sure he'll be back tonight, and if he doesn't, you may just get your chase." He kissed Wesley's forehead. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley laid down and snuggled into his lover's arms. "Remember tonight's Gunn and Fred's night to take Connor for a sleepover. Don't forget to pack his Rabbit."


	16. Chapter 16

Angel kissed Connor as he went with Gunn and Fred for the night. "I love you." As Connor struggled out of his hug, Angel smiled and let his son go. "See you tomorrow." He watched as they went out the door. Faith had already left for the night on a date, and Spike still wasn't home, leaving him and Wesley alone. 

Wesley was worried about Spike and Connor. "They will call us if he has a nightmare right?" He wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him lightly. 

"Of course. But I wouldn't worry; he hasn't had one in a while." Angel kissed Wesley again. "Did I ever mention that I love adult night?" His hand reached behind his lover, cupping his ass. 

Wesley smiled. "I think you might have mentioned it once or twice." He sighed and pulled away. "Spike said he would be back by dinner time; he's late. Maybe I should call him on his cell?" 

"Don't take it personally if he doesn't answer it." Angel followed Wesley into his office. 

Wesley picked up the phone and dialed Spike's cell. "He better answer." His stomach clenched up. _If Spike doesn't answer, it would mean he was in trouble or dust._

Shaking his head, Angel pulled out Wesley's scotch from the cupboard. He didn't trust Spike to be found when he didn't want to be. 

Wesley placed the phone back on its cradle. "He didn't answer." Sitting down in his chair, he took the glass Angel offered him. "Thank you." 

Reaching across the desk, Angel took his lover's hand. He felt the tension in Wesley's grip. "I'm sure he's fine. Spike can handle himself. He might be stupid, but he's lived a long time. And I made sure of that when I trained him." 

"I know; I just worry." Wesley stood up. "Do you want to go out tonight?" He gave Angel a light kiss. "I don't think I can stay here right now." 

"We can do that. Where would you like to go?" Angel followed Wesley as they gathered their coats. 

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter just out." Wesley shrugged on his coat and took Angel's hand. "You can drive." 

Angel opened the car door for Wesley as he climbed in. Getting in himself, he started the car and turned it on, waiting for it to warm up. He looked at Wesley. "Would you like to find him?" 

Wesley nodded. "Could we? I just want to make sure that he's okay." Sliding over, he placed a hand on Angel's thigh. "Love you." 

"I love you too." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek, tugging the seatbelt over his lover. "Buckle up. He and Faith used to frequent those bars by near Koreatown, right?" 

"That's what he told me. We can check there first, and then check the place he took me last night." Wesley pulled out his cell phone and kept trying Spike's number as Angel pulled out of the Hyperion. 

Angel took Wesley's hand as they walked into the first bar on the block. The music thumped loudly as everyone in the club ground together. He inquired to the bodyguard to see if he'd seen someone of Spike's description. "I don't smell him," he shouted in Wesley's ear, and they headed to the next one. 

Wesley followed Angel bar after bar. He kept trying Spike's cell phone. His anxiety grew with each bar they hit. Trying to keep calm, he knew that Angel could tell, especially when he felt his lover squeezing his hand. "I know; I'm trying to relax. I just... Let's keep trying." 

Angel nodded as they checked the last bar. "He's not here." As they walked back to the car, he kissed Wesley. "Where did you say he took you last night?" 

Wesley gave Angel the directions to Margaret's Point. "Maybe we should check at some of the demon bars? Where else would Spike go?" He climbed into the car and buckled up. Glancing at Angel, he frowned. "You don't think he would go to a strip bar or a brothel, do you?" 

"Brothel, no, because I would beat the living shit out of him. Plus, vampires are usually kicked out of most of the demon ones. The whole biting doesn't go down well." Angel looked behind them as he pulled out. "Strip clubs are a possibility. We'll check the point first." 

Wesley put his cell phone away. _There was no way Spike was going to answer if he hasn't answered by now._ There was very little traffic tonight. "We'll have to park and walk up to where Spike took me last night." 

Parking, Angel turned to Wesley and kissed his cheek. He looked around. "He's definitely here." Angel opened his door and got out. 

Wesley unbuckled his seat belt and got out. He took Angel's hand. "Can you tell if he is okay?" He started walking up the path. 

"His bike's over there." Angel pointed behind the tree. "He's probably down where you two went last night." 

Wesley sighed softly. "I don't know if I should go down there? Do you think he would be upset if we did?" 

Turning toward Wesley, Angel looked into his lover's eyes. "Do you want to go find him, Wes?" 

"Yes." Wesley gave Angel a kiss and headed up the path. He knew Spike could hear him, so he didn't try to be quiet. When Spike didn't turn around, Wesley cleared his throat, still standing a respective distance away. 

"Guess I didn't come home on time." Spike hugged his knees to his chest. "Looks like the cavalry's come to find me." 

"I was worried. I kept calling. Are you alright?" Wesley took a step toward Spike. "Do you want me to leave?" 

Spike shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Wes, I…" 

"What is it?" Wesley moved closer and knelt before Spike. "Please tell me." 

Finally, Spike turned around. "Don't know if I can explain, love. Just a lot of things I wish I could put behind me. These past few months have been rather surreal." 

"You want to put these past few months behind you?" Wesley reached out to touch Spike's cheek, but stopped. 

"No, the times before that. How could you think otherwise?" 

"I don't know what to think. I was worried." Wesley reached out and wrapped his arms around Spike, pulling him closer. "Angel's here; do you want him to come here?" 

"Call him or yell really loudly because I don't want you to let go," Spike whispered, letting Wesley hold him. 

Wesley held Spike. He ran his hands up and down the vampire's back. "It's okay; I have you." Glancing toward the path, he spoke loud enough to be heard. "Angel, come here please." 

Slowly, Angel walked down the path. He watched his two lovers in silence as he sat down next to them, placing his hand on Wesley's knee. 

Wesley shifted Spike, putting him in Angel's arms. "I don't know what to do." He held Spike's hand and kissed it. 

Angel ran his hand over Spike's arm. "You're worrying Wes. So talk." 

"Such finesse." Spike nuzzled his head against Angel's chest, listening to the non-existent beating. "Can't do this, Angel." 

"You don't have a choice." Angel's hand stilled on Spike's back. He hoped that he wouldn't have to make Spike talk. Despite that he'd beaten things out of Spike before, somehow that didn't seem right tonight. 

"Never assumed I had one." Biting on his lips, Spike held Wesley's hand tighter and looked at him. "Do you still love me, pet?" 

"Yes." Wesley shifted closer and stroked Spike's cheek with his free hand. "Of course I do." 

"Didn't jinx it?" Spike trembled and felt Angel's arms tighten around him. 

Wesley looked up at Angel. "I'm confused. What's going on, Angel? Jinx what?" He snuggled closer to his lovers. 

"I don't know. Spike?" Angel wrapped his other arm around Wesley's waist. 

"This." Spike leaned toward Wesley and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. He savored the soft flavor and warmth of Wesley. 

Wesley moaned softly and kissed Spike back. He wrapped his arms around Spike and held him. "Do you still love me?" 

"Yes." Spike closed his eyes as he felt both of his lover surround him. He took a deep breath. 

"Then come home." Wesley stood and held out his hands to both of his lovers. "Please." 

Taking Wesley's hand, Spike stood up along with Angel. He didn't let go as they started to walk up the hill. His body still trembled, and he watched the ground so he didn't stumble over his own feet. 

Wesley pulled Spike closer and kissed him. "Take the car back with Angel. I'll take your bike." 

"Thank you." Handing the keys to Wesley, Spike felt Angel's arm around his waist, leading him toward the car. 

Wesley drove back on Spike bike, wondering what exactly was going on with Spike. _Did I come on too strong? Did I push him too much? Is his breakdown because I treated him badly?_ Wesley pulled in and parked the bike next to his SUV. He waited for Angel and Spike. All his thoughts kept running around in a circle. By the time Angel pulled up, Wesley felt like he was going to be sick. 

Opening the door for Spike, Angel pulled him out. They hadn't said anything on the way home. Spike didn't even seem to have the energy to argue with him. "Come on." He smiled when Wesley joined them, unlocking the Hyperion and walking inside. 

Wesley walked behind the vampires. Once inside their room, he headed to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Quickly finishing it, he poured himself another. Without turning around, he addressed Spike. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Not you, Wes. You didn't do anything." Spike frowned and grabbed his towel. "Need a shower." Biting his lip again, he moved to the bathroom, surprised not to feel Angel's arm holding him back. 

Wesley frowned and started to head toward the bathroom only to feel Angel wrap his arm around him. "What?" His tone was almost snappish. 

"He's home. He loves you." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. 

"Yes, but he left because of me. I…" Wesley shook his head. "I treated him like a whore and then told him I loved him. He shouldn't love me." 

"You told him that you loved him before you left." Angel's hand touched Wesley's shoulder. "We missed you, and you were grieving. It's not an excuse, but Spike understands." 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel. "Then why is he upset? What is all this all about? It has to be about what I did to him. What else is there?" 

"Spike told you that he loved you. That's a big deal. It's different from you saying it. Now you have the choice of rejecting him. Now it's going to hurt a lot worse if you do leave him." Angel raised his finger to his lover's lips. "I'm not saying you will; but if you do, you don't just reject him; you also reject all he's given you. At least that's my theory with everything he's said." He lovingly kissed Wesley. "I love you." 

Wesley smiled. "I love you too." He gave Angel a kiss. "When did you get to be so smart? Have you been reading Faith's self-help books again?" 

"Most of those books remind me too much of priests or my father." Angel returned Wesley's smile. "But I am really, really old. I have some points somewhere." 

"Lucky for you, you also have a big cock, which is the number one reason I am with you." Wesley gave Angel another kiss. "Open the toy chest and light some candles. I'll be back in a few moments." He pulled out of Angel's arms and headed to the bathroom. Without knocking, he entered and started to strip. "Need a hand, love?" 

Spike watched as Wesley opened the shower curtain. "Hey." Nodding, he continued to scrub his hair. The water felt luxurious on his skin, washing away everything. 

Wesley stepped into the shower. Reaching up, he helped Spike rinse off. Placing kisses along Spike's forehead, he turned his lover around and pushed him gently against the heated tiles. "I love you, and I want you." Rubbing his nose against Spike's, he grinned. "Shall we go to bed?" 

"But you haven't had your shower, pet." Moving out of Wesley's arm, Spike took the shampoo in his hands. "I love you." He reached for Wesley's head. 

"Love you too." Wesley let Spike wash his hair, while letting his hands roam over Spike's lithe body. "Never leave me like that again. Promise me, Spike." 

"Didn't leave. Would've come home before sunrise." As he reached for the soap, Spike let Wesley rinse his hair. 

"Hmm." Wesley closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Spike again. "I missed you though." 

As Spike's body sunk into his lover's, he kissed Wesley's cheek. "That's the problem with loving people. You miss them when they aren't around." He continued to hold Wesley. "Can't finish washing you like this." 

Sighing, Wesley let him go. "I'd rather have you kissing me and pressing against me then you washing me, but... I'd hate being smelly all the time." 

"You don't smell. Just smell like Wes. It's a smell that I like." Spike finished washing Wesley's chest and moved lower to his cock. His hand stroked Wesley slowly, and he smiled as his lover groaned and then removed his hand. "Turn around. Need to wash your back." 

With another groan, Wesley did as Spike asked. He placed his hands on the title and closed his eyes. "Like this?" 

"Perfect." Spike's hand ran down Wesley's spine, working a good lather on his back. "Did I mention that you have a lovely arse?" 

"Not today you haven't." Wesley moaned softly as Spike worked at washing his back. "Feel nice." He relaxed from Spike's hands and the warm water. "Might fall asleep, love." 

"Very naughty." Spike's finger trailed over the end of Wesley's tailbone and down between the globes of his arse. "Thought Angel mentioned something about Connor being with Gunn and Fred tonight; that is unless we've become so old that Angel and I'll watch reruns of _Perry Mason_ while you sleep." 

Wesley moaned and bit his lip. "Connor's gone for the night." He pushed his hips back toward Spike. "Did you have something in mind instead of watching the telly?" He decided to keep quiet about what he asked Angel to do. 

"Would like to make love with you right now." Spike placed kisses on Wesley's spine. His hand gripped Wesley's hip. 

"God, Spike." Reaching out, Wesley grabbed the lube and held it out for Spike. "Need you." 

Taking the bottle from his lover's hand, Spike opened the top. "Tell me again." He pushed a slick finger inside his lover. 

Wesley moaned in pleasure. "Love you, Spike; I need you. I want you. Please make love to me." 

Reaching around the front of his lover, Spike stroked Wesley's erection. "Not 'to you,' with you. Going to make love with you." He pushed another finger inside his lover, not wanting to hurt Wesley. "So hard, Wes. So hard for me." 

"Jesus, Spike." Wesley wasn't sure if it was Spike's movements or his voice that sent shivers down his spine. And he didn't care. "Yes, hard for you, only you. Please Spike, make love with me." He turned his head to glance at Spike. "Need you inside of me. Please baby." He clenched around Spike's fingers. Unable to stay still, Wesley moved his hips backwards. 

"Good thing, I'm all about instant pleasure." Removing his fingers, Spike pushed inside. "God, Wes. So warm." He began to thrust, his hand continuing to touch Wesley's length. 

_Thank god for that._ Wesley gasped as Spike entered him. He bucked toward his lover's hand then back again, trying to set the rhythm. Muttering under his breath, Wesley swore in every language he knew with a few 'I love you's thrown in. 

"Love you too," Spike moaned. "Come for me, Wes. Going to explode inside you, pet." His hand moved in a more rapid pace than his thrusts. 

"Oh god." Wesley shook. Spike's words had more affect on him than anything else. In fact, he was almost sure that he could've come from Spike just talking and without any manual stimulation. Groaning deeply as he came, he spilled over his lover's hand. 

Spike moved faster inside his lover. His attentions only paid attention to his building need for release. "Love you," he moaned and came. 

When Spike pulled out, Wesley turned around and pulled him close. He kissed him slowly. "I want you to do something for me. Promise me that you will do it." 

"Will do anything for you." Spike kissed Wesley, grabbing the soap to clean up their mess. "After all, no one's ever spoke Fyarl during sex with me." 

Wesley blushed and wrapped his hands in Spike's hair. "I want you bite me. Please." 

"No." Spike let the soap fall to the shower floor. "Fuck." He bent over and picked it up. 

"Why not?" Wesley reached down and pulled Spike back up. Leaning forward, he tried to kiss him, only to have Spike turn his head away. 

"You know why." Leaning down again, Spike grabbed the soap and set it in its tray. His hand reached to turn off the water, eyes avoiding looking at Wesley. 

"No, I don't know why. Tell me why." Wesley stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. 

"Tempteth my better angel from my side." Spike ran his towel over his leg. He sighed. 

"That still doesn't answer my question." Wrapping the towel around his waist, he move toward Spike and pulled him into a kiss. 

Spike groaned before breaking their kiss. "Don't want to die. Though I can think of worse ways to go." 

"Angel won't kill you. This is between you and me. I swear on my life." Wesley held Spike closer. "Come to bed." 

"You give him a lot of credit." Taking Wesley's hand, Spike followed him out into the main room. Candles were the only light in the room, and Angel laid on the bed. 

"Thought I was going to be spending the night with my hand." Angel smiled. 

Wesley smiled and pulled Spike on the bed with him. Holding Spike close, he glanced at Angel. "Tell me something, Angel. What would you do if Spike bit me because I asked him to?" Without loosing eye contact with Angel, Wesley kissed and nibbled Spike's neck. 

Groaning, Angel rolled over on his side. "Please tell me that you either hit your head in the shower or I'm having a nightmare." 

Spike's eyes half-closed with Wesley's mouth on his neck. "Would you like me to pinch you, pet?" 

Wesley mumbled against Spike's skin, "Answer the question, Angel." He bit hard with blunt teeth, enjoying the way Spike groaned. 

"I don't know. Probably badly and possessively." Scowling, Angel sat up. His fist balled together. 

Sighing softly, Wesley shook his head and got off the bed. "Then I misjudged...you and our relationship." He went to the open chest and picked up a pair of heavy manacles. "I'm sorry, Spike." He hooked the manacles on the bed and reached for Angel's wrist. 

Instead of letting Wesley grip his wrist, Angel took his lover's own wrist into his hand. "No." Wesley's words burned through his body. 

Wesley frowned. "You already said no about Spike biting me. I'm not chaining you up for that." 

"I know you wouldn't do that. But I can't do this. I can't be chained up tonight." Angel felt as if the room's walls were shrinking, and he needed fresh air; claustrophobia that the past centuries should have erased. 

Wesley leaned down and kissed Angel softly. "It's okay. I won't use the chains on you then." He knelt on the bed and kept kissing Angel softly. "I love you." 

"Love you too," Angel muttered. But his lover's words still hurt, and his kisses only seemed to dig them deeper. The guilt over denying Wesley something that would make him happy bubbled in his stomach. 

Wesley broke the kiss and sat back up. Angel still held his wrist. Lowering his voice to a sexy rasp, "Do you want to chain me up?" 

"What did you think I was going to say when you asked about Spike?" Angel knew he should let it drop, but he couldn't. 

Wesley tugged at his hand, only to have Angel tighten his grip. "Don't. Let it go; you gave your answer." Standing up, he went to move away from the bed and his lover, only to be pulled back by Angel. 

"And you gave yours." Angel let go of Wesley's wrist. 

"Fuck you. Does everything always have to be about you?" Wesley moved away from the bed and turned on the lights. Then he went around blowing out the candles. 

"Me?" Angel stood and grabbed his clothing, starting to dress. "I give you everything I can, and there are some things that I just can't do." He buttoned the top of his pants. "And if that makes me a bad lover than so be it." 

"Tell me, Angel; just what have you given me?" Wesley grabbed a pair of his jeans and pulled them on, leaving them unbuttoned. 

"Keeping track of what I do?" Angel pulled on his shirt, trying to rein back in his temper. "Or is this just another aspect of your uncanny ability to hurt me, then turn it around so that I'm the asshole." 

Spike tried his hardest to ignore then. He reached for a glass after pulling out Wesley's liquor from the cabinet. The glass tumbled to the floor, and he didn't bother trying to retrieve it. "Fuck," he muttered as it shattered on the floor. Leaning down, he started to pick it up, not caring if the shards cut his fingers. 

"I don't have to keep track of your faults, Angel; you do that for the both of us. I also don't have to turn anything around. You were and are an asshole." Wesley headed toward Spike and knelt down. "It's okay, baby." He started to pick up the glass. Glancing over his shoulder, he glared at Angel. "I didn't give you grief when you slept with Darla. Did I?" 

"Last time, I checked, we weren't together then, and Cordy gave me enough grief for four people," Angel snapped. "And while there are a lot of things that I regret, sleeping with Darla isn't one of them." 

"Stop fighting." Spike dumped a handful of glass into the garbage. 

Wesley stood slowly and tossed away his pile of broken glass. He walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sheets. Heading to the couch, he calmly made it up. Once that was done, he slowly walked up to Angel. "You're sleeping on the couch." 

"Fine." Angel grabbed the newspaper off the table and walked over to the couch. Turning on a lamp, he sat down and began to read. 

Wesley muttered under his breath. "Fucking asshole." He walked around and turned off the lights, except for two. One beside the bed and the one Angel used. Purposely, he strode to the couch and clicked off the lamp by Angel. 

"Is there something you want, Wes?" Angel turned and looked at his lover. 

Reaching down passed Angel's head, "This is my pillow," he yanked the pillow and pulled it away. "I really don't like you right now." He walked back to the bed. 

"The feeling's mutual." Angel flicked on the light and grabbed an overstuffed pillow off a chair. 

Wesley got off his bed and moved back to the couch. He grabbed the lamp and yanked the plugged out of the wall. "I'm a few seconds away from hitting you with this lamp." 

"Nice, Wes. But I'd suggest either going to bed or trying to make up with me instead of continuing to piss me off." Angel scowled as he tossed the newspaper to the table. 

Wesley put the lamp down and shook his head. "Why would I want to make up with you when you basically implied that you regretted sleeping with me?" He walked away from Angel. 

"What?" Angel stood up. "I didn't… I don't. Wes, what's going on?" 

Wesley walked to Spike and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want to talk to Angel anymore. He just shook his head and closed his eyes. 

Spike held on tightly to Wesley. He hated when they fought; it made his skin crawl. And he didn't know why Wesley had even bothered asking as Angel's answer was obvious. 

Wesley placed a kiss on Spike's cheek. "Come to bed with me?" 

"Yes." Spike nodded his head. "Need to do something first." Walking over to the couch, he sat down next to Angel, placing his hand on his lover's leg. "Just remember your promise." 

"It's only the couch, Spike." Angel touched Spike's hand and gently kissed him. 

Spike closed his eyes as his lover's lips touched his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to have both of them in bed, arms wrapped around either side of him. "Goodnight, Angel." He stood and moved back toward Wesley and the bed. 

Wesley frowned. "If you want to sleep with Angel then go. I don't want to cause you any problems." He shook his head. "I'm sick of this. Sick of all his crap. It's always about him." 

Spike didn't respond. Instead, he hung his head and climbed into bed on his side. Grabbing his pillow, he fluffed it and turned on his side, facing toward the nightstand instead of Wesley. "I'm not choosing sides." 

Leaning over Spike, Wesley kissed his cheek. "I love you." 

"Love you too," Spike responded. When he closed his eyes, he realized that he was crying. He'd been so foolish; he never should've told Wesley his feelings. Of course, they probably would've slipped out sooner or later. 

Wesley slipped out of bed and went to Angel, wanting so badly to slap him. "Can't I just have one thing that's mine? That I don't have to share with you? I want everyone in this relationship to be equal." 

"Why is this so important to you?" Angel sat up, making room for Wesley if he wanted to sit down next to him. 

"Because it's something I want to share with him. He thinks that his place is always second place. That I am yours so complexly that I have no free will. I want to share everything with him, like I share with you. All of us are partners, equals." Wesley sat down. "I love him, and I love you. I couldn't choose who I love more, and I refuse to. I need you both so completely that if anything happened to either of you, I would only be a third alive." Wesley moved closer to Angel. "Everything I have done was to make you happy. When you're happy, I know I am. Just give me this one thing, Angel." Leaning against Angel's body, Wesley laid his head on his lover's shoulder. "Besides it's not like you drink from me often. In fact, I can count the times on one hand." 

Angel wrapped his arm around Wesley's waist. "That's because I wanted those times to be special, to show you how much it meant to me. How much you matter to me." He sighed. _And how am I ever going to live without you?_ "Spike knows that you have free will; he just doesn't overestimate my kindness." 

"I know how special it is, and what it means to you." Wesley picked up Angel's hand and placed it against the scar on his neck. "But this would be between Spike and myself." He moved Angel's hand away. "Are you saying I do overestimate your kindness?" 

"Just that you don't see the demon that Spike's so aware of, and that's part of what I love about you." Angel kissed Wesley. "You know if you really want this, you can. You always can." 

"Tell that to Spike. He thinks that you'll stake him if he oversteps his bounds with me." Wesley stroked Angel's cheek. "Please." 

"After all these years of me not staking him, even when he was soulless, it amazes me that he would still think that." Angel pulled Wesley into a hug. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley held Angel tightly. "Come to bed?" 

"I don't want to be anywhere else." Angel followed Wesley to their bed. 

Once in bed, Wesley placed a hand on Spike's arm. "Baby? Sit up please. Angel and I want to talk to you." 

Placing his elbow underneath himself for leverage, Spike sat up. Still upset, but glad to see that Angel was now in bed with them. "What is it?" 

"Tell him." Wesley nuzzled Angel neck and held Spike's hand. 

"If Wesley asks you to drink from him and you want to, that's okay. I'm not going to stake you or otherwise hurt you. In fact, if Wesley ever asks you to do anything that you think I wouldn't want you to do with him, chose what you want to do, not what you think I'll want." Angel had tried to sound convincing, but he wasn't sure if he was. 

"And how much did Wes have to twist your tit to get you to say your little speech?" Spike raised his eyebrow. "Because you don't let anything go." 

"And look who's talking," Angel snorted. Things always went badly when they had to trade feelings and sentiments. "And Wes only had to twist a little. You know just as well as I do, that if I was going to stake you, I would've the first time Dru brought you home or the hundreds of times after that when both or one of us was soulless and you pissed me off." 

"Piss you off?" Spike's hand touched his chest. "You're the one who started this." 

"Boys, enough. The past is the past. Please, love... I mean that to the both of you. I love you both; I need you both." Wesley leaned closer to Spike. "What do you want, baby? I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. I just want this... Us, all of us to be equal here in our bed. That's the only way I can live with here." 

"The past just isn't the past, love. It pervades in every thought, every reaction we have." Spike squeezed Wesley's hand. "I don't want to bite you, at least not now. Maybe in the future." 

Wesley nodded. Part of him was hurt, being rejected was never easy, especially when one could see both sides of the coin. "I understand." He fought so hard for it, only to be unwanted at the last moment. Sliding off the bed, he pulled off his jeans and folded them. "I'm going to um...clean up." 

"Please stay, Wes." Spike looked at Wesley. "I'll pick up in the morning. Need you." 

Wesley moved back to the bed. "It's okay, Spike. I'll clean up in the morning." He moved towards his place between the vampires. "I'm here." He held Spike's hand and kissed it. "See." 

"I'm sorry, Wes." Spike pulled Wesley into his arms, holding him tightly. "Sorry about this night." 

Wesley shook his head and held Spike. "It's okay; there's nothing to be sorry about." He stroked Spike's back. "Why don't you lie down, hmm?" 

As Spike complied, Angel stripped and joined them, his arms wrapping around Wesley. Stretching his arm out, he touched Spike's side. 

Wesley turned his head and gave Angel a kiss. Then he turned back to Spike. "Hey," he whispered and brushed his lips over Spike's. Sliding his hands around the blond vampire's waist, he pulled him closer. "Better?" 

Spike nodded. He snuggled closer to Wesley, attracting the warmth of his lover's body. "I love you." 

Wesley snuggled against Spike, and smiling when he felt Angel press against him. He felt Spike relax and then finally fall asleep. Turning his head, he glanced at Angel. "Angel?" 

"Yes." Angel smiled and kissed Wesley. He wasn't tired, but wanted to be there for Spike as much as he could. 

Wesley turned in Angel's arms without breaking the kiss. "I wanted to hit you," he mumbled against his lover's lips. 

"Seems like I'm not the only one with violent tendencies." Moaning, Angel nibbled on Wesley's bottom lip. 

Wesley pulled Angel closer. "I wanted to hit you and kiss you at the same time." He tightened his grip on Angel's hip and kissed him harder: heartbreak and despair, need and desire, love and lust. 

Wrapping his arms around Wesley, Angel continued their kiss. He needed Wesley, especially after their fight. Not being able to get enough of his lover, he reluctantly let Wesley break their kiss to breathe. "God, Wes." 

"Shhh." Wesley kissed Angel again, and slowly moved his lips down his lover's jaw, nibbling at his lover's neck. "Need you." 

"Need you too." Angel rubbed his hips against Wesley's. His hands traveled down his lover's sides. 

"Did you want to hit me?" Wesley moaned softly and tangled his hands in Angel's hair, teasing his lover's lips with his tongue. 

"Maybe not hit, but stop you from running away from our conversations." Angel groaned loudly. "Couldn't forgive myself if I did anything like that." 

"Will you do something for me?" Wesley kissed him again. 

"What would like, Wes?" Angel smiled. 

"Vamp for me and stay vamped." Wesley slid his hands around Angel's arse. 

Nodding, Angel gave a low growl and donned his fangs and golden eyes. "Anything else you'd like?" He didn't like to be like this in front of Wesley, but his lover had requested it. And he knew that it didn't bother Wesley as much as it did him. 

Wesley kissed Angel again, sliding his tongue between his lover's fangs. Breaking the kiss, he smiled. Struggling lightly in Angel's arms, Wesley moaned softly as Angel tightened his grip. _Angelus._ "Do I really need to give you step by step instructions, Angel, or do you think you can figure it out?" 

Flipping them over, Angel pressed his erection against Wesley's and started rubbing against him. "This what you want, Wes?" 

Wesley arched up. "Yes, I want that. Please." He kissed Angel, his lips pressing hard against Angel's fangs, almost cutting them. 

"My beautiful, wonderful Wes." Running his hand down Wesley's chest, Angel pinched his lover's nipple. "Think about you every moment that I'm not touching you or kissing you. Always wanting you, your hands, warm mouth, tight ass." 

Wesley groaned. "God, you do say such lovely things." He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "You're such a tease though." 

Angel's fingertips lightly ran over Wesley's cock. "That's because watching your arousal, and knowing that I caused it, is too amazing to pass up." He smiled, despite being a little self-conscious of his fangs. His tongue darted over his lips. Hand fully wrapped around his lover's cock; his thumb stroked the underside of it. 

Wesley moaned softly, "Hmmm." Stretching his arms over his head, Wesley closed his eyes and rocked his hips toward Angel's body. "Then I guess it would be much more amazing if you caused me to orgasm. Don't you think?" 

"That's the end result I'm going for. But if you're keen on having it happen sooner…" Angel let go of his lover's length. He could tell by Wesley's nonchalant position that he was yawning his way through foreplay. Angel knew the limitations of having a human lover. With Spike, they could have a quick fuck, and they'd both be ready in 10 or so minutes to go again; but with Wesley, it was another thing, and he wanted to spend as much time making love with Wesley as he wouldn't have him forever. Angel shook his head, realizing that his face had reverted to its human form. Vamping again, he moved to find the lubricant. "Roll over." 

Wesley rolled over and pillowed his head on his arms. "Do you want me on my knees?" 

"Yes." After slicking his own erection, Angel positioned himself behind his lover. Teasing Wesley's hole, he waited for a moan before pushing his finger inside. "My Wes." 

Wesley rocked back against Angel's fingers. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and blew his lover a kiss. "Feel free to unvamp anytime." He knew how much his lover hated showing him the demon side, especially during sex. 

Angel remained showing his demon face because that had been Wesley's request. He gave a low growl as his fingers pressed inside his lover, cock aching to bury itself inside of Wesley. Giving in, he pulled out and thrust his length into Wesley. 

Wesley cried out in surprise; he moaned as he felt Angel completely inside of him. "God." He clenched tightly around Angel's cock. Rocking his body, Wesley worked himself as Angel held himself still. "Love you." 

"Love you too," Angel groaned. He'd almost come from entering Wesley, from the heat and tightness around his cock. He started to thrust. 

Wesley reached up and started to stroke his own cock. "Need you to touch me. Please." 

"That's what I planned on doing next." Reaching down, Angel brushed away Wesley's hand, replacing it with his own. "Maybe one of these days I'll tie you up and not touch you, but make sure that I'm hitting your prostate the whole time." 

Wesley groaned. "I could come from that so it wouldn't be a deterrent." His hands clenched the sheets. "How about you kiss me instead?" Wesley looked over his shoulder. 

"Could do that." Leaning forward, Angel slowly kissed Wesley. His hips bucked faster against his lover. 

Wesley groaned in Angel's mouth. Breaking the kiss, he shook his head. "Fuck. Want you to come first. Love it when you do." He panted softly, his body glistening with sweat. 

"So close, Wes. Always so close with you." Closing his eyes, Angel's tongue ran over Wesley's neck. "Mine," he growled. He moved rapidly in and out of his lover. With another growl, he spilled inside his lover. His thrusts continued through his orgasm. 

Wesley shivered, and with a whimper, came just after Angel did. It took another movement before Wesley could speak. "Love you," he groaned as Angel pulled out. 

"Love you too." When Wesley rolled over, Angel snuggled closely to his lover, kissing him. When he broke the kiss, he smiled and ran his hand down the side of Wesley's face and neck. "My beautiful Wes." 

Wesley chuckled and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Why did you stay vamped? I know you don't like it." 

"Because you requested it." Angel started to give Wesley little kisses over his face and neck. "Did I ever mention that I love how you taste?" Smiling, he stopped and looked up at Wesley. "And that would be much more romantic if I wasn't vampire." 

Wesley laughed. "It's romantic even though you're a vampire." He snuggled against his lover and closed his eyes. "Don't you know that I love you? All of you." He placed a hand on Angel's chest. "Especially after all these years?" 

"I know, Wes. I know. I'm the one who doesn't love all of myself." Kissing Wesley's forehead, Angel relaxed against his lover. 

"Then maybe it's time you start loving yourself more? Isn't there a saying that goes along the lines that you can't really love someone if you don't love yourself first?" 

"Yes." Angel shifted in Wesley's arms. "I'm a lot better than I used to be. But it's not just the demon, it's also the man." 

"So which part gives you the most trouble?" 

"Depends on the situation. Sometimes it's so mixed, there's no distinction. Neither the demon nor the soul, when they were separate, is any ideal of who I want to be. It's funny because I never used to worry about how I acted or at least this much until Connor was born." 

Wesley gave Angel another kiss. "Don't worry; Connor loves you. In fact, if you asked him, I'll bet he'll say that you're the best dad. Demon and soul notwithstanding." 

"He's also five and impressed by my ability to kill large things." Angel smiled as he often did when they started talking about their son and his good traits. "I just want to be the best person, vampire, that I can be for him and also for you." 

Wesley kissed Angel. "I love you. You are the best you can be." Turning on his side, Wesley wrapped his arms around Spike. "Night, Angel." He snuggled against Spike and kissed his neck. 

"Night, Wes." Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley again and closed his eyes.


End file.
